Der Fluch der ewigen Jungfrau
by CelesteMaureen
Summary: Harry will Sirius befreien, Voldemort will unsterblich werden, und Snape? Der hängt mitten drin....
1. Mollys Brief

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Hauptpairing:

Tom Riddle x Harry Potter (ich tu mein bestes) / Ronald Weasley x Blaise Zabini

Genre: ..k.A. weiß ich erst wenn die story zuende is...

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur diese Fanfiction.. die Figuren und die Vorgeschichte sind alleiniges Werk

von Joanne K. Rowling

Warnungen: SLASH!!

Zeitraum: Kurz vor den Winterferien in 6. Schuljahr von Harry

Inhalt: Harry entdeckt in Dumbledores Büro ein sehr interessantes Buch. Es zeigt ihm einen Weg, wie er Sirius aus dem Vorhang befreien kann. Doch leider braucht er dafür die Hilfe von jemand ganz bestimmten...

„..." jemand spricht

//.....// jemand denkt ^^

~ Parsel ~ (falls nötig)

1 Kapitel

Hermine und Harry saßen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit in der Bibliothek und lernten. Während sich Hermine ihren hübschen Kopf über schwierige Arthimatikaufgaben zerbrach, widmete sich Harry seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke.

Es war still in der Bücherei, man hörte nur das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament und etwas Geflüster. Alles war in einer perfekten Atmosphäre, die sogar noch durch das schöne Wetter draußen betont wurde. //Nur noch.. nur noch ein bisschen.. und ... ja!!//

Erleichtert ließ Harry seine Feder fallen und klappte das dicke Buch zu. „Endlich fertig! Ich schwöre dir Hermine, wenn das so weiter geht mit den Menge an Hausaufgaben dann streike ich!." Hermine warf ihm daraufhin nur einen missbilligten Blick zu und wandte sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Harry indessen packte seinen Kram ein und stand auf. „Ähm Herm? Ich geh dann schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum okay? Meine Hand tut schon vom schreiben weh."

Demonstrativ massierte er sich seine rechte Hand mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. „Ist gut…. Moment ! Kannst du mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen tun und mir das Buch bringen Arthimatik – Wissen, Gestern und Heute. Von ,ähm Claudia Schöpf?" Harry drehte sich um und nickte. „Gut... welches Regal?"

„Gleich neben dem wo du dein Zaubertränkebuch rausgenommen hast. Müsste glaub ich 2. Reihe von unten irgendwo stehen." Harry ging einfach drauf los, er fragte auch gar nicht erst woher Hermine schon wieder wusste wo genau das Buch stand. Immerhin war sie schon fast eine wandelnde Bibliothek, da brauchte ihn ihr gutes Gedächtnis auf nicht wundern. Er brachte im vorbeigehen noch schnell sein eigenes Buch weg und ging dann zu besagtem Regal. //so.. mal sehen. Ähm.. Arthimatik- Wissen.. wissen..// Suchend huschten seine Augen Bücherrücken für Bücherrücken ab, bis er das richtige fand. „ Na dann.." gerade wollte er danach greifen ,als ihm eine andere Hand zuvor kam und das Buch rausnahm. „hey..wer" er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er sah WER hier das Buch aus seiner Hand riss. „Malfoy.. ich hätt es mir ja denken können." Dieser grinste ihn überheblich an und meinte: „Oh, bin ich klein Potty etwa zuvor gekommen? Tja, ich denke du solltest deine Sehschärfe nachprüfen lassen Potter. Du bist nämlich in der falschen Abteilung, oder hast du neuerdings Arthimatik?" Harry rollte nur genervt mit den Augen „Malfoy.. eigentlich geht es dich ja einen Scheiß an was ich mache, zudem wundert es mich das es dich neuerdings auch so interessiert was ich alles mache." Draco wollte ihn gerade unterbrechen, aber Harry sprach einfach weiter. „ Aber da ich ja ein so netter Mensch bin Malfoy, lasse ich dich nicht dumm sterben. Das Buch," er riss es ihm somit wieder aus der Hand, „habe ich für Hermine geholt. Schönen Tag noch!" ohne Malfoy noch eines Blickes zu würdigen marschierte er zurück zu seiner Freundin, lieferte dort das Buch ab und ging Richtung Gryffindor Turm weiter. //Malfoy verhält sich in letzter Zeit echt nervig, immer muss er mich provozieren, so ein eingebildeter Fatzke!//

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Fette Dame ihn nach dem Passwort fragte. „ähm.. achja.. Expecto.." "Nee Harry.. wir haben heute ein neues Passwort bekommen." rief ihm Dean zu, der soeben mit Seamus und Neville den Gang entlang kam. „So? Wieso hat Hermine mir das nicht gesagt?" fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah die 3 Jungen wartend an. „Keine Ahnung, aber selbst sie kann ja mal was vergessen oder?" meinte Neville achselzuckend und sofort darauf „Hippogreif" damit schwang das Portrait zur Seite und ließ die 4 Gryffindors rein.

„Habt ihr Ron heute schon gesehen?" kam sofort die Frage von Ginny ,als diese sie entdeckte. „Gesehen? Nein... wissen wo er ist.. Jaaa," zwinkerte ihr Seamus entgegen.

„na also wo ist er denn ?" wollte sie auch schon wissen als das Portrait erneut zur Seite schwang und ein zersauster Ron hineinplatze. „Oh man... oh man.." außer Atem pflanzte dieser sich in einen der bequemen Sessel und versuchte wieder etwas Luft zwischen die Lungen zubekommen.

„Ron ?" Keine Reaktion.

„Rooooon." Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„BIST DU TAUB BRUDERHERZ? ICH REDE MIT DIR!"

„Wie…was ?" erschrocken fuhr dieser wieder hoch und sah sich mit geweiteten Augen um. „Ron, also wirklich. Da sucht man dich schon den ganzen Tag und dann hörst du einem noch nicht einmal zu!" Der Rothaarige fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, worauf Neville und Co. Sich das lachen verkneifen mussten, Virginia Weasley konnte echt zur Furie werden, wenn man ihr nicht zuhörte, was bei ihrem Bruder oft der Fall war.

„Was ist denn Ginny?" „Mum hat uns heute einen Brief geschrieben du Depp!" „Na und? Ist doch nichts neues, das macht sie schon mal öfter.." Ginny, atmete tief und scharf ein //Dieser Idiot... raubt mir noch meinen letzten Nerv!// Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf."Du bist manchmal echt begriffsstutzig!" Damit warf sie ihm einen geöffneten Briefumschlag vor die Füße und stolzierte die Treppen hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder getan? Weiber, versteht die jemand?.. ich kann froh sein das ich dieses Wesen niemals heiraten werde." Ron hob den Brief auf und fummelte den Zettel daraus.

Liebe Ginny/Lieber Ron,

ich wollte euch bescheid geben das ihr über Weihnachten sehr wahrscheinlich in den Grimauld Place

kommen werdet. Hermine wird auch kommen denke ich, wie das mit Harry ist weiß ich nicht. Professor Dumbledore möchte zwar, dass er ebenfalls in den Grimauld Place kommt, ist sich jedoch nicht ganz sicher ob das gut wäre. Der Tod von Sirius sitzt jedem noch schwer im Magen, ganz besonders Harry und wir wissen nicht wie er es aufnehmen wird, in einem Haus zu leben in dem er viele Erinnerungen an ihn hat. Aber andererseits wäre es auch gut für Remus, der arme. Seit seinem Tod redet er und isst kaum noch! Und dazu kommen noch seine Vollmondnächte. Dieser Mann muss so sehr leiden, ich denke Harry ist der einzige Lichtblick im Moment für ihn. Aber sagt ihm noch nichts davon, er würde sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen als nötig. Ich denke Albus wird mit ihm noch reden bevor ihr Ferien habt. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche.

Hab euch lieb und stellt nichts dummes an!

Bis bald eure Mutter

Während Ron den Brief gelesen hatte, waren Dean, Neville und Seamus in eine Sesselecke gegangen und spielten Snape Explodiert. Harry saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und wartete darauf das Ron zuende gelesen hatte. Nachdem dies geschehen war blickte dieser etwas verwirrt drein. „Ron? Alles klar?" erschrocken fuhr dieser zusammen und sah Harry in die Augen. „Äh ja.. hier ich denke den solltest du auch lesen."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern „ok, zeig her." Er nahm den Zettel entgegen und begann zu lesen.

Mit jeder Zeile aber, verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht, besonders an der Stelle wo es um Sirius ging. Als Molly jedoch über Remus schrieb, bekam Harry ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ging es Remus wirklich so schlecht? Mit Sicherheit, Sirius war der letzte richtige Freund von ihm gewesen. Natürlich hatte er noch andere, doch Sirius war nun mal etwas Besonderes gewesen. Harry hatte wirklich vergessen das er nicht der einzige war der seinem Paten so nahe stand.

Nachdem er dann auch zuende gelesen hatte, versuchte er seinen Gefühlszustand hinter einer freundlichen Maske zu verstecken – wie so oft in letzter Zeit. „Danke Ron." Damit ließ er seinen besten Freund stehen und flitzte in den Jungenschlafsaal.

//Diese verdammten Idioten ... warum fassen sie mich alle mit Samthandschuhen an? Bin ich eine Puppe die man hinter einer Glasvitrine verstecken muss damit sie nicht kaputt geht?// Wütend über sich selbst und den Rest der Welt schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Dann kramte er sich ein Buch raus und strich ehrfürchtig über den Titel, der mit goldenen Ziffern eingraviert war. „Animagi, die große Kunst des Körperwandelns." Sirius hatte es ihm zum Geburtstag zustellen lassen. Es war sozusagen sein Geschenk an ihn, wenn er es ihm selbst nicht mehr beibringen konnte. Harry war mit der Theorie schon durch jetzt brauchte er eigentlich nur noch die Praktik üben. Dafür nahm er seinen Tarnumhang, die Karte der Rumtreiber, seinen Zauberstab und das Buch mit und schlich sich aus dem Jungenschlafsaal, ebenso wie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war zwar noch lange keine Sperrstunde, jedoch wollte Harry einfach nur wieder irgendwelchen unnötigen Fragen aus den Weg gehen und zudem noch keiner Person begegnen die Malfoy hieß. Was diesen anging war sich Harry in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr so sicher. An manchen Tagen, so wie heute, war er wie immer und an anderen Tagen ,so wie vorgestern, starrte dieser ihn unentwegt an und schien ihm zufolgen und komischer Weise auch helfen zu wollen.

//tz.. Slytherins.. soll jemand mal aus denen Schlau werden//.

Ein Blick auf die Karte zeigte ihm das er der einzige war der sich im 7. Stock befand, also marschierte er geradewegs in den Raum der Wünsche. (A/N. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau in welchem Stockwerk der Raum liegt, wenn ihr es genau wisst... könnt ihr mir ja bescheid geben ^^)

In diesem hatte sich schon ein leerer Raum gebildet, indem sich nur ein weicher Untergrund befand.

Harry nickte zufrieden und nahm den Tarnumhang ab, er legte diesen geordnet in eine Ecke und setzte sich dann mitsamt Buch, auf den Boden und hatte seinen Zauberstab griffbereit.

Er schlug das Buch auf und überflog die Zeilen noch mal, an denen er das letzte Mal gescheitert. „Die Formel die ihre Animagusgestalt preisgibt lautet ‚ Mostre mi anima '. Na mal schauen ob es heute endlich klappt." Harry saß an dem Spruch schon ziemlich lange fest. Jedes mal nach dem Spruch wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er wurde für eine halbe Stunde oder länger bewusstlos und danach wachte er immer mit Kopfschmerzen auf.

//Auf ein neues//

Harry fing an sich zu konzentrieren und schwang dann seinen Zauberstab. „Mostre mi anima!" erneut verschwamm alles vor Harrys Augen und er sah nur schwarz. //Was ist denn jetzt passiert??//

Verwundert versuchte er etwas zu erkennen. Jedoch konnte er noch nicht mal seine eigene Hand sehen. Wobei ihm wieder einfiel das er ja ein Zauberer war. „Lumos", was er als nächstes sah ließ ihn stocken. Vor ihm stolzierte in aller Ruhe, ein Pech schwarzer Wolf und sah ihn aus seinen gelben Augen an.

Plötzlich verschwamm wieder alles und er befand sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche. „Ich soll ein Wolf werden?" skeptisch sah er sich die Seiten im noch mal genauer an. Doch dort stand nur dass er nur das Tier werden konnte, das ihm erscheinen sollte. „Zwar nicht ganz was ich mir gedacht habe, aber okay..." Einige Augenblicke lang saß Harry nur so da und versank in seinen Gedanken, als er einen Geistesblitz bekam. „Natürlich! Ich werde Remus ebenso, wie mein Vater und Sirius ihm beigestanden haben, beistehen. Moony, die nächste Vollmondnacht bist du nicht allein!"

Stolz auf seinen Plan wollte Harry schon das Buch zu klappen, als ihm eine kleine Notiz am Rande auffiel. „Ab hier ist es recht leicht ein Animagi zu werden. Das schwerste ist die Theorie, da diese sehr kompliziert ist und du darauf achten musst das deine Magie richtig Kanalisiert hast, wenn du den Rufungszauber aussprichst. Nicht jeder ist dazu bestimmt ein Animagus zuwerden. Also Harry, wenn du hier angelangt bist, ist der Rest ein klacks für dich! Du schaffst das schon kleiner. Sirius"

Harry konnte gar nicht sagen was für Gefühle plötzlich auf ihn einströmten, einerseits war er total froh das sein Pate daran geglaubt hatte, das er es bis dahin schaffen würde und andererseits zerriss es ihn innerlich vor Schmerz und Trauer. „Sirius..." langsam sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. In letzter Zeit war der Goldene Junge ein Gefühlswrack. Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig erfreuen oder für irgendetwas begeistern. Wie denn auch, wenn einem der Tod im Nacken saß. Dieser bescheuerte Krieg ging Harry ziemlich auf die Nerven. Nicht nur das er dadurch all seine geliebten Menschen und Freunde verlor, nein er wurde auch noch zur persönlichen Marionette von Albus Dumbledore. Und das ging Harry gewaltig gegen den Strich. Mag sein das er einer der mächtigsten Männer auf der ganzen Welt war, was interessierte dies schon Harry? Wenn dieser Mann wirklich so stark war wie alle behaupten, sollte er doch selber gegen Voldemort kämpfen. //Seniler alter Sack// mit diesem Gedanken wischte er sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und packte seine Sachen wieder ein, damit er unter dem Tarnumhang wieder zurück gehen konnte.


	2. Entdeckungen und neue Erkenntnisse

Harry Potter und Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

„..." jemand spricht

//...// jemand denkt ^^

(~....~) ß Parsel

Kapitel 2

Fast ganz Hogwarts saß gerade in der Großen Halle und aß gemütlich zu Abend. Bis auf eine Person – Harry Potter. Dieser saß still und zurückgezogen in seiner Ecke, am Rande des Gryffindortisches. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Essen und war tief in Gedanken versunken. Ginny die sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte, beobachtete sein Verhalten mit Besorgnis und schwieg. Harry, der diesen Blick jedoch spürte, sah auf und versuchte ihr aufmunternd zu zulächeln. Was ihm jedoch nur kläglich gelang.

Seit dem er aus den Sommerferien zurück war, hatte er sich in seinem Verhalten geändert. Er aß kaum, lachte nicht mehr soviel, benahm sich in der Gegenwart seiner Freunde zurückhaltend und wurde (was Hermine als positiv empfand) sehr viel besser in der Schule. Es scheint so als hätte man den alten Harry, gegen einen neuen Ausgetauscht. Doch ob das gut war, bezweifelten die meisten seiner Schulfreunde.

Auch beim letzten Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw hatte man eine Veränderung bemerkt. Während Harry früher sichtlich Freude am fliegen hatte und auch immer suchend seine Kreise zog, schwebte er dieses Mal nur still in einer Ecke und suchte den Schnatz nur halbherzig. Es war auch fast schon ein Wunder das sie das Spiel gewonnen hatten. Denn hätte Harry nicht in letzter Sekunde noch reagiert, wäre der Schnatz von Cho Chang gefangen worden.

„Harry, ich weiß das du das nicht hören willst und dich auch aus diesem Grund hier ganz nach hinten gesetzt hast. Aber ich flehe dich an! Du musst essen! Siehst du denn nicht wie schwach und abgemagert dein Körper bereits ist?" Ginny blickte ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen an. Sie schimmerten durch aufgestaute Tränen im Licht und gaben ihr damit einen Engelhaften Anblick. „Ginny ich -" „Nein Harry, lass mich." Unterbrach die Rothaarige ihn und stand auf. „Ich kann auf dein falsches Mitleid verzichten." Brachte sie mit gebrochener Stimme hervor und rannte aus der großen Halle. Natürlich blieb der Auftritt nicht unbemerkt. Viele an den Nachbartischen hatten die Szene beobachtet und fingen an darüber zu tuscheln. Die vielen neugierigen Schüler warfen auch immer wieder Blicke zu Harry rüber und versuchten seine Reaktion darauf mitzubekommen. Doch nach außen hin hatte der Goldjunge sich schon wieder verschlossen, nur innerlich quälte er sich mit seinen Sorgen. //Falsches Mitleid? Wie war das denn gemeint? // Unbeantwortete fragen, auf die er nur Antworten bekommen konnte, wenn er Virginia fragen würde. Er nahm sich vor gleich nach dem Essen mit ihr zu reden. Es machte ihm nach außen anscheinend nichts aus das sie weinend rausgelaufen war, doch es zermürbte ihn wirklich.

Er stand also auf und war gerade im Begriff die Große Halle zu verlassen als ihm seine Hauslehrerin McGonagall entgegen kam. „Mr. Potter, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Fragend sah er sie an. „Entschuldigen Sie die Frage Professor, aber wohin und wieso soll ich ihnen folgen?" Die Verwandlungslehrerin warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Mitkommen Potter, ich werde es ihnen auf dem Weg erklären!" Er rollte unbemerkt mit den Augen und folgte ihr wie ein braves Hündchen.

Sie waren bereits einige Gänge still nebenher gelaufen bis Harry es doch zuviel wurde. „Professor, ich möchte nicht unhöflich klingen, aber wollten sie mir nicht erklären was das ganze hier soll?" Die Lehrerin drehte sich abprubt um und funkelte ihn auf ihre herrische Art und Weise an. „Nun gut, Professor Dumbledore möchte sie bezüglich ihrer Weihnachtsferien sprechen und noch wegen etwas anderem. Was das aber sein soll, kann ihnen nur der Direktor erklären." Sie wandte sich wieder nach vorne und lief direkt auf den Wasserspeier zu, der auch schon hinter der nächsten Ecke auftauchte. Davor blieb sie stehen und dachte fieberhaft nach welches bescheuerte Passwort der Direktor wieder einmal benutzte.

Harry betrachtete dies etwas abseits und musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen.

„Potter.... wie heißen noch mal die Brote von den Weasley-Zwillingen?" Skeptisch betrachtete er seine Lehrerin. //Brote?Was denn für Brote?Sind jetzt alle hier übergeschnappt?//

„Ähm, tut mir leid Ma'am aber ich weiß nicht was sie meinen." zweifelnd sah er seine Lehrerin für Verwandlung an. // Vielleicht ist sie schon zu alt für diesen Beruf.//

„Ach kommen sie schon Mr. Potter, sie wissen doch ich meine diese Vogelbrote." Jetzt verstand er "welche" Brote sie meinte und grinste sie etwas ungeniert an.

„Professor.. sie meinen Kanarienschnitten." Kaum war das Wort ausgesprochen, gab die Statue den Weg zur Wendeltreppe frei und Harry beruhigte sich wieder. Immerhin würde jetzt sicherlich das Gespräch kommen, das Molly Weasley in ihrem Brief erwähnt hatte. Also stieg er langsam die Treppen hoch und klopfte an der Bürotür an.

Professor McGonagall hingegen blieb im Gang stehen und versuchte ihre Röte zu verbergen. Sie hatte sich gerade wirklich blamiert.

„Herein" ertönte Dumbledores Stimme hinter der Tür und Harry öffnete diese fast schon gelangweilt.

„Ah! Harry mein Junge. Wie geht es dir?" Freundlich wie eh und je blickte Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtiger Direktor von Hogwarts, ihn über seine Halbmondgläser an.

Harry schnaubte über diese Frage nur verächtlich. //Ach macht sich Old Dumbi schon Sorgen um seine Schachfigur?//

Er setzte seine Maske jedoch Augenblicklich wieder auf und lächelte dem alten Mann entgegen. „Gut Professor, also wieso wollten sie mich sprechen?"

Der Direktor runzelte seine Stirn und ging auch nicht weiter darauf ein. Harry Potter war ihm in diesem Schuljahr wirklich zu einem Rätsel geworden. „Nun Harry, weißt du schon wo du deine Weihnachtsferien verbringen möchtest?" Zweifelnd ob er die Frage jetzt richtig verstanden hatte oder nicht, sah Harry den Direktor an. „Ich habe ja nicht wirklich die Auswahl oder Professor? Ich mein, zu den Dursleys werde ich bestimmt nicht freiwillig fahren und in den Fuchsbau werde ich wohl auch nicht fahren, da ich Mrs. Weasley nicht auf der Tasche liegen möchte. Sie hat auch ohne mich schon genug Geldsorgen."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend „Nun da hast du sicherlich recht, obwohl Molly es begrüßen würde wenn du Weihnachten zu ihnen fahren würdest. Aber in der Tat geht dies nicht, nur nicht aus deinen genannten Gründen. Es liegt einfach daran das sie sich über Weihnachten im Grimauld Place befinden werden. Genauso wie deine Freundin Hermine Granger."

„Und sie wollen mir damit sagen..?"

„Harry, es liegt doch auf der Hand. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit mit deinen Freunden und sicherlich noch anderen Personen die du magst Weihnachten zu feiern."

//Ich wusste gar nicht das ich es nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis dürfte..//.

„Sehr freundlich Direktor. Ich werde es mir überlegen... ich denke das wär's oder – " Sie wurden unterbrochen als plötzlich die Flammen im Kamin grün anfingen zu leuchten und ein mitgenommener Severus Snape aus diesen stieg. „Albus ich -" schweratmend stand er da und sah irritiert auf Harry. „Potter, was haben sie denn hier zu suchen?" Fragend blickte er zu Harry, welche nur die Schultern zuckte. „Wie? Ich wüsste nicht – "

„Nun beruhigt euch doch. Severus, Mr. Potter ist auf meinen Wunsch hier." Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte nur missmutig mit dem Kopf. „Albus ich hab Neuigkeiten, ich glaube aber nicht das sie für jedermann in diesem Raum bestimmt sind." Dabei blickte er Harry intensiv an. Dieser störte sich daran jedoch gar nicht. „Gut, Harry wenn du uns kurz entschuldigen würdest. Ich komme gleich wieder, warte hier einfach solange." Die beiden Erwachsenen gingen in einen Nebenraum und ließen Harry allein. //Tz, jetzt fängt der Kram schon wieder von neuem an. Er enthält mir schon wieder Informationen die wichtig sind.//

Ein Vogelgesang riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fawkes – der Phoenix saß auf seiner Stange und strahlte mit seinem prächtigen, roten Gefieder eine herrliche Wärme aus. „Hallo Fawkes. Na wie geht's dir?" Harry ging auf die Stange zu und streichelte den edlen Vogel. Dieser schmiegte sich gegen seine Hand und fing an eines seiner beruhigenden Lieder zu singen. Harry ließ sich an die Wand dahinter runter gleiten und starrte, der Musik lauschend, wie in Trance auf den Boden. Der Phoenix breitete seine Schwingen aus und flog zu Harry runter sodass dieser ihn dort weiter streicheln konnte.

Harry, der das aber nicht gesehen hatte fuhr erschrocken hoch, als der Vogel sich plötzlich auf seiner Schulter niederließ und stieß daraufhin mit der Stange zusammen. Erst passierte nichts und Harry atmete beruhigt aus, er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was Dumbledore für seltsame Sachen in seinem Büro hatte. Und wenn diese dann kaputt gehen würden... .

Der Junge der Lebt ließ seinen Blick durchs Büro schweifen und blieb an der Tür hängen, hinter der Snape und Dumbledore verschwunden waren. //Worüber die wohl reden?// Plötzlich tauchte ein hinterlistiges grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf. Das Problem könnte man doch sicherlich mit einem von Fred und Georges' LangziehOhren bewältigen. Er fummelte eines aus seiner Umhangtasche und besah es sich triumphierend. //Jetzt kann der Alte was erleben//.

Harry zog sich an der Stange von Fawkes hoch und stand gerade, als es auf einmal hinter ihm *klick* machte und die Stange im Boden versank.

„Oh Shit!!!" Harry bückte sich blitzschnell, was Fawkes dazu brachte empört von seiner Schulter zu flattern, und untersuchte den Boden, doch nichts. Keine Spur von einem Loch oder einer Stange die dort noch eben gestanden hatte. „Scheiße... was geht hier ab?" Er drehte sich um und entdeckte so etwas wie einen Tresor, der sich in der Wand geöffnet hatte.

„Ich glaub ich spinne..." Zögernd sah sich Harry um und lauschte doch die beiden Professoren ließen immer noch ein Gemurmel vernehmen. Woraus der Gryffindor schloss das sie noch am diskutieren waren. Also wandte er sich wieder dem Tresor zu. //Ich denke der wird noch mit so einigen Flüchen belegt worden sein.// Vorsichtig ging er darauf zu und blieb unmittelbar davor stehen.

//Wenn Hermine jetzt hier wäre.. die wüsste sicher einen Spruch, der diesen Kasten hier auf Flüche analysiert. Was soll's, muss ich halt ausprobieren.// Im inneren des Tresors, lagen ein paar Briefe und Unterlagen, genauso wie ein Buch.

„Ein Buch? Warum schließt Dumbledore Bücher ein?" Harry hob seine Hand und streckte sie in den Tresor rein. Nichts war passiert. //Scheint wohl doch nicht so wichtig zusein, wenn Dumbledore es nicht mit weiteren Flüchen schützt...// er wollte sich schon wieder abwenden als ihm noch ein Gedanke kam. //Aber was wenn er es nicht erwarten würde das jemand das hier finden würde? Hm.. Pech ... und wenn's eben doch nicht so wichtig ist. Dann wird er es bestimmt auch nicht vermissen." Fies grinsend drehte er sich wieder um und schnappte sich das Buch. Er hatte kaum Zeit sich den Titel durchzulesen, denn er hörte wie die Schritte sich der Tür näherten. //Oh MIST!// Schnell klappte er die Tresortür zu, worauf dieser wieder eins mit der Wand wurde und die Sitzstange von Fawkes wieder aus dem Boden auftauchte – Gerade rechtzeitig. Denn als diese wieder mit einem *klick* oben angekommen war öffnete sich die Tür und Harry verstaute das Buch unter seinem Umhang.

„Gut Severus. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht." Der Tränkemeister nuschelte etwas, was wohl ebenfalls heißen sollte und verschwand, nicht ohne Harry noch einige vielsagende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„So Harry, tut mir leid. Das Gespräch hat wohl doch etwas länger gedauert".

"Ja Direktor, deswegen werden sie es wohl auch verstehen, wenn ich jetzt zurück in den Gryffindorturm möchte. Es ist bald Sperrstunde und immerhin haben wir Morgen Unterricht. Da möchte ich schon ausgeschlafen sein."

„Aber natürlich Harry. Ich wünsche dir dann auch eine Gute Nacht".

//Ich ihnen zwar nicht .. aber -// "Danke Professor, ich Ihnen auch".

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Büro des Direktors.

Kaum war er in den Gängen, huschte er durch einige Geheimwege und stand dann auch schon vor der Fetten Dame.

„Passwort?"

„Hippogreif".

Sie klappte zur Seite und ließ Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort tummelten sich nur noch einige Siebtklässler und Hermine. „Gute Nacht Herm." Angesprochene sah erschrocken auf. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er reingekommen war. „oh, ja dir auch Gute Nacht."

Er war gerade dir Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, als ihm die Szene mit Ginny wieder einfiel. Doch im Moment konnte er nicht mit ihr reden. Sie war wohl schon im Mädchenschlafsaal und auf eine Rutschpartie hatte er keine Lust. //Muss ich wohl bis Morgen warten.//

Er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafraum und musste feststellen, dass seine Klassenkameraden, alle schon im Land der Träume waren. //Wir haben doch grad mal 22Uhr, warum schlafen die schon?// Ahnungslos zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem Bett. Dort legte er erst einmal das Buch unter sein Kissen und seinen Umhang ordentlich auf einen Stuhl. Dann nahm er sich sein Waschzeug und seinen Pyjama und ging in Bad, um sich noch schnell Bettfertig zumachen.

Kaum war dies erledigt, ging er in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Silencio" und direkt danach „Lumos" als ein schwacher Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab kam, holte er das Buch hervor und las sich den Titel durch.

„Mystische Artefakte aus dem Mittelalter", von Decon West. „Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du zu verbergen hast Dumbi". Er schlug das Buch wahllos in der Mitte auf und blieb erschrocken an einem Bild hängen. „Aber... Aber", schnell Blätterte er ein paar Seiten vor und blieb bei dem Kapiteltitel hängen. „Das Tor des Morpheus" flüsterte er fast lautlos und schlug wieder die Seite auf, auf der ein Bild von diesem Tor abgebildet war. Harry verstand im Moment gar nichts, wie hatte Dumbledore es wagen können IHM, dieses Buch zu unterschlagen? Er hatte von dem Schmerz, von der Sehnsucht und von der Verzweiflung Harrys gewusst und es ihm doch verschwiegen. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf, Tränen der Wut und zugleich der Trauer. Wut über die Ignoranz des alten Marionettenspielers und Trauer wegen der Schuldgefühle und Erinnerungen die damit verbunden waren. Der alte Mann hatte wahrscheinlich einen Weg hier drin stehen, wie man seinen Paten Sirius retten konnte. Und Harry würde sein Leben darauf verwetten, das dieses Tor des Morpheus, der Bogen aus dem Ministerium war.


	3. Erlösende Gespräche

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

freu danke für die lieben kommies! allekommieschreiberknuddel

Ich weiß zu Anfang ist hier noch kein Slash vorhandn.. aber ich bemühe mich den Slashsüchtigen unter euch schnell nach Schub liefern zu können

Viel spaß mit dem nächsten Chap!

Kapitel 3

Harry wachte im Gegensatz zu sonst recht früh auf. Zwar waren seine Zimmernachbarn auch schon wach, aber das sollte ja nichts heißen. Harry wurde ja sonst immer erst 5min. vor Frühstückende wach.

Langsam schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite und legte seine Beine über die Bettkante. Da er in Dudleys viel zu langen Pyjamas schlafen musste, hing ihm die Hose ziemlich locker auf der Hüfte und ließ auch viel Luftdurchlässigkeit zu.

„Hey, hat jemand schon daran gedacht Harry aufzuwecken?" ertönte Rons Stimme aus dem Bad. Woraufhin Neville und Seamus zu Harrys Bett sahen und merkten das er schon wach war. „Nicht nötig Ron, bin schon wach." Man konnte einen überraschten Ron entdecken der um die Ecke lugte und seinen besten Kumpel bestaunte. „Wasn mit dir los? Krank?" Harry winkte nur ab und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Irgendetwas vor sich hin nuschelnd griff er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Dabei fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Buch von gestern. Er war sich immer noch nicht so sicher, wie er im Bezug auf Dumbledore reagieren sollte. Immerhin hatte er ihm dieses Buch verschwiegen.

„Hey Harry, was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Was war das eigentlich gestern mit Ginny? Ich versteh nicht was da abgegangen ist. Wieso hat sie geweint.?"

Unbewusst brachte Neville ihn damit zurück in die Gegenwart und erinnerte Harry daran, dass er noch mit Ginny darüber reden wollte.

„Oh, weißt du Neville... ich.. –". „Kommt schon Jungs! Bewegt euch endlich! Da ist Harry mal pünktlich wach und dann müsst ihr die Zeit verquatschen. LOS!" Neville warf lachend ein Kissen nach Dean. „DAS SAGT DER GRÖßTE QUATSCHKOPP DEN HOGWARTS JE GESEHEN HAT!" rief Neville ihm noch hinter her bevor er und Harry in den Waschraum gingen und sich dort schnell wuschen und dann fertig machten.

Still standen sie nebeneinander und putzen sich die Zähne, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Als sie dann fertig waren und sich schnell angezogen hatten. Kam der tollpatschige Gryffindor wieder auf Ginny. „ Und?"

Verwirrt sah Harry auf. „Meinst du mich?" „Ja, was ist denn jetzt mit Ginny." fragte er leise und wurde rot. Harry der dies jedoch bemerkte musste grinsen. /Daher weht der Wind also. Neville ist verliebt/

„Ginny macht sich Unnötige Sorgen um mich Neville, ich werde heute noch versuchen mit ihr zu reden."

„Achso, o—okay ich dachte nur ..-" „Was? Das sie in mich verliebt ist und ich sie hab abblitzen lassen?" Neville sah Harry aus geweiteten Augen an und wurde noch röter. „Hab ich recht Neville?"

„Ich.. Ähm.. also ... ja." druckste dieser rum und sah auf den Boden. „Nev? Bist du in Ginny verliebt?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und blieb mit Neville im Gang zum Gemeindschaftsraum stehen. Dieser sah wohl ein das Harry es eh bemerkt hatte und nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

Da aber nach wenigen Augenblicken keine Antwort von seinem Gegenüber kam. Sah Neville vorsichtig hoch und blickte in ein lächelndes Gesicht, was bei Harry in letzter Zeit wirklich zur Seltenheit geworden ist. „Harry?" „Neville, Ginny ist seit der 2 Klasse nicht mehr in mich verliebt." Neville durchfluteten in diesen Moment tausend Glücksgefühle, die in seinem Bauch ein herrliches Kribbeln verursachten. Dementsprechend strahlte der schüchterne Junge auch und umarmte Harry. „Danke Harry! Vielen Dank!" Noch etwas perplex, aber verstehend klopfte Harry ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich wüsste zwar nicht unbedingt, wofür du mir danken müsstest aber okay." Harry löste sich von diesem wieder und sie gingen weiter die Treppen runter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Den ganzen Weg über freute sich Harry komischerweise für Neville. Nie hatte dieser wirklich Glück mit Mädchen und irgendwie hatte Harry auch das Gefühl, dass Virginia nicht abgeneigt sein würde. Erst würde Harry das mit sich und Ginny klären und dann würde er vorsichtig auf Neville zu sprechen kommen.

Sie waren vor der Großen Halle an und schlossen sich dem Schülerstrom an, der sich hineinzwängte. Harry der dies nicht sehr oft erlebte, rollte genervt die Augen und zwängte sich mit Neville durch. Kurz bevor dieser sich jedoch setzen wollte, zog dieser ihn zu sich hin und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Neville, ich werde dir im Bezug auf Ginny ein bisschen helfen okay?" Abwartend auf Nevilles Reaktion ,ließ er ihn wieder ein bisschen Abstand nehmen. Angesprochener schien leicht unentschlossen zu sein, denn er sah Harry panisch an. „Nev? Alles klar?" „Harry, was... was wenn sie nicht möchte? Na ja," er kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn, „dann hast du zumindest Gewissheit und läufst keinem Wunschtraum hinterher.. okay?" Neville nickte resignierend, gegen Harry zu gewinnen war eh schwer.

„Gut, dann wünsch ich dir einen guten Hunger." Er drückte Neville runter auf die Bank und ging selber weiter nach hinten wo sein persönlicher Platz frei war. /Oh, Ginny ist schon da... um so besser /

Harry setzte sich auf die Bank und starrte die Rothaarige ohne Pause an. Das Weasleymädchen bemerkte seine Blicke. War jedoch nicht gewillt zu reagieren, sie war immer noch sauer auf Harry. Da der Goldjunge ,aber nicht aufgeben wollte ,starrte er sie weiterhin an. Nach 10min. aber reichte es ihr und sie sah Harry aus blitzenden Augen an.

„Was ist dein Problem Harry James Potter?" Überrascht zog dieser Malfoy like die Augenbraue hoch und sah sie fragend an. „Sollte ich nicht eher fragen was dein Problem ist ,Virginia Monica Weasley?"

„Du weißt genau das du mich nicht SO nennen sollst!" „Und du weißt genau das ich es hasse nicht bescheid zu wissen! Also was ist los mit dir?"

„Was los ist mit mir?.. Ich glaubs einfach nicht! Du fragst mich allen ernstes was mit mir los ist? Harry ! HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? Du siehst aus wie ein Skelett! Da macht man sich halt Sorgen TUT MIR LEID!"

Sie wollte schon wieder aufstehen und wegrennen. Aber Harry packte sie blitzschnell über den Tisch, an ihrem Handgelenk und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ginny, komm schon setzt dich wieder. Dieses mal wirst du mich nicht einfach wie ein blöden hier sitzen lassen, nach dem du mich in der Großen Halle zusammengestaucht hast."

Unmerklich warf Harry einen Blick zu Neville der das Gespräch gebannt verfolgte. „Was willst du denn noch hören? Ich hab's dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt!"

„Vielleicht wäre es kein schlechter Anfang, wenn du damit anfangen würdest, mir zu erklären was du gestern mit ‚falschem Mitleid' gemeint hast!"

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als wenn du nicht wüsstest wovon ich rede!"

„Doch tu ich aber, denn ich weiß WIRKLICH nicht wovon du redest."

„Tja dann hast du Pech gehabt!" Sie wollte sie erneut erheben, aber Harry stand schneller auf und zog sie hinter sich her aus der Großen Halle. Es ging alles so schnell, das Ginny nicht reagieren konnte, bevor sie draußen waren. Wütend riss sie sich aus dem festen Griff und verpasste Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Dieser hatte die Hand nicht kommen sehen und sah Ginny dementsprechend überrascht an. Auf Harrys Haut wurde langsam ein roter Handabdruck sichtbar und Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Schmerzende Stelle.

Ginny die erst jetzt wirklich realisierte was sie getan hatte, hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund und bekam große Augen.

„Harry... ich-"

„Lass gut sein Ginny. Ich geh schon."

Ginny sah noch in Harrys grüne Augen und bemerkte wie stumpf sie mit einem Mal wirkten, bevor dieser sich umdrehte und davon marschierte.

„Harry! Jetzt warte doch." Das rothaarige Mädchen rannte ihm schnell hinter her und zog ihn in einen leeren Verwandlungsraum. Was keiner von beiden bemerkt hatte war, wie ein gewisser Blondschopf ihnen gefolgt war und die ganze Szene von einer Nische aus beobachtet hatte.

Im Klassenraum setzte Harry sich Ausdruckslos auf einen der Tische und starrte auf den Boden.

"Harry, du.. du willst du immer noch wissen wieso, wieso ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe, das ich deinen falschen Mitleid nicht haben möchte ?" Verzweifelt suchte Ginny Harrys Blick doch dieser starrte nur Geistesabwesend zu Boden.

„Harry?" flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme. Das einzige Weasleymädchen lie verzweifelt auf und ab.

„Harry? Ich flehe dich an! Rede mit mir! Verschließe nicht deine Gefühle vor mir! Du bist doch wie mein großer Bruder. Harry!" Verzweifelt warf sie sich in seine Arme und fing an zu weinen. Gegen seine Brust trommelnd, bekam sie nicht mit wie Harrys Blick sich vom Boden löste und Ginny sanft ansah.

„Gin.. ist doch schon gut.." Er nahm Ginny mit sanften Druck in eine Umarmung. Virginia aber wehrte sich gegen die Umarmung und sah im geradewegs in die Augen. „Nein ist es nicht. Ich hatte nicht das recht dich zu schlagen." Harry schmunzelte leicht, lange konnte er dem Mädchen nicht böse sein.

„Ich hätte dich aber auch nicht so grob aus der Halle ziehen dürfen, also mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

„Harry? Sei ehrlich, warum verschließt du dich so vor uns? Vor allem vor mir! Du sagtest mal zu mir, egal was passiert ich könnte immer zu dir kommen und mich aussprechen. Weißt du noch was ich daraufhin zu dir gesagt hatte?"

Unmerklich nickte der Junge der Überlebte und sah Ginny einen Moment lang unsicher an.

„Es hat nicht an Wert oder an Wahrheit verloren! Du kannst ebenfalls mit mir über alles reden. Ich dachte vor allem, seit dem du mir gebeichtet hast, das du schwul bist, würde dir dies klar sein." Hoffnungsvoll und doch zugleich verzweifelt, funkelten ihm blaue, treue Augen entgegen.

„Ich weiß Gin, aber -"

„Aber? Egal was es ist oder was du denken oder fühlen solltest. Ich würde mich nie von dir abwenden, egal welches Problem du hast."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Doch dann durchbrach Harry sie mit einem Folgen schweren Satz.

„Ziehst du mit mir in den Krieg?" bevor Gin jedoch darauf antworten konnte fuhr er fort. „Ich weiß, es ist zuviel verlangt. Aber ich brauche Hilfe, mir ist klar das ich das nicht allein schaffen kann."

Etwas irritiert nickte Gin „Natürlich, du weißt das ich immer hinter dir stehen werde, aber ich verstehe nicht wieso du dich deshalb so verschließt. Ich meine es war von vorneherein klar das du gegen Voldemort - ."

„Voldemort? Wer redet denn hier von Voldemort? Ich rede von Albus Dumbledore! Dieser senile, alter Penner ist mit allen Wassern gewaschen.. ich werde ihm nie verzeihen was er mir angetan hat."

„Ich wusste ja schon immer das du Dumbi nicht besonders leiden kannst, aber gegen ihn in den Krieg ziehen? Ist dir klar das du damit die ganze Zauberergesellschaft auf dich hetzt? Ich meine will nur das du weißt, dass Albus Dumbledore sehr viel ansehen genießt. Allein schon dadurch das er Grindelwald bezwingt hat und das er sich öffentlich gegen Voldemort stellt."

Harry wurde ernst.

„Natürlich ist mir das alles klar, Gin.. Virginia.. ich... Dumbledore wusste bescheid." Er hockte sich auf den Boden und umschlang seine Beine, welche plötzlich anfingen zu zittern – wie sein ganzer Körper.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung? Was hat Dumbledore gewusst?"

Ohne aufzusehen, hatte dieser seinen Rücken entblößt und ihn Ginny zugewandt.

Die Rothaarige schluckte schwer und versuchte stark zu bleiben. Doch sie ihr wurde mit einem Schlag klar was Harry durchgemacht haben musste.

Auf Harrys Rücken waren etliche Narben zu erkennen unter anderem ein Wort, das aus Narben bestand. Allerdings war es nur schwer zu erkennen, da jmd scheinbar öfters über die Wunde gekratzt hatte und damit das Wort zu verwischen.

Nach Atem ringend fuhr Ginny fast hauchzart über die Narben und sah Harry mit Tränen an. „Wer?"

Harry wandte sich ihr wieder, mit einem tapferen lächeln zu. „Wer wohl? Die Dursleys".

„Aber, wie konnte Dumbledore davon erfahren? Ich meine wenn einer der, dich beschützenden Auroren die bemerkt hätte, sie währen dir 100 zur Hilfe geeilt. Vor allem weil dich in den Sommerferien Remus und Severus des öfteren bewachen sollten.

Kalt lachte Harry auf. „Bitte? Dumbledore hat schon lange keine Wachen mehr in die Nähe des Ligusterwegs geschickt! Ich musste es ihm per EULE schreiben. Weißt du was er mir geantwortet hatte?"

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, worauf Harry einen zerknittertes Stück Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche rauszog.

„Lies es dir einfach durch okay?"

Lieber Harry,

ich weiß nicht warum du mir so etwas schreibst. Ich finde es einfach nur ungeheuerlich wie du dich deinen Verwandten gegenüber verhältst. Sie haben dich seit du ein Baby warst aufgenommen und durchgefüttert. Ich denke du solltest diesen Unfug lassen, in dem du mir keine Briefe mehr schreibst, in denen du mir weiß machen willst, das auch nur einer der Dursleys dich sexuell belästigen würde.

Wir sehen uns derweil in Hogwarts wieder.

Ich weiß deine Trauer um Sirius ist groß. Aber ich muss dich doch trotzdem inständig darum bitten, aufhören auf so eine Art und Weise zu versuchen unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken.

Mit freundlich Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

Erschrocken darüber vertiefte sich ihre Trauer nur und steigerte gleichzeitig ihre Wut über den Direktor.

Sie legte das Stück Papier zu Seite und hockte sich Harry gegenüber.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Skeptisch sah Harry seine Rothaarige Freundin an. „Was meinst du ?"

„Ich meine, du hast keine Schuld daran was passiert ist. Wenn sie einer hat dann Dumbledore."

„Ich weiß Ginny. Trotzdem danke."

Er lächelte sie zögerlich an.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Weine ruhig".

Es war als hätte sich eine Barriere in ihm gelöst, auch wenn Harry versuchte dies zu verbergen. Doch genügte ein Blick Ginnys und er ließ seine eh schon gebrochene Maske fallen.

Harry fing an zu schluchzen und zu schlucken, Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und schienen kein Ende zu nehmen.

Gin reagierte sofort und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Schhh.. ist ja gut."

Harry klammerte sich an sie wie ein ertrinkender ,der versuchte halt zu bekommen.

„Ich fühle mich so schmutzig Ginny. Jede Nacht, jede verdammte Nacht sehe ich diese verdammten , ekligen Hände und dieses, zu einem hässlichen, grinsen verzogenes Gesicht. Wenn ich dann schreiend aufwache, glauben alle ich hätte wohl wieder einen Alptraum Voldemorts gehabt. Aber das stimmt nicht, diese Alpträume sind viel schlimmer." Harry verlor sich in einem tiefen Strom der Verzweiflung, aus dem er nicht mehr herauszukommen schien.

„Ich will nicht mehr Gin. Ich habe einfach keine Kraft mehr."

Ginny die sich alles still anhörte war geschockt über Harrys Aussage.

„Nein,bitte Harry. So darfst du nicht denken! Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Du bist doch mein großer Bruder. Wenn du springst , spring ich auch verstanden? Also mach keinen Unsinn hörst du?"

Sie hatte sein Gesicht, sanft zwischen ihre zierlichen Hände genommen und zwang ihn somit, sie anzusehen.

Sein Tränenfluss hatte aufgehört und hinterließ nur noch gerötete Augen, die Ginny dankend anblickten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde."

„Dafür sind Geschwister da ,oder?"

Angesprochener nickte nur zustimmend und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Ich denke wir sollten langsam gehen Ginny, der Unterricht beginnt in 5min."

Sie nickte ihn an und sprach noch einen Zauber über Harry, der ihm seine, vom weinen geschwollenen Augen wieder normalisierten.

„Danke Gin." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sie mit sich hoch. „ach bevor ich's vergesse... du hast einen sehr netten Verehrer."

Überrascht über diesen Themenwechsel blinzelte sie ihn an. „Ach ja? Wer denn?"

„Neville".

Virginia starrte ihn für einen Augenblick seltsam an, bis sie Harry freudig in die Arme sprang.

„Danke Danke Danke!"

„Wofür bedankst du dich?"

„ Dafür das Gott mir so einen Engel wie dich geschickt hat!"

„Bedanke dich dann doch bei Gott."

Empört boxte sie ihm leicht in die Seite und grinste Harry dann an.

„Hör auf so zu grinsen, da bekommt man ja Angst! Jetzt komm.. wir müssen gehen! Und ich gebe dir einen Rat. Rede mit Neville, er ist schon ganz durcheinander wegen dir."

Er zwinkerte ihr noch mal zu bevor er nach seiner Tasche griff und aus dem Raum, Richtung Kerker düste.

/Warum muss ich auch gleich an einem Montag morgen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben?/


	4. Animagus?

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Hier kommt mein 4. Kapitel!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Und ich denke die Frage die so ein paar Kommis-Schreiber beschäftigt habe, ob Draco die letzte Szene im Klassenraum mitbekommen hat, wird sich wohl gleich Auflösen

Ginny stand wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihrem ‚Bruder' Irritiert hinterher. /Wie gut beherrscht er seine Gedanken und Gefühle? In der eine Sekunde zerbrechlicher als Glas und in der nächsten schon wieder so stark wie... ein Held./

Auch wenn sie sich große Sorgen machte, lange konnte die rothaarige ihre Gedanken nicht mehr von dem Abwenden, was ihr Harry vor wenigen Minuten offenbart hatte. /Neville hat Interesse an mir// Glücklich quietschte sie auf und ließ den Brief fallen, den sie die ganze Zeit über fest umklammert hielt.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ Ginny aber wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen kommen.

„Oh Mist! Nicht schon wieder zu spät! McGonagall bringt mich noch um!"

Sie hastete aus dem alten Klassenraum und rannte fluchend die Flure' Hogwarts entlang.

/Endlich, ich dachte schon die geht nie//

Draco trat aus seinem Versteck und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Robe. Er wusste zwar das er ebenfalls zu spät kommen würde. Aber Onkel Severus würde ihn eh nur ermahnen, da war er sich sicher. Außerdem war der Brief den Ginny fallen gelassen hatte viel wichtiger.

/ Ein wirklich interessantes Gespräch.. ganz abgesehen von dem Brief./

Er hob das zerknitterte Stück Pergament auf und erkannte darauf die Schrift des Schuldirektors. Draco hatte zwar nicht ‚wörtlich' mitbekommen was Ginny und Harry gemeint hatten, aber bei den Reaktionen beider und Harrys Narben konnte er sich seinen Teil schon denken.

Flüchtig überflog er den Brief und begann zu grinsen.

„Tja Dumbles, damit hast du deinen treuesten Anhänger in die Hände des Lords getrieben, vielen Dank auch."

Sorgfältig steckte er den Brief in seine Hosentasche und machte sich auf den Weg, Richtung Kerker.

„Mr. Potter! Was erlauben sie sich 2 mal in einem Monat zu spät zu meinem Unterricht zu kommen? Sie sind ein ignoranter und ein eingebildeter Flegel, der meint sich alles erlauben zu können ! Setzen sie sich und 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Harry schnaubte genervt auf. Es nervte ihn sehr, wenn Sev ihn so anschnauzen musste, nur um ihre Freundschaft zu verbergen.

Er wanderte mit Ausdrucksloser Miene zu seinem Platz und fing an das Rezept von der Tafel zu schreiben.

Wenige Augenblicke später trat Draco Malfoy, selbsternannter Prinz von Slytherin, in das Klassenzimmer ein und wurde sofort von seinem Onkel eingenommen und zur Seite gezogen.

„Draco! Wo warst du? Du bist fast 20min zu spät gekommen!"

„Sorry Sev, hatte was dringendes zu erledigen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?" Dabei nickte Draco kurz zu Harry rüber und machte es für Severus Snape verständlicher.

„Nun, gut. Aber pass mir auf das du wegen deiner Aufträge nicht den Unterricht versäumst! Du brauchst trotz allem immer noch einen guten Abschluss!"

„Ist ja gut Onkel, ich werde mich, wenn es dir denn nichts ausmachen sollte, mich jetzt an meinen Trank ranmachen."

Severus entließ ihn aus seiner kleinen Unterhaltung und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sein Patensohn war eine Klasse für sich, das musste man ihm lassen.

Da im 7. Schuljahr Partnerarbeit bevorstand, teilten die Lehrer die 6. Klässler jetzt schon auf und gaben ihnen jede Unterrichtsstunde einen neuen Partner.

Draco durfte sich also wohl oder übel neben Harry Potter, Goldjunge aus Gryffindor setzen.

Er ließ sich elegant neben diesen auf seinen Stuhl fallen und fragte sofort ganz dezent nach seinem befinden.

„Hallo Potter, na? Stress mit der Alten?" Genervt wollte sich Harry zu ihm umdrehen und kontern, da trat aber schon Prof. Snape auf und funkelte Harry fies an. „Gibt es ein Problem Mr. Potter."

„Nein Professor, wenn ich ein Problem hätte, würde ich ihnen sofort Bescheid sagen." Künstlich freundlich lächelte er Severus an und drehte sich zu Malfoy um. „Draco, schön das du dich um mein Liebesleben sorgst, aber lass uns lieber ein anderes Mal darüber plaudern! Im Moment würde ich doch viel lieber meinen Trank fertig stellen." Immer noch lächelte dieser Malfoy freundlich entgegen und hatte dabei ein ironisches funkeln in den Augen.

/Oh man, wenn Potter so drauf ist macht er einem Ja echt Angst/ Draco beäugte seinen Tischnachbarn noch etwas skeptisch, ehe er sich letztendlich dem Trank widmete den Harry angefangen hatte.

Snape indessen ließ die beiden alleine und musste fast schon grinsen. Er mochte die beiden mittlerweile wirklich gerne, nur tat es ihm leid das er Harry in der Öffentlichkeit immer noch diskriminieren musste. Hermine Granger würde doch sofort fragen stellen, wenn Severus plötzlich nett zu Harry wäre und dazu kommt noch, dass sein guter Ruf dann ruiniert wäre.

Nach Zaubertränke hatten die Gryffindors eine Stunde Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws und die Slytherins eine Freistunde.

Draco nutzte dies voll aus und marschierte sofort in sein Zimmer. Er musste sofort einen Brief an seinen Meister schicken.

Schnell kramte er eine Pergamentrolle, seine edle Feder und seine Tinte raus und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

***********

Harry saß gelangweilt im Gewächshaus Nr. 4 neben Neville der eifrig mitschrieb. Er konnte den Eifer des tollpatschigen Jungen einfach nicht nachvoll ziehen. Was fand dieser an Pflanzen so spannend? Harry wurde bei dem Gedanken an dieses Fachgebiet schon müde.

„MR. POTTER!"

Erschrocken fuhr dieser hoch und sah in das missbilligte Gesicht von Professor Sprout.

„Ja Professor?"

„Mr. Potter da sie meinen sie müssen meinem Unterricht keine Folge leisten, können sie gerne gehen! Nur, wenn sie gehen, melden sie sich heute abend bei Mr. Filch um 19 Uhr zum Nachsitzen.

/Mr. Filch? Bei Merlin nein danke! Der alte Knacker ist doch auf jeden Geil hier in der Schule... /

Unweigerlich dachte er dabei an ein ekelhaftes Ereignis vor Ostern in seinem 4. Schuljahr.

Flashback

Harry rutschte auf den Knien rum und polierte die einzelnen Pokale und Vitrinen. /Oh man, meine Hände sind schon ganz schrumpelig, dieses kleine Frettchen. Wenn ich Malfoy morgen in die Finger kriege, kann der was erleben-/ er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Po spürte. Erschrocken erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung und wartete einen Augenblick. / War das jetzt nur Einbildung/ Doch plötzlich spürte er erneut eine Hand auf seinem Hintern, doch dieses mal blieb es nicht nur bei einer Berührung. Die Hand fuhr langsam auf und ab, bis sie immer weiter Richtung Körpermitte glitt.

Da sprang Harry panisch auf und stieß die Person unsanft von sich. „Was soll denn das?"

Mit einem Mal drehte der Junge der lebt sich um und bekam einen geekelten Gesichtsausdruck."

„Filch? Uargh... ." ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er den Gedanken dadurch schnell verlieren. Als Argus Filch sich jedoch rührte, packte Harry seinen Umhang und rannte aus dem Pokalzimmer. /Soll der doch sehen wie das Pokalzimmer sauber wird. Ich werde mich diesem Notgeilen Sack auf keinen Meter mehr nähern//

Damit rannte er so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Flashback Ende

„Nein, Professor ich werde bleiben."

„Gut, dann passen sie aber jetzt besser auf Mr. Potter!"

Das war aber schon gar nicht mehr notwendig denn schon klingelte es zum Stunden ende und Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss sah er wie Hagrid gerade eine Gruppe von 4 Klässern entließ und ihm zuwinkte. „HARRY! KOMM DOCH MAL WIEDER AUF EINEN TEE VORBEI OKAY?"

Ein kleines lächeln, schlich sich auf Harrys Gesichtzüge. Er nickte ihm zu und streckte noch zusätzlich den Daumen nach oben. „NA KLAR DOCH ! BIS DANN".

Er lief mit der kleinen Schülertraube hoch ins Schloss und geradewegs in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und die anderen hatten jetzt Wahrsagen. Zum Glück hatte Harry dieses Fach abgewählt. Diese unfähige Trelawney hätte er nicht mehr ertragen können dieses Jahr. Die immer mit ihren Todesvorhersagen!

Aber Ron und Co. beschwerten sich nicht, sie hatten Zaubertränke abgewählt und dafür keinen Unterricht mehr bei der Fledermaus.

Somit hatte er den Gesamten Jungenschlafsaal für sich allein.

Harry legte seine Schultasche beiseite. Er hatte heute erst wieder am Nachmittag Unterricht - eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung.

Jetzt aber, wollte er erst einmal wieder sein Animagustraining machen.

Er holte seinen Tarnumhang aus seinen Koffer, genauso wie die Karte der Rumtreiber, das Buch von Sirius und seinen Zauberstab.

Unterwegs zum Raum der Wünsche traf er auf Malfoy der einen Brief in der Hand hielt, anscheinend wollte dieser zur Eulerei.

Ahnungslos zuckte er die Schultern. Was interessierte es ihn schon was Malfoy machte? Er konnte ja froh sein, wenn dieser im nicht am Arsch klebte.

Im Raum der Wünsche angekommen, nahm er den Umhang ab und legte alles wieder ordentlich auf einen Stapel.

Danach schnappte er sich sein Buch und schlug es auf genau der Seite auf, auf der er aufgehört hatte.

/So, jetzt geht's ums eingemachte//

Harry hoffte natürlich darauf das er sich sofort verwandeln konnte. Jedoch wusste er auch, dass dies nur wenigen Gelungen war und daher nicht sehr wahrscheinlich sein konnte.

Folglich stellte Harry sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf und beruhigte sich langsam.

Er las sich noch mehrmals die Textstelle durch und murmelte immer wieder zu sich selbst, dass es klappen würde.

„ Um sich zum ersten Mal in einen Animagus verwandeln zu können, muss man eins mit seinem Geist und Verstand sein. Es könnte ansonsten zu Komplikationen und unerwünschten Nebeneffekten kommen, wie z.B. nur zur Hälfte den Körper des Tieres zu bekommen oder nur seine Lautsprache."

Er runzelte die Stirn, es wäre wohl nicht sehr vorteilhaft in Hogwarts mit Spitzen Ohren rumzulaufen oder statt zu sprechen nur knurren und jaulen zu können.

Dann jedoch besann er sich wieder und konzentrierte sich auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe – das Verwandeln.

Er schloss seine Augen und rief sich das Bild des Wolfes vor Augen. Pechschwarzes Fell, gelb glühende Augen, spitze/gefährliche Zähne und die starken Pfoten, die mit scharfen Krallen versehen waren.

Als er das Bild fest vor Augen hatte, prägte er es sich ein und öffnete seine Augen um den Zauberspruch auszusprechen.

„Fusion del corps" er machte einen Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab... und nichts passierte.

„wieso-"

Plötzlich hielt er inne, er spürte ein seltsames ziehen und kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper. Als er abrupt zusammen schrumpfte und spürte wie sein ganzer Körper zusammen gepresst wurde und wieder neu definiert. Fast dachte Harry er würde Ohnmächtig werden, allerdings hörten die Schmerzen so schnell auf, wie sie gekommen waren. Verwundert öffnete er seine Augeund und hatte plötzlich eine ganz andere Perspektive. /Hat es jetzt geklappt? Oder ist irgendetwas schief gegangen// Noch etwas wackelig bewegte er sich auf scheinbar vier Pfoten und tapste zu einem Spiegel, der sofort auf Wunsch erschien.

Als er sein Spiegelbild erblickte, musste er schlucken. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft! Er war ein Animagus geworden, Sirius wäre sicher stolz auf ihn geworden.

Bei den Gedanken an seinen Paten bekamen seine stechenden Augen einen trüben Schimmer, er verwarf diesen Trauer Gedanken jedoch schnell. Er würde immerhin seinen Paten retten, da brauchte er keine Trübsäligen Gedanken.

Er lief zu seinem Kleiderhaufen zurück als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde das er gar nicht wusste wie er sich zurück verwandeln sollte. /Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße//

Er lief etwas sicherer als zu Anfang zu dem Buch und las an der Stelle nach, wo er die Antwort erwartet hätte, jedoch war die Seite schon wieder zu Ende und er musste umblättern. Was sich mit Pfoten als schwierig erwies.

/ Oh Shit! Warum muss mir auch immer so eine Scheiße passieren// Er versuchte mit seinen Pfoten eine Seite umzublättern, allerdings merkte er bald das er die Seiten ausreißen würde mit den Krallen die er hatte und ließ es bleiben.

Etwas panisch überlegte der Wolf was er tun konnte, viel blieb ihm ja nicht übrig.

/Tja, ich könnte jetzt hier solange sitzen bleiben bis mich jemand findet, aber dann ... müsste ich erklären wie ich an dieses Buch gelangt bin, ich müsste mich als Animagi registrieren lassen und Dumbledore würde bescheid wissen. Gut, diese Option fällt schon mal weg... ich könnte allerdings auch nach jemanden Suchen der mir helfen könnte...

Severus Snape! ... nein… das geht nicht, ich bin im 7. Stock und er sitzt im Kerker... Ginny? Hm.. na ja… ich denke ich könnte mich durch einige Geheimgänge schleichen und eventuell meinen Tarnumhang benutzen./

Einen Versuch war es wert fand Harry und griff mit seinen Vorderzähnen nach dem Umhang. Mit einer Kopfbewegung nach hinten warf er sich den Umhang über den Rücken und lief damit zum Spiegel.

Im Spiegel war zwar noch eine Schwanzspitze zu erkennen, aber wenn er Glück hatte, würde es niemand bemerken.

Er wandte sich an die Tür und sprang auf die Hinterbeine, um mit den Vorderbeinen die Klinke runterzudrücken. Es erwies sich als etwas schwieriger als Gedacht, denn der Junge der Lebt hatte sich noch nicht so ganz an seine Situation gewöhnt und rutschte an dem Türgriff ab. /Argh! Was mache ich denn bloß?// Unweigerlich begann er zu knurren und ließ ein wütendes Schnauben hören. Erneut sprang er mit den Vorderpfoten an die Klinke und drückte sie mit Gewalt runter. Da die Tür jedoch nach außen hin zu öffnen war, plumpste er ungeschickt aus der Tür hinaus und lag mit den Pfoten ausgestreckt in alle Himmelsrichtungen, im Gang.

/Bei Merlin... autsch.. das tat weh.../ er jaulte kurz auf ließ den Ton jedoch im Hals stecken als er sah wie Draco Malfoy um die Ecke kam und plötzlich stehen blieb. /Mist.. hat er mich gehört/

„Was ist denn hier los?" Skeptisch blickte Malfoy auf die geöffnete Tür und den Tierkopf der komischerweise im Weg rumlag.

„Schlachtet der Riese neuerdings seine Haustiere?" Verächtlich grinsend bei dem Gedanken an Hagrid. Ging er zu der Tür, kurz davor blieb er stehen und spähte um die Ecke. Der Raum war bloß mit einem Teppich ausgelegt und besaß einen Spiegel an der Wand. /Oh.. ich denke das wird dann wohl der berühmte Raum der Wünsche sein. /

Harry atmete leise auf, Draco konnte zwar seinen Schädel sehen, dachte aber wohl das dieser von einem Kadaver war. Außerdem war dieser wohl gerade von dem Raum so fasziniert... das er ohne Probleme verschwinden konnte.

Als Malfoy jedoch in den Raum gehen wollte, stolperte er über Harrys Hinterteil und flog ebenfalls zu Boden. Mittlerweile war Harry völlig aufgedeckt und lag ohne Schutz mitten im 7. Stock. /Okay... Flur... Hogwarts…. Oder Malfoy? … ähm... Malfoy//

Der Wolf rappelte sich auf und humpelte leicht in den Raum, was von Draco mit großen Augen quittiert wurde.

/Oh fuck... ein.. Wolf... / er wollte gerade aufstehen und rauslaufen, als ihm etwas seltsames auffiel. Der Wolf hatte eine ihm bekannte Narbe auf der Stirn. Eine weltberühmte Narbe.

„Potter?" Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging zu Harry. „Potter? Bist du das?" Dieser sah ihn nur geschockt an /woher weiß er denn das ich... ich bin//

Er war auch noch viel zu perplex um zu reagieren, als Draco ihm schon mit der Hand über die Stirn strich und damit die Narbe besser sehen konnte.

„Natürlich bist du das, nur einer hat diese Narbe." Dabei lächelte Malfoy komischerweise und kraulte ihn sanft hinter seinem Ohr. „Hast es wohl endlich geschafft was?" Er klopfte ihm kurz auf den Hals und wollte schon zur Tür hinaus gehen als ihm einfiel das Harry wohl verletzt war.

Er schloss die Tür und ging zu Harry in die Knie. „Komm schon du musst dich zurück verwandeln. Wenn du als Wolf bleibst kann ich deinen Fuß nicht heilen."

Aus seiner starre zurück geholt, wunderte Harry sich schon gar nicht mehr, warum Draco so nett zu ihm war. Malfoy war eh schon seltsam, er konnte froh sein, wenn er ihm helfen würde. Nur wie konnte Harry ihm begreiflich machen, dass eben das der Grund seiner Hilflosigkeit war?

In seiner Animagusgestalt humpelte er einfach weiter und legte sich mit seiner Schnauze auf das Buch.

Draco verstand nicht ganz, was das sollte. „Komm schon Harry, wenn ich dir helfen soll musst du dich zurück verwandeln."

/Oh man! ICH KANN MICH NICHT ZURÜCK verwandeln/

Harry jankte und schob ihm das Buch zu , in der Hoffnung er würde die Stelle lesen und ihm erklären , wie er sich zurück verwandeln könnte.

„Das Buch? Was ist damit?" Skeptisch hob Malfoy das Buch hoch und las sich die Seite durch. Dort stand wie man sich in einen Animagus verwandeln konnte. Schön und gut, aber wo lag das Problem?

/ Du bist doch sonst immer so schlau! Warum machst du ausgerechnet jetzt einen auf schwer von Begriff?!?//

Es war zum Haare rausreißen! Harry überlegte fieberhaft was er tun sollte. Währendessen rätselte Draco was er mit dem Buch sollte.

/Also, entweder hat er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, oder das ist nicht Potter... hm.. ich glaube letzteres ist unwahrscheinlich. Also gut, Potter hat nicht alle Taschen im Schrank/ Mit dieser Schlussfolgerung drehte Draco sich um und wollte schon zur Tür raus gehen, was Harry aber noch rechtzeitig bemerkte und sich in seinem Hosenbein verbiss.

„Argh, Potter! Hast du sie noch alle? Lass mich los! Die Hose war teuer! POTTER!" Malfoy ließ das Buch fallen und packte Harrys Schnauze um ihn von seiner Hose los zubekommen. Aber die spitzen Zähne von diesem erschwerten das ganze Vorhaben nur, immerhin wollte Draco keine Bisswunden an seinen Händen, die Narben hinterlassen könnten.

„Man Harry, jetzt lass los. Ich werde mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Aber sag, mir endlich warum du dich nicht zurück verwandelst-" Da fiel es ihm wie schuppen von den Augen. Harry konnte sich überhaupt nicht zurück verwandeln. Gedanklich klatschte er sich gegen die Stirn, warum war er da nicht eher drauf gekommen?

Harry sah ihn etwas komisch an, ließ seine Hose aber los und setzte sich auf seine Hinterbeine.

/ Wehe du startest noch so eine Aktion// Dachte dieser grummelig und beobachtete Draco scharf, aus seinen gelben Augen.

Draco beachtete seinen Blick nicht weiter und hob das Buch wieder auf. „Ich denke Potter, dein Problem liegt darin das du dich nicht zurück verwandeln kannst wie?"

Erstaunt über diese Worte hob Harry seinen Kopf und deutete ein nicken an. / Na endlich, bist ja doch nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst./

Spätestens in diesem Moment musste Malfoy stutzen, es war zwar merkwürdig einen Wolf nicken zu sehen, aber noch dazu einen der... der grinst//... Hey das ist Potty, ich sollte mich da nicht allzu sehr wundern./

Er blätterte um und entdeckte die Textstelle, die Harry sich hätte durchlesen müssen. „Okay, aufgepasst Harry, ich werde dir die Textstelle vorlesen. Pass gut auf und Merk dir was hier steht!

Also,... um sich zurück in einen Menschen verwandeln zu können, muss man sich seine Menschliche Gestalt nur vorzustellen und schon ist man in seiner Ursprungsform."

Einige Minuten verstrichen und Harry registrierte die Bedeutung der Worte erst jetzt. / Na toll, und warum bin ich da nicht von alleine drauf gekommen//

Draco derweil sah den Wolf abwartend an. /Warum verwandelt er sich nicht zurück? Ist es letztendlich doch nicht Potter//

Ziemlich verwirrt starrte der Blonde auf Harry und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sag mal, haste jetzt doch keine Lust mehr dich zurück zu verwandeln? Ich meine behaupten zu können, dass du noch in der Lage bist dir deinen menschlichen Körper vorzustellen!"

/Achja, hatte ich doch glatt vergessen... / Er stellte sich seinen Körper vor und stand in wenigen Augenblicken wieder als Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, vor Draco Malfoy.

„Na endlich Potter! Dachte schon du leidest unter einem Amnesia."

Angesprochener wollte auf Malfoy zugehen, musste aber schmerzlichst feststellen das sein Knöchel verknackst war. Er knickte um und fiel geradewegs auf Draco, der den braunhaarigen dank seiner Reflexe schnell auffangen konnte. „Nana, nicht so stürmisch. Ich weiß zwar wie berauschend ich aussehe Harry, aber dann lass es uns doch lieber woanders treiben." Er zwinkerte ihm keck zu und brachte Harry wieder in eine aufrechte Position.

Dem grünäugigen war die Lage sichtlich peinlich, denn er war rotangelaufen und sah Draco nicht an.

„Oh, wie süß. Jetzt wirst du auch noch rot. Hab ich etwa ins schwarze getroffen und du willst wirklich mit mir in die Kiste? Komm schon Potter, kannst mir ruhig die Wahrheit sagen." Verführerisch lächelnd positionierte er Harrys Gesicht so, dass dieser ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„Komm schon kleiner, sei nicht so schüchtern." Er näherte sich Harrys Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter und sah in die leicht verschreckten und doch neugierigen Augen.

„Darf ich?" Hauchte Draco fast schon gegen seine Lippen, und als keine Gegenwehr von Harry kam, fasste Draco dies als ein „ja" auf und legte seine Lippen auf die weichen von Harry.

Dieser schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl für ihn. Es war für Harry zwar nicht das erste Mal das er einen Jungen küsste. Aber Malfoy war eine Klasse für sich. Immerhin war er Slytherins Ungekrönter Prinz und konnte außerdem noch verdammt gut küssen.

Als Draco spürte das Harry sich ihm entgegen drängte, ging er einen Schritt weiter und strich mit seiner Zunge gegen Harrys Lippen. Dieser öffnete auch schon instinktiv seinen Mund und ließ somit Dracos Zunge Einlass.

/Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht das Harry Potter so gut schmeckt./ Er spielte sanft mit der Zunge des Gryffindors und strich sanft über dessen Lippen.

Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich von einander und atmeten schwer ein und aus.

„Wow.. ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du.. ich ... wir beide..." Harry holte kurz Luft „das wir... das wir.."

Draco grinste ihn an. „Das wir und küssen? Tja Harry, da hast du wohl recht. Glaub aber bloß nicht das wir jetzt zusammen sind, klar?"

Etwas überrascht über diesen Sinneswechsel nickte Harry nur, er hatte sowieso keine Gefühle für Draco, außer diese während des Kusses. Aber dafür waren nur seine Hormone zuständig.

„So und nun setzt dich kurz auf den Boden." Harry tat wie ihm befohlen wurde und pflanzte sich mit seinem Hintern auf den Teppich.

„So lass mich mal deinen Fuß sehen." Während der Slytherin den Fuß sanft abtastete, um fest zustellen, wo die Verstauchung saß, versank Harry wieder in Gedanken. Da er seine Animagusgestalt nun beherrschte, konnte er sich jetzt auf wichtigeres Konzentrieren.

Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Draco ihm einen Heilzauber verpasst und zog diesen wieder hoch. „ Beim nächsten mal, wenn du wieder was vorhast. Lies dir das ganze Kapitel dazu durch, das könnte vor eventuellen bösen Überraschungen bewahren!"

Damit wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum der Wünsche. In 20min. würde sein Nachmittagsunterricht beginnen und er wollte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen.

Harry der zurück gelassen worden war, zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Dieser Malfoy würde für ihn wohl immer ein Mysterium bleiben.


	5. Der Trank der Ewigkeit

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau – Kapitel 5

So.. Danke für die Zahlreichen Kommis!

Ich freue mich jedes Mal aufs neue über eure Lieben Kommentare... ihr müsst wissen, dass ist jedes Autors Nervennahrung! (Und die wird immer dringend benötigt!)

all Auf die Frage hin seit wann Harry mit Sevvi befreundet ist kann ich nur sagen abwarten

Achja, eine Freudige Nachricht!

In diesem Kapitel taucht unser ALLER Liebling auf! Trommelwirbel (nein nicht Brad Pitt, obwohl? ;) )

Celeste Productions Proudly presents... TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ! applaus jubelschreie

Lol.. Okay.. so dann lasset ma krachen voldi…

Kapitel 5:

Weit entfernt von Hogwarts, irgendwo mitten in Schottlands unendlichen Weiten, liegt Riddle Manor. Das dunkle Gemäuer erhebt sich inmitten eines Waldes, dessen Kronen nicht einmal annähernd das Schloss verdecken können. Was aber kein Problem ist, da Riddle Manor sowohl für Muggel, als auch für Zauberer die es nicht sehen sollen, abgeschirmt ist.

Dieses Schloss wird von Tom Marvolo Riddle, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Voldemort und seinerseits baldiger Herrscher über die Zaubererwelt, bewohnt mit einigen seiner treuesten Anhänger.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt während Harry sich als Animagus plagt, in einer Konferenz mit einigen Todessern und bespricht die nächsten Schritte im Fall „Fudge".

„My Lord, Fudge ist ein einfälltiger und ängstlicher Wurm. Wieso stürmen wir nicht einfach das Ministerium und machen ihn ein für allemal Platt?"

Tom saß am Kopfende eines rechteckigen Tisches. Zu seiner rechten Seite saßen Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, während zur seiner Linken Regulus Black und Severus Snape sitzen.

Diese Vier Personen bilden den nächsten Rang direkt nach Voldemort selbst.

Der Rest der Todesser in diesem Raum bestehen nur aus Nott, den beiden Lestranges, McKane, Crabbe, Goyle und dem Ehepaar Flint.

„Nun mein lieber Goyle, was glaubst du warum wir das ganze Theater um Fudge veranstalten?" Voldemort stierte zu Gregorys Vater mit seinen Roten Augen und grinste diesen nur gefährlich an.

Goyle zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern. Lucius kommentierte dies mit einem seiner kältesten und herablassensten Lächeln, die er Mimen konnte. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wer dümmer war. Der Vater oder der Sohn.

Voldemort indessen versuchte sich zurück zu halten, doch wenn man seit bereits mehreren Wochen, einem Plan folgte, und dann jemand wie Goyle daher kam und auch noch solche dummen Fragen stellte, konnte und wollte dieser kein Verständnis aufbringen.

„Georgous, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" Gespielt freundlich hatte der Lord sein Wort an Gregorys Vater gewandt.

Dieser war irritiert, antwortete jedoch brav mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Gut, also Georgous. Welche Farbe magst du lieber? Rot oder Grün?"

Dieser dachte natürlich das wäre eine Fangfrage, die auf Slytherin und Gryffindor bezogen war.

„ Grün, my Lord. Grün."

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte Toms Gesichtszüge.

„Gut, CRUCIO!"

Tom Riddle hatte seinen Zauberstab so schnell geschwungen, dass Goyle noch nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen wäre dem Fluch auszuweichen.

Demzufolge wurde er mitten in der Brust getroffen und spürte sofort den unverkennbaren Schmerz eines Cruciatus.

Vor Schmerz gepeinigt schrie dieser auf und schmiss sich auf den Boden, wo er jämmerlich hin und her rollte, als stünde er in Flammen.

Tom hielt den Fluch noch etwas länger auf Goyle, damit dieser auch noch Morgen an den Auswirkungen zu leiden hatte.

Als dieser sich dann gnädig zeigte, hob er seinen Zauberstab auf Gesichtshöhe an und redete mehr zu sich selbst als zu Goyle, doch dieser Verstand die Worte seines Meisters trotzdem.

„Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel Macht doch so ein kleines Stück Holz kanalisieren kann. Aber es ist immer jedes Mal aufs neue eine Freue dies zu erfahren." Dabei funkelten seine Augen wahnsinnig auf.

„Willst du immer noch wissen warum wir das ganze Theater um Fudge veranstalten?" Fragte Tom an den am Boden kauernden Erwachsenen gewandt.

Kraftlos schüttelte dieser nur den Kopf, was bei den anderen ein Spöttisches Lachen verursachte.

„Gut, so. Glaube mir du willst es nicht wissen." Er drehte sich um und starrte jeden seiner Untertanen durchdringlich an, bevor er bei Bellatrix und Crabbe hängen geblieben war.

„Bella und Charles. Ihr beide werdet euch um Goyle kümmern. Der Rest kann gehen."

Keiner von beiden traute sich was dagegen zu sagen, sie standen folglich schnell auf und liefen zu Goyle.

Wortlos trugen sie diesen Raus.

Nachdem sich alle Verzogen hatten, war Tom in seine Privatgemächer gegangen, um sich dort zurück zu ziehen. Er wollte noch etwas an seinem kleinen Geheimplan arbeiten.

Er setzte sich an seinen großen Schreibtisch und schlug ein Buch auf, zudem er ein Pergament mit Tinte und Feder bereit hielt.

„Um den Trank der Ewigkeit herstellen zu können. Braucht man die Augen eines Einhorns, das Blut der Fledermaus, 10gr. Zermahlene Königswurzel, 2 Tränen eines Phönix, 75ml Urin einer tauenden Eisratte und 500gr. Haare eines Männlichen Dyxons.

Die Brauzeit beträgt insgesamt 2 Wochen. In der ersten Woche werden die 500gr. Haare mit dem Fledermaus Blut in leicht siedenem Wasser aufgebrüht und warm gehalten. Während dieser Zeit muss der Trank jede Stunde einmal nach links gerührt werden und dann fünf mal nach rechts.

In der 2. Woche kommen dann zu Anfang nur die Königswurzeln hinein und müssen dann einen Tag vom Feuer genommen werden. Am folgenden Tag wird der Urin der Ratte und die Augen des Einhorns hinzugeben, dann muss der Trank kontinuierlich 1std. lang in Mondschein gerührt werden.

Die letzte Zutat wird in der Vollmondnacht hinzugegeben. Die Wirkung der Phönixträne die benötigt wird, entfaltet sich nur in einer Vollmondnacht."

Der Lord hatte sich dazu diverse Notizen gemacht, wie und wo er am besten an die Illegalen Zutaten kam.

Natürlich musste er den Zeitfaktor berechnen wann er den Trank brauen konnte. Immerhin hing alles vom Vollmond ab.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Kalender und musste erschreckend feststellen das der nächste Vollmond schon in 3 Wochen war. Genau an Sylvester.

/Am besten ist Severus für diesen Auftrag geeignet./ Natürlich war der dunkle Lord ebenfalls im Tränke brauen bewandert, jedoch war Severus immer noch ein Meister seines Fachgebietes.

Voldemort blätterte noch etwas im Buch rum, jedoch stand da nichts weiteres über den Trank der Ewigkeit.

Irritiert runzelte er seine Stirn. Normalerweise waren solche höchst Schwarzmagischen Tränke immer mit Risiken und Haken versehen. Doch zu diesem stand nichts weiter.

Was soll's er würde eben Severus fragen.

Er legte seine Hand auf seinen Oberarm, wo das dunkle Mal prangte, welches alle seine Todesser schmückte.

In Gedanken suchte er unter den vielen magischen Verbindungen Severus Snape und fand seinen Magiestrang nach kurzer Zeit auch. Tom konzentrierte sich auf diesen und wartete ab was als nächstes passieren würde.

*******

Severus Snape saß mit Lucius und Narcissa im Kaminzimmer und unterhielt sich mit ihnen lachend über Draco.

„Wisst ihr noch wie begeistert er war, als er die Hauselfen zum ersten Mal entdeckte? Er war doch einfach so in deren Küche reinspaziert und hielt sie alle für die Elfen des Weihnachtsmanns." Narcissa musste bei diesem Gedanken an ihren kleinen 5 jährigen Jungen schmunzeln.

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr, ich bin so froh, wenn er zu Weihnachten wieder bei uns ist."

Lucius nickte bestätigend, auch wenn es nach außen hin nie wirklich so aussah. Sein Sohn war sein ein und alles. Er würde sich jederzeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vor einen Avada Kedavra werfen, nur um ihn zu schützen.

Severus wollte schon zur Antwort ansetzen als er das brennen seines Males verspürte. „Luc, Cissa? Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet. Tom ruft."

„Gut sag ihm, er soll nicht mehr solange an seinen Büchern hocken! Er wird sonst noch Augenfalten bekommen." Narcissa zwinkerte ihm spitzbübisch zu, worauf Severus nur grinsen konnte und Disapparierte.

Er tauchte direkt vor Toms Gemächern auf und klopfte.

„Tom?"

Sofort wurde die schwere Eichentür geöffnet und gewährte Severus Einlass.

„Tom du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Tom Riddle saß immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich nun Severus zu. „Ja, hier Severus ich möchte das du mir diesen Trank so schnell wie möglich zusammen braust. Verstanden? Alles was du dafür benötigst, kannst du auf meine Kosten hin besorgen."

Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte und sah sich das Pergament an. Er las sich alles schnell durch und stutze.

/Der Trank der Ewigkeit? Aber.. das heißt doch. /

Der Lord bemerkte sein stutzen und sprach ihn darauf an.

„Severus? Gibt es ein Problem mit deinem Auftrag?"

„Nein, aber... aber My Lord... nein Tom. Weißt du an was für eine Bedingung du dich knüpfst, wenn du den Trank für Ewiges Leben trinkst?"

Überrascht sah Tom auf, er wusste ja das Severus gut war, aber dieser Mann überraschte ihn mit seinen Kenntnissen jedes mal aufs neue.

„Nun, nein nicht wirklich. In diesem Buch hier, steht nichts von einer Bedingung."

„Hm.. nun dann sehe ich es als meine Pflicht dir von diesen Trank abzuraten! Auch wenn du durch diesen ein ewiges Leben erhältst."

„Severus, jetzt rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, los nenne mir die Bedingung."

„Mit der Einnahme dieses Trankes, wird ein noch mächtigerer Zauber frei gesetzt."

Tom der schon ungeduldig von Natur aus war, rollte mit den Augen.

„Muss ich dir heute alle Informationen einzeln aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Nein, verzeih mir Tom. Es handelt sich dabei um den Seelenbindungsspruch." Daraufhin musste Tom sich erst einmal setzen. Mit solch einem Spruch hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Hm, nun das ändert die Sache natürlich etwas. Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht wirklich die Bedingung genannt."

„Wenn du diesen Trank zu dir nimmst, wird dein Seelenpartner durch diesen Spruch ausfindig gemacht und magisch zu dir geholt. Das heißt, wenn du Unsterblich sein willst, musst du damit klar kommen das dein Seelenpartner ebenfalls mit dir unsterblich sein wird. Ihr werdet dann von diesem Augenblick an unzertrennlich sein und könnt euch nicht voneinander trennen. Nein, der Seelenbindungsspruch bindet euch nicht nur seelisch aneinander, auch per Blutslinie und Magielinie. Das Leben des einen hängt von dem Leben des anderen ab. Denn auch wenn ihr vor Krankheiten und allen Flüchen und Angriffen geschützt seit, so könnt ihr doch trotzdem durch Hass und Schmerz gegenseitig töten.

Was aber das Problem nicht löst, denn wenn der eine stirbt, stirbt der andere auch."

„Das heißt also, ich kann nur ewig leben, wenn ich den Partner den ich dadurch erhalte nicht hasse und keinerlei Schmerzen zufüge? Hm.. okay, hört sich gar nicht mal so übel an. Die Ewigkeit kann immerhin sehr lange dauern, und ich denke etwas Gesellschaft wird nicht schaden."

Severus musste schlucken, die Unbekümmertheit seines Meisters erschreckte ihn doch sehr.

„Tom, du bist dir aber auch im klaren das du deinem Partner dann Gefühle der Liebe entgegen bringen musst? Außerdem wird kein Unterschied zwischen männlich und weiblich gemacht, der Zauber sucht sich den Partner für dich aus der Seelisch zu dir passt und dessen Magiehaushalt deinem Standhält."

„Schon klar, wobei mir Mann oder Frau so ziemlich egal sind. Hauptsache „Es" heißt nicht Dumbledore!" Bei den Gedanken an den alten Kauz kam Tom schon die Galle hoch.

„Ich denke darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen." Damit verschwand Severus und machte sich sofort auf den Weg um die benötigten Zutaten zu besorgen.

Tom stand noch eine Weile ratlos in seinem Arbeitszimmer. War es wirklich richtig von ihm gewesen, diese Entscheidung auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen? Immerhin ging es dabei um seine schwererkämpfte Zukunft!

Aber was sollte er machen, alles hat seinen gewissen Preis.

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als er ein Klopfen an seinem Fenster vernahm.

Ein Blick zeigte ihm das Zeus, vor seinem Fenster stand und hinein wollte.

/Zeus? Was macht den Dracos Eule schon so früh hier//

Ahnungslos ging der Lord auf das Fenster zu und ließ die Nachtschwarze Eule hinein, die sich auch sofort auf seine Schulter setzte und ihm sein Bein entgegen streckte.

Tom nahm den Brief ab und entrollte das Pergament. Zum Vorschein kam Dracos elegante Handschrift und ein weiterer Brief, jedoch wollte er zunächst wissen was Draco ihm mitzuteilen hatte.

My Lord,

ich weiß das es für den monatlichen Bericht über Potter viel zu früh ist. Aber ich denke die Informationen die ich habe wird Sie interessieren und eventuell schocken.

Zunächst Potter ist anscheinend schwul, also können sie den Plan mit der Weasley Göre vergessen. Ich habe aus einem Gespräch der beiden erfahren, dass diese kein Paar sind.

Dann hat Harry Potter anscheinend schon angefangen die Seiten zu wechseln. Er meinte er wollte gegen Dumbledore in den Krieg ziehen. Was mit Ihnen ist, weiß ich nicht. Sie haben das Thema ‚Voldemort' nicht angesprochen.

Dafür aber, ein anderes sehr problematisches. Wie Sie My Lord ja bereits wissen, hat Potter den Kontakt zu vielen seiner Freunde beträchtlich gelockert und läuft fast nur noch alleine rum. Nun der Grund dafür liegt wohl in den vergangenen Sommerferien. In denen Sie ja festgestellt hatten, dass der Schutzbann, der um Potter lag endgültig gebrochen war und ihn auch sonst keiner der Ordensleute beschützte.

Harry Potter wurde in den Sommerferien misshandelt.

Nicht nur körperlich wie es scheint, nein auch seelisch. Sein Peiniger (sein eigener Onkel) hat ihm mit einer scharfen klinge einige Worte in den Rücken geritzt. Was genau dort stand konnte ich nicht lesen, aber nach der Reaktion der jungen Weasleydame zu urteilen, war es nichts erfreuliches.

Aber es kommt leider noch schlimmer. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore von diesen Misshandlungen gewusst und nichts dagegen unternommen. Im Gegenteil, er hat Harry auch noch ermahnt ihm nicht so einen Stuss zu schreiben und dankbar dafür sein, was seine Verwandten alles für ihn tun.

Ich weiß wie unglaublich dies Klingen mag, ich denke aber auch das es noch andere Gründe für einen Krieg gegen Dumbledore gibt. Harry Potter war schon gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres recht seltsam, sie wissen schon nach dem Unglück im Ministerium. Meiner Meinung nach hat Potter irgendetwas heraus gefunden, was der Alte vor ihm verheimlichen wollte.

Der Weg in die Dunkelheit hat für Harry Potter begonnen My Lord. Es ist wohl an der Zeit, ihn nach seiner Zukunft zu fragen.

P.S. ich habe den Brief Dumbledores and Harry beigelegt, damit Sie sich überzeugen können.

Hochachtungsvoll

Draco Lucius Malfoy


	6. Hier kommt Snape!

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Hey danke!

Ich freue mich jedes mal riesig über eure Lieben Kommentare! freu ...lol

Ich weiß viele Fragen sich seit wann Harry mit Severus befreundet ist, klar. Ist ja auch sehr verwirrend. Aber ich bemühe mich das sehr bald aufzulösen okay?

Ich wünsche euch nur noch schnell viel spaß beim lesen!

(Achja, kurze Info... ich geh nicht wirklich nach den Büchern... zumindest was das letzte Buch betrifft. (Band 5 ).. ich verändere es so für mich ein bissel...)

Kapitel 6

Severus Snape apparierte nahe des Verbotenen Waldes. Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit dem Trank anfangen. In Gedanken marschierte er mit wehendem Umhang auf Hogwarts zu, das im Schein des Mondes eher wie ein bedrohliches Schloss wirkte, als ein Zaubererinternat.

Unterwegs hörte der Zaubertränkemeister ein seltsames Geräusch. Zu erst dachte dieser es handle sich um ein Tier, das sich im Gebüsch versteckt hatte. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Seinen Zauberstab bereit haltend, schlich Severus sich an ein Gebüsch das in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser stand und horchte leise hinein.

Was zuerst nur als Rascheln durchging, enthielt noch Gestöhne und Gekeuche. Als Severus dies hörte, schlich sich ein Schadenfreudiges grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge. Wiedereinmal hat er Überpubertierende Jugendliche erwischt. Jetzt war nur die Frage wie er sie Erschrecken sollte, immerhin wollte er ja bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Diese vermaledeiten Schüler würden es ansonsten, spätestens Morgen wieder in diesem Gebüsch treiben.

Severus schickte einen Leviosa ins Gebüsch und ließ daraufhin die Schüler hoch schweben. Diese kreischten erschrocken auf und versuchten das nötigste von ihren nackten Körpern zu bedecken.

Der Professor zog überrascht seine Augenbraue hoch, als er erkannte, wen er hier erwischt hatte.

Grinsend verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust und baute sich drohend bei den Schwebenden auf.

„Na? Wer treibt sich denn noch nach der Sperrstunde auf dem Schlossgelände rum und zerstört Mutter Natur? - Mr. Weasley und Mr. Zabini."

Ron wurde röter als seine Haare, was man bei der Dunkelheit zwar nicht so gut erkennen konnte, aber wenn man diesen Jungen kannte, wusste. Blaise dagegen atmete beruhigt aus als er seinen Hauslehrer erkannte. Hätte McGonagall sie erwischt, wären sie sicherlich von der Schule geflogen, aber bei Severus? Nun sie würden sicherlich irgendeine Demütigung und Strafarbeit ertragen müssen, aber gegen einen Schulverweis war dies nichts.

„Nun, was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen? Mr. Weasley?" Severus drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Ron bestens beobachten konnte.

Der jüngste Weasley Junge, schwieg verlegen und starrte gen Boden. „Warum so schweigsam ? In meinem Unterricht reden sie doch auch immer munter mit ihren Sitznachbarn."

Da meldete sich Blaise zu Wort. „Professor Snape? Dürften Ron und ich ihnen alles im warmen erklären? Es wird hier in der Luft schwebend recht kühl."

Der Slytherin überspielte einfach seine Blöße in dem er gleichgültig und gelassen wirkte.

Severus Snape der dies merkte, war einerseits stolz auf seinen Schützling, musste jedoch zugeben das Strafe sein musste.

„ Das kann schon sein Mr. Zabini. Aber den Herrschaften hat es ja auch nicht gestört, es wie die Tiere in einem GEBÜSCH zu treiben."

Blaise der dies von seinem Hauslehrer nicht gewohnt war zuckte zusammen. /Autsch.. das war ein Volltreffer.../

Er senkte sein Haupt und murmelte betroffen. „Es tut uns leid Professor. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen."

„Damit ihr mir dies Versprechen könntet, müsste ich euch beiden einen Keuschheitsgürtel verpassen."

Erschrocken quiekten beide auf.

/Ich bin von Idioten umgeben./

Genervt schwang Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab und ließ somit die beiden Jugendlichen gen Boden fallen.

Er bemühte sich gar nicht sie weich landen zu lassen.

Wenige Minuten befanden sich die 3 Hogwartsbewohner, in dem Büro des Zaubertränkeprofessors. Der Meister der Tränke saß hinter seinem Schweren Schreibtisch und funkelte die beiden Schüler gefährlich an.

„So, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Zabini. Sie beide scheinen vergessen zu haben, wie die Hogwartsregeln lauten. Zur Strafe ziehe ich zuerst jedem, jeweils 50 Punkte ab." Geschockte sahen beide ihren Professor an. Ron wurde wieder rot, aber nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut. Wieso zog die Fledermaus immer gleich so eine Menge ab? Hermine wird ihn umbringen, wenn sie erfährt wie viele Punkte, er schon wieder verloren hatte.

Blaise dagegen protestierte laut. „Aber Professor sie können doch nicht –"

„Ich kann und werde Mr. Zabini!" Donnerte der mittlerweile wütende Lehrer. „Sie sollte nicht außer acht lassen, wie regelwidrig sie sich verhalten haben. Und können deshalb mit meiner Strafe zufrieden sein."

Es herrschte absolute Stille in dem Raum und die angespannte Atmosphäre schien zum Greifen nahe.

Als Severus sich der Vollen Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler wieder gewahr war, fuhr er fort.

„Im Anbetracht ihrer Vergesslichkeit werden sie mir jeder, die Hogwarts Haus- und Ordnungsregeln abschreiben und bis spätestens Mittwoch abliefern. Zudem werde ich ihre Eltern informieren müssen, was für ein Verhalten sie an den Tag legen. Und nun gehen sie in ihre Schlafsäle. Es ist schon spät genug!"

Ohne eine Antwort von ihnen zu erwarten drehte er sich um und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer.

Es herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, während sie aufstanden und das Arbeitszimmer verließen. Bis Ron sie mit zitternder Stimme durchbrach. „Wir sind Tod."

Überrascht hob Blaise seinen Blick und sah direkt in Rons Augen. „Was faselst du da vor dich hin?"

„WIR SIND TOD BLAISE! WENN MEINE MUM DAS ERFÄHRT BIN ICH HACKFLEISCH!"

„Ach deswegen machst du dir Sorgen? Ich denke wir sollten uns eher dafür Sorgen machen wie wir die Regeln abgeschrieben bekommen."

Erstaunt sah Ron seinen Verlobten an. „Wieso das denn? Meine Mum ist weit aus gefährlicher!"

Blaise winkte jedoch selbstsicher ab.

„Ronniekiens, du machst dir wieder nur unnötig Stress. Deine Ma, wird dir höchstens einen Heuler schicken. Aber sag mal, hast du dir jemals mal die Hogwartsregeln durchgelesen?"

„Nein wieso sollte ich? Sehe ich aus wie Hermine?"

Blaise kicherte daraufhin meinte aber „Weißt du Schätzchen, wenn du sie gelesen hättest wüsstest du das wir mit 20 Pergamentrollen nicht hinkommen."

Bei der Zahl wurden des Rothaarigen Augen um 3 Zentimeter größer. „W----WAS?"

„Nun ja du musst bedenken, das jeder Gründer für sein Haus auch noch mal Regeln aufgestellt hat, die neben den normalen Regeln existieren."

Mutlos ließ Ron seine Schultern hängen und grummelte irgendwelche Sätze in seinen Nicht vorhandenen Bart und schlug sich verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht.

Sein Partner betrachtete dies mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und stellte sich neben Ron, so dass er ihm etwas perfekt ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Sollen wir hier weiter machen, wo Snape uns vorhin gestört hat?"

Doch das war zuviel für den armen Ron, allein bei der Vorstellung es vor Snapes Büro zu treiben widerte ihn an. Also ergriff er die Flucht und rannte Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

Blaise sah seinem kleinen Gryffindor hinterher und musste grinsen. „Zabini? Was machst du hier?"

Erschrocken wirbelte dieser herum und entdeckte Draco Malfoy.

„Oh man! Drac, erschreck mich nicht so!"

„Nun sag schon, was hast du hier verloren? Es ist weit nach der Sperrstunde! Und du treibst dich vor Sevs' Büro herum! Also?"

„Ich komme geradewegs aus SEINEM BÜRO! Dein heißgeliebter Pate hat mir ne deftige Strafarbeit verpasst. Aber mal was anderes, was machst du hier?"

Draco rollte nur genervt mit den Augen und machte kehrt, mit Blaise zu streiten war im Moment echt nervenaufreibend. Er strich seine Robe glatt und marschierte einfach los, im Mondlicht, das gespenstisch durch die kleinen Kerkerfenster schien und worin sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen aufblitzte, zurück in den Slyterhingemeinschaftsraum.

„Draco? ... Hey! Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen! Warte gefälligst und beantworte mir meine Frage... DRACO!" Protestierend rannte der Slytherin hinter seinem besten Freund her und versuchte diesen Einzuholen.

Währenddessen war Ron schon im Gryffindorturm angekommen und schlich sich zum Jungenschlafsaal. Hier lag alles Ruhig und im Dunkeln. Erleichtert atmete dieser gerade aus. Seamus und Dean konnten manchmal echt nerven mit ihren ‚Persönlichen' Fragen.

Ein Blick auf Harrys Bett zeigte ihm, dass sein bester Freund in diesem lag und ruhig vor sich hinschlummerte.

Seufzend wandte er sich an sein Bett und zog sich dort um. Ohne sich noch zu waschen ging er ins Bett und schlief ein. Ronald Weasley war im Endeffekt zu müde um sich noch die Zähne zu putzen.

4 Tage nach diesem Vorfall war schon Freitag und somit der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien.

Irgendwie hatten Ron und Blaise es doch noch geschafft, zwischen den Hausaufgaben ihre 27 Rollen Pergament, bei Snape abzuliefern. Der Heuler von Rons Mutter blieb komischerweise aus. Aber Ron dachte sich schon das der Horror in den Ferien kommen würde.

Harry indessen hatte nicht mehr mit Malfoy geredet oder gestritten. Die Lehrer gaben den Schülern Unmengen von Hausaufgaben auf, da sie der Meinung waren, dass ihre Schüler in den Ferien verblöden würden. Dies hatte zu Folge, dass Harry nicht mehr weiter seine Verwandlungszeit trainieren konnte und das Buch über den Bogen, seit dem Fundtag nicht mehr angerührt worden war.

Beim Frühstück saßen alle Schüler Hogwarts wieder schwatzend und kauend beieinander und unterhielten sich über ihre bevorstehenden Ferien. Sie wurden jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als ihr Schulleiter sich erhob und wartete bis es still wurde.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, wie ihr bereits wisst sind nach diesem Schultag bereits Winterferien und die meisten von euch werden zu euren Familien reisen. Deshalb wird es sie wohl alle erfreuen zuhören das es heute keinen Unterricht mehr geben wird."

Der alte Mann ließ seine Worte auf die Schülermenge wirken und glitzerte mit seinen hinterlistigen Augen jeden freundlich an.

Als das Gemurmel drohte auszubrechen, hob er seine Hände und erhielt dadurch wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Das hat den einfachen Grund, dass der Hogwartsexpress, bereits in 2 Stunden abfährt. Wir können aus Sicherheitsgründen, den Zug nicht später fahren lassen. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen wir haben für alles gesorgt und ihr werdet sicher bei euren Eltern ankommen."

Zufrieden setzte er sich wieder hin und aß sein Brötchen weiter.

Die Schüler waren geteilter Meinung, viele freuten sich das sie heute keinen Unterricht mehr hatten und andere Wiederrum machten sich Gedanken über mögliche Gefahren.

Ebenso machte sich ein kleines Grüppchen von Schülern einfach nur Gedanken, was der Direktor mit dieser Veränderung bewirken wollte. Denn fest stand, das der Hogwartsexpress der Sicherste Ort nach Hogwarts und dem Grimmauld Place war.

Einer der Misstrauischen war Harry. /Wahrscheinlich will er Hogwarts so leer wie möglich haben, um dadurch mehr Freiraum für seine kleinen Machtspielchen zu haben./

Lautes Flügelschlagen und Eulen Gekreische holte einige zurück aus ihren Gedanken.

Hedwig war nicht unter den Eulen, wäre auch ziemlich verwunderlich. Wem hätte er denn schreiben sollen?

Dafür war aber eine andere auffällige Eule unterwegs – Zeus.

Die Eule brachte ihrem Besitzer den Brief und verschwand darauf wieder im Eulenturm.

Harry beobachtete Draco über die Tische hinweg. Der Slytherin machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe den Schreiber ausfindig zu machen, elegant hatte dieser sich nämlich den Brief geschnappt und sofort in seiner Umhangtasche verstaut. Harry kommentierte dies mit einem fragendem Blick. Er starrte so lange in Gedanken zu Malfoy rüber, das er überhaupt nicht wahrnahm wie dieser zurück starrte und Harry zuzwinkerte. Dafür aber bekam dies Virginia mit und fing an zu kichern. Erst da wurde Harry aus seiner Starre geholt und sah sich einer kichernden Virginia gegenüber.

„Was kicherst du schon wieder so du Erbse?"

Empört holte Gin Luft und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Erbse? Wen nennst du hier Erbse du Schnittchen?"

Harry kassierte die Bemerkung mit einem grinsen.

Nachdem soweit fast alle ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, verließen die meisten die Große Halle und machten sich daran ihre Koffer zu packen.

Auch Harry war aufgestanden und marschierte mit der Schülermenge los, gerade wollte er die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm erklimmen, als ihn eine Stimme zurück hielt.

„Potter... Folgen sie mir." Der Grünäugige brauchte sich gar nicht mehr umzudrehen um zu wissen wer das war. Allein schon die Tonart verriet ihm das es sich um Professor Snape handelte. Jedoch reagierte er nicht mehr wie früher darauf mit Widerwillen, nein, mittlerweile reagierte Harry darauf mit Neugierde und Freude.

Severus Snape stand etwas abseits von der Schülermenge und beobachtete Harry wie dieser sich umdrehte und langsam auf ihn zukam.

„Gibt es etwas bestimmtes Professor?"

Gedanklich musste Severus, Harry loben. Auch wenn es oft schwer fiel, sie schafften es jedes Mal aufs neue ihre Freundschaft gut zu verbergen.

Es war beiden Parteien unangenehm dies in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Es bezog sich nicht auf die Freundschaft zu den jeweiligen Personen, es bezog sich einfach auf die Tatsache, dass jeder Idiot (und davon wimmelte es hier auf Hogwarts nur so von) dumme und nervende Fragen stellen würde, die Kostbare Zeit verschwenden würden.

„Stellen sie keine Fragen Potter, folgen sie einfach der Anweisung ihres Professors!"

Wortlos nickte Harry daraufhin und spazierte gemütlich hinter seinem Zaubertränkelehrer her.

Ginny Weasley hatte von den höheren Stufen aus gesehen wie Harry Snape in den Kerker gefolgt war. Es war keine Absicht gewesen Harry zu beobachten, sie wollte einfach nur mal mit ihrem ‚Großen Bruder' reden, aber dieser befand sich bei Severus. Stirnrunzelnd, befeuchtete sie ihre trockenen Lippen. Sie würde ihn einfach naher im Zug fragen.

Als die Kerkertür sich geschlossen hatte setzten sich beide hin und sahen sich stumm an. Harry wartete gebannt auf das was Severus ihm sagen wollte.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du vor in den Grimmauld Place zu fahren?"

Skeptisch zog Harry die Augenbraue hoch, warum fragte Severus danach? Er dachte Severus wüsste schon Bescheid.

„Eigentlich hatte ich dies vor, ja. Aber wieso fragst du?"

Schwer atmete Severus ein und wieder aus. Man hatte es als Doppelspion wirklich nicht leicht.

„Ich wünschte mir einfach nur, du würdest in den Ferien nicht diesem Haufen von penetranten Idioten ausgeliefert sein... na ja ausgenommen Lupin."

„Um ehrlich zu sein ist Remus auch der einzigste Grund warum ich die Winterferien im Grimmauld Place verbringen möchte."

Überrascht sah Severus auf. /Wieso das denn?/

„Was willst du denn von Remus Lupin?"

„Ich, möchte ihm beistehen, in den Vollmondnächten... -" Bei dem Wort Vollmond machte es bei Severus Klick und er stand aufgebracht auf.

„Harry! Solltest du nun doch so übermütig werden wie dein Vater? Merlin bewahre... du kannst doch nicht einfach in einer Vollmondnacht zu Remus gehen, während er als Werwolf in seinem Zimmer hockt."

Wütend blitzte Harry in aus seinen Grünen Augen an.

„Was soll denn das? Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt du sollst mich nicht mit meinem Vater vergleichen? Ich bin in keinster Weise so wie er! Oder hast du mich schon mal schwächere oder überhaupt wen schikanieren sehen?"

Harry war seit dem er Severus Denkarium gesehen hatte nicht mehr so gut auf seinen Vater zu sprechen. Dieser Tag hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, seit diesem Tag wusste er wieso sein Professor ihn so hasste.

Er konnte sich auch noch gut daran erinnern was passiert war, nachdem Severus zur Tür hinein kam und ihn erwischt hatte...

Flashback

„Nun", sagte Snape und packte Harrys Arm so fest, dass Harrys Hand allmählich taub wurde. „Nun... gut amüsiert, Potter?"

„N-nein." Sagte Harry und versuchte seinen Arm zu befreien. Es war beängstigend: Snapes Lippen bebten, sein Gesicht war weiß, seine Zähne gebleckt.

„Witziger Kerl, Ihr Vater nicht wahr?", Sagte Snape und schüttelte Harry so heftig, dass ihm die Brille die Nase hinuterrutschte.

„Pro-Professor, ich wollte-".

„Halt dein Vorlautes kleines Mundwerk Potter! Du bist in keinster Weise anders, als dein arroganter, selbstverliebter Vater!" Snape hatte sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzogen und spießte in förmlich mit seinen Hasserfüllten Blicken auf.

Bei Harry löste der Zuletzt gesagte Satz schuld Gefühle aus. Er war immer stolz auf seine Eltern gewesen, aber der heutige Abend hatte ihm einen saftigen Dämpfer verpasst.

„Professor-"

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich sagte du sollst deine Klappe halten!"

Er stieß Harry zu Boden und sah mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf diesen herab.

Harry indessen holte keuchend nach Luft, sein Professor hatte ihn hart gegen einen Stuhl knallen lassen.

Mit jedem Atemzug schmerzte sein Rücken, und hinderte ihn daran aufzustehen.

„Ich... ich bin nicht mein Vater!"

Diese Aussage rief in Severus nur noch mehr Verachtung hervor.

„Versuch dich jetzt bloß nicht rauszureden. Ich hab dich doch erwischt, wie du in meinem Denkarium herum geschnüffelt hast! Willst du dies auch noch leugnen Potter?"

Schwach schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

„Nein, dass Hab ich auch nicht gemeint. Ich spiele meinen Lehrern keine Streiche, ich greife keine Schüler aus Spaß oder aus Hass gegen sie an. Auch verhalte ich mich nicht respektlos gegenüber einigen Mädchen!"

Damit stand er unter starken Schmerzen auf und verließ einen wütenden Professor.

Damit war der erste Grundstein ihrer Freundschaft aufgebaut. Denn noch in der selben Nacht, tauchte Snape im Krankenflügel auf, wo Harry sich unter großen Kraftaufwand geschleppt hatte, und hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

Beide, Harry und Snape waren sich einig das es mit ihnen so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht über mit einander gesprochen und waren am nächsten Morgen als Freunde aus dem Krankensaal gegangen.

Snape hatte eingesehen das Harry wohl sehr neugierig war und damit seine Privatsphäre verletzt hatte, aber in keinster weise der Junge war, für den er ihn all die Jahre lang gehalten hatte.

Flashback Ende

Schwer seufzte der ältere Mann auf und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, ich mache mit einfach nur Sorgen um dich! Trotz des Wolfsbanntrankes, könnte es gefährlich für dich werden."

„Ich weiß, aber genau deswegen habe ich schon was unternommen."

Nicht wirklich überzeugt sah Severus Harry an und zweifelte an dessen Verstand.

„Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, du hättest einen neuen Trank entwickelt?"

Harry der den Unterton daraus hörte, sah den Tränkemeister strafend an.

„Haha, Witz komm raus du bist umzingelt."

„Mach mir bloß keine Szene Harry."

„Oh man Severus! Halt einfach den Mund okay? Ich werde dir einfach demonstrieren was ich vorbereitet habe okay?"

Dieser sah ihn erwartend an und machte eine Handbewegung, die ihm wohl zeigen sollte, dass er beginnen könne.

/Hoffentlich klappt es/ Leise schickte Harry einige Stoßgebete gen Himmel, es würde ziemlich peinlich werden, wenn er sich nicht verwandeln könnte.

Er stellte sich etwas weiter entfernt von dem Schreibtisch auf und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er in Gedanken den Zauberspruch aussprach und als Wolf vor Severus stand.

Dieser sprang erschrocken auf und sah sich einem schwarzen Wolf gegenüber. „Ha-Harry?"

Für einen Moment war ihm das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, doch im nächsten Moment realisierte er die Situation und ging auf Harry zu.

„Du bist also ein Animagus geworden?"

Er strich dem Wolf über den Kopf, bevor sich Harry wieder zurück verwandelte. „Ja, ich dachte mir, wenn Sirius ihm als Hund beigestanden hat, dann kann ich das auch!"

„Der Gedanke ist wohl recht nett Harry, aber glaubst du der Werwolf wird dich akzeptieren?"

„Hast du schon vergessen was dein Trank bewirkt Severus?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber ein Tier das sich einem Werwolf aufdrängt hat keine Chance, denn auch wenn Remus bei Verstand sein sollte, der Geruch eines anderen Wolfes weckt die Urinstinkte des Werwolfes und dieser wird dich dann eventuell als Feind ansehen, der ihm sein Revier weg nehmen möchte... außerdem muss sich ein Werwolf auch in diesem Status ernähren."

Harry schluckte, ernähren? Sollte das bedeuten Remus würde ihn, Harry zerfleischen? Egal, er würde dies tun Remus, war einer seiner letzten Freunde.

„Du kannst ja Recht haben, aber ich muss. Severus, Remus hat fast Niemanden mehr! Und ich denke besonders in den Vollmondnächten fühlt er sich verlassen."

„Gut, und bevor ich vergesse wieso ich mit dir reden wollte, gib acht auf Dumbledore. Etwas ist aus seinem Büro entwendet worden und er hegt wohl den leisen Verdacht, dass du etwas damit zu tun haben könntest."

Ertappt zog Harry eine Unschuldsmiene und schaute demonstrativ weg.

„Harry... du hast doch nicht etwa – Harry Potter! Bist du des Wahnsinns? Egal was du aus Dumbledores Büro genommen hast! Sieh zu das es zurück kommt!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er das Buch zurück geben würde, hätte er Sirius für immer verloren und das würde Harry zu verhindern wissen.

„Ich kann nicht Severus! Es hat eine zu große Bedeutsamkeit für mich!"

Verständnislos sah Severus Snape ihn an. „Was hast du denn in Merlinsnamen da mit genommen Harry?"

„Ein Buch."

„.. Und weiter?" Kurz überlegte Harry ob er es Severus sagen konnte, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken schnell. So sehr er seinen Lehrer auch schätzte. Er wusste das dieser nie zulassen würde, dass Harry sich unnötigerweise in Gefahr bringen würde. Deshalb besann er sich eines Besseren und sah Severus durch seine Maske an.

„"Ach weißt du Sevvie.. das verrate ich dir eventuell später. Ich muss nämlich noch meine Koffer packen. Bis dann!" Bevor Severus auch noch ein Wort einwenden konnte, war der Gryffindor schon wieder zur Tür hinaus.

„Grrr... dieser kleine-"

Er wurde unterbrochen als die Tür noch einmal aufging und Harrys Kopf hindurch lugte.

„Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, für den Fall das wir uns nicht sehen sollten in den Ferien... Fröhliche Weihnachten – Sevvie." Grinsend verschwand er wieder und lief schnell zum Gryffindorturm hoch.

Im Jungenschlafsaal waren seine Zimmernachbarn schon eifrig am packen. „Harry kumpel! Da bist du ja!" Ron ging auf seinen Freund zu und verpasste ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Argh.."

Harry hatte dies nicht erwartet und stolperte vorwärts, wurde aber noch rechtzeitig von Neville aufgefangen, der heute schon die ganze Zeit so ein seltsames Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„Danke Neville."

„Kein Problem Harry." Er strahlte Harry förmlich an.

Die anderen bemerkten dies auch und sahen Neville etwas irritiert an.

„Sag mal Neville, kann es sein das du dich in unseren kleinen Harry Schnucki putzi verliebt hast?" Meinte Dean und bekam dafür einen strafenden Blick von Harry.

Neville aber ließ sich nicht verwirren.

„Nein, keineswegs Jungs."

Seamus trat jetzt auch hinzu und nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände. Er drehte ihn so zu Neville, dass er direkt vor Nevilles Nase war und kneifte herzhaft in dessen Wangen. „Ach Neville Schatzi, wie kannst du einem soo süßen kleinen Jungen nur widerstehen?"

„Auaaa! Seamus! Lass die Finger von meinem Gesicht!"

Harry entriss sich aus Seamus' Griff und rieb sich die geröteten Wangen. /Immer alles auf meine Wangen.. erst verpasst mir Ginny ne Ohrfeige und jetzt kneift der Notgeile Sack mir in die Wangen/.

Ron, Dean und Seamus mussten bei Harrys Grimasse herzhaft lachen, Neville hatte nur ein belustigtes Grinsen und machte sich wieder daran seinen Koffer zu packen.

„Haha... lacht nur."

Grummelnd zog Harry seinen Koffer unterm Bett hervor und begann die nötigsten Anziehsachen einzupacken und noch so einige andere Sachen.


	7. Zug geflüster

Harry Potter und der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Thx all... für die Kommies!

So.. Ohne viel drum herum zu quatschen geht's auch sofort weiter mit Kapitel 7!

/.../ Gedanken

... Parsel

„..." wörtliche Rede

Kapitel 7

Wegen der Winterferien saßen nun mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler, im Hogwartsexpress und freuten sich darauf ihre Familien wieder zu sehen.

Und auch wenn Harry sich nicht wirklich auf die Menschen freute die er treffen würde, so freute er sich doch trotzdem aus dem erdrückendem Gemäuer zu kommen. Natürlich freute Harry sich auch darüber, dass er Remus wiedersehen konnte.

Gemächlich saßen also Ron, Harry, Hermine, Dean, Neville und Luna in einem Zugabteil und unterhielten sich lachend über ihre Erlebnisse mit den blauen Dorreys.

„Oh man, meine Mum hat nen Schreikrampf bekommen als sie den unter meinem Bett gefunden hat! Der hatte sich schon so mit Staub, Dreck und Essensresten voll gefressen, dass der Dorrey aussah wie ein aufgeblasenes Stachelschwein."

Bei dieser Vorstellung schlich sich sogar auf Harrys Mundwinkel ein lächeln, bei den anderen jedoch bewirkte es das sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Alle Anwesenden wussten wie kitschig sich Deans' Mutter anzog und frisierte. Und wenn sie dann noch kreischend rumrannte, musste es wie in einem dieser alter Horrorfilmen wirken.

Hermine wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln und sah nebenbei auf die Uhr. „Oh Mist, komm schon Ron! Wir müssten seit 15min. im Vertrauensschülerabteil sitzen!" Damit standen beide rückartig auf und flitzten aus dem Abteil, den Gang runter.

Auch Luna und Dean verabschiedeten sich für kurze Zeit, sie wollten zu anderen Leuten gehen.

Damit blieben nur noch Harry und Neville über.

Während Neville immer noch strahlend aus dem Fenster sah, betrachtete Harry seinen Hauskameraden intensiv.

Nevilles Gesicht hatte einige kleine Veränderungen durchlebt. Seine Haut war irgendwie straffer und hing ihm gen Kinn nicht mehr schwabbelig runter.

Harry kräuselte seine Stirn. Wann hatte Neville denn abgenommen? Ahnungslos zuckte der Junge der lebt seine Schultern und sah nun in dessen Augen. /Wieso strahlt er so?//

„Nev? Alle klar Kumpel?" Harry bemühte sich sehr um ein normal wirkendes Gesicht, doch als Neville sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn so verträumt, verliebt? ansah, musste er doch grinsen. Langsam bekam er ein klares Bild davon was Neville so beschäftigte. Und er würde alle Galeonen die er besitzt, darauf verwetten das es jemand mit roten langen Haaren ist.

„Natürlich Harry, natürlich. Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen dir zu danken, oder?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich wofür du mir schon wieder danken willst, aber gern geschehen."

„Ach Harry jetzt tu doch nicht so unschuldig! Ich weiß doch das du mit Ginny gesprochen hast." Neville lächelte sein gegenüber an und konnte das dauerhafte strahlen seiner Augen nicht abschalten.

/... wenn Nev weiter so strahlt bekomme ich Angst... das sieht ja so aus, als ob er einen von Dumbles Zitronendrops gelutscht hätte. /

„Ich hab ihr nur einen kleinen Tipp gegeben was deine Gefühle für sie betrifft, aber sie schien schon selbst etwas für dich empfunden zu haben... wieso? Ihr seid doch nicht... Doch ihr seid! Glückwunsch Neville!" Als Harry ihm grinsend die Hand schüttelte, schien es, als ob Neville jetzt nur noch so vor Glück und Freude strotzte und bald platzen würde.

Aber darauf sprach Harry den Jungen nicht an, er gönnte diesem sein Liebesglück.

**************

In einem ganz anderem Zugabteil saß Draco Malfoy mit seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini. Dieser hatte sich auf seine Sitzseite gelegt und fing an Draco mit nervenden Fragen zu löchern. Was diesem anscheinend gar nicht passte, da er gerade dabei war, einen äußerst wichtigen Brief zu lesen.

„Duuuhuuu...Draco?"

Blaise rollte sich auf die Seite und sah Draco aus kindlich, fragenden Augen an.

Genervt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Blaise durch seine Lesebrille an.

"Was denn?" Er faltete ein Pergamentblatt zusammen und legte es auf sein Schoß.

„Wann sind wir da?"

„Diese Frage werde ich dir nicht beantworten."

„A—aber wieso denn nicht?"

„Weil klein Blaisi Mausi Pupsi alt genug ist, um selber auf die Uhr zu gucken." Äffte Draco mit dem kindlichen Ton nach, den Blaise immer benutzte.

Beleidigt zog dieser eine Schnute und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Du bist ja sooooo fies!"

„Was meinst du warum ich ein Slytherin bin?"

„Draco?"

„Was?"

„Hast du einen Keks für mich?"

„ZABINI! GEH ZU DEINEM LOVER WENN DIR LANGWEILIG IST!"

„A-aber –"

„Nix da aber! Ich habe hier eine wichtige Nachricht vom Lord und wenn du nicht andauernd dazwischen funken würdest, dann könnte ich auch alles lesen was er mir schreibt". Zischte Draco ihm gefährlich leise zu. Im Moment war dieser nämlich auf 180 und zu allem bereit.

Blaise wäre aber nicht Blaise, wenn ihn das nicht wirklich jucken würde, das Draco besser beschäftigt war.

„Draco?"

„Was denn noch?"

„Musst du nicht zu der einen Vertrauensschüler Versammlung?"

„Shit!" Dracos Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sahen auf die Uhr. Die Versammlung war schon über eine halbe Stunde am Gange.

Resignierend lehnte er sich darauf zurück und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ist jetzt auch egal, die kommen schon ohne mich klar."

Damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet und er wandte sich wieder dem Brief des Lords zu.

_Draco,_

_ich bin erstaunt darüber das Dumbledore es wirklich gewagt hat seinen Schützling so zu hinter gehen. Er muss Mr. Potter wohl für ziemlich dumm halten._

_Aber um ehrlich zu sein schockiert es mich nicht wirklich, ich kenne den Alten nicht anders, was meinst du warum ich ihn so hasse? Du kannst dir den Rest sicherlich aus meiner Kindheit zusammen reimen._

_Das Potter anfängt vernünftig zu werden, finde ich ist ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Aber wer hätte gedacht, das er von ganz allein die Seiten zu wechseln scheint. Wir müssen ihm eigentlich nur kleine Hilfestellungen geben, um ihn abzusichern in seiner endgültigen Entscheidung, aber den Rest wird Harry Potter letztendlich wohl selbst erledigen._

_Nichts desto Trotz müssen wir ihn vor Weihnachten zu uns nach Riddle Manor holen. Ich habe aus sicheren Quellen erfahren das Albus Dumbledore an Harry ein sehr altes Ritual vollziehen will. Das ist der einzige Grund wieso Harry in den Grimmauld Place fahren soll._

_Was genau Dumbledore vorhat, werde ich dir erklären, wenn du wieder hier bist. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir noch angenehme Tage._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

„Ein Ritual?" Fragend zog Draco seine Stirn kraus und überlegte kurz, für welches Ritual Potter gut sein könnte. Doch ihm fiel im Moment nichts ein, also faltete er den Brief wieder zusammen und murmelte ein „Incendio" darüber, damit niemand den Inhalt noch den Schreiber des Briefes lesen konnte. Denn was verbrennt, existiert folglich nicht mehr.

„Und was hat der Lord geschrieben?"

Draco sah seinen besten Freund an, anscheinend hatte dieser sich beruhigt und konnte sich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen.

„Nun ja, der Lord meint ich solle ihm suchen helfen, er braucht ein neues Weihnachtsmann Kostüm. Sein altes ist ihm zu klein geworden." Gespielt freundlich blinzelte Draco ihn an und schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln,

„Ach man, Draco... warum verarscht du mich immer?"

„Weil du nichts anderes verdienst, wer nerven und wie ein Baby rum quengeln kann, der kann auch verarscht werden."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Ich sag das und jetzt halt die Klappe, es sei denn dir fällt ein wirklich interessantes Gesprächsthema ein."

Blaise schien wirklich nach einem Thema zu suchen, denn er setzte sich aufrecht hin und starrte nachdenkend auf den Boden.

Draco konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, wenn man wusste wie, konnte man Blaise wirklich stundenlang beschäftigen. Und da es sicherlich noch länger als 3 Stunden dauern würde, bis sie in London ankommen würden, war er froh um die Ruhe die er bekommen konnte.

*******************

Riddle Manor

„My Lord, es ist alles bereit für den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse."

„Gut. Macht euch bereit. Ich dulde kein Versagen, ihr kennt eure Aufgaben und wisst wie lange wir auf diesen Tag gewartet haben. Wer unnötig tötet, der wird mich richtig kennenlernen. Wir brauchen die meisten Leute als Gefangene, um Druck auf den Rest der Gesellschaft ausüben zu können." Rote Augen blickten durchdringend auf die Menge und ließen jeden erschaudern.

"Schnappt euch diese weißen Ratten." diabolisch grinsend beobachtete er zufrieden, wie plötzlich hunderte von disapparationsgeräuschen ertönten und kurz darauf der Saal wie leergefegt war.

Nur er selbst, Nagini und Narcissa Malfoy waren übrig geblieben. Das weibliche Oberhaupt der Familie, stand etwas abseits und beobachtete wie ihr Lord mit seiner Schlange umging.

Nagini lag wie immer bei Konferenzen, hinter Toms Thron und erschien nur dann wenn sie gebraucht wurde.

~Tom? Du hasssst gerufen?~

~Nagini, ich werde dich in den Hogwartsexpress einschleusen. Dort wirst du dich zu Potter begeben und ihn dies hier überreichen.~ Voldemort überreichte seiner Schlange, eine Pergament Rolle.

~Ich ssssoll Possstbotin ssspielen? Wessshalb sssschickt mein Meissssster nicht sssseinen Raben?~ empört wollte sie sich wegdrehen, eine so stolze Schlange wie sie, würde sich doch nicht auf solch einen Eulenjob herablassen.

~Du weißt doch wie sehr ich es liebe Eindruck und Panik zu hinterlassen und wie gut geht dies doch mit einer der giftigsten Schlangen der Welt, die auch noch eine Vertraute Voldemorts ist?~

Daraufhin erklang ein seltsames Zischeln der Schlange – Nagini lachte.~ Oh ja Tom, ich weiß wie ssssehr du auf große Auftritte sssstehssst. Nun gut, ich werde Potter deinen Brief üßnahmsssweissse.~

Anerkennend nickte Tom seiner Schlange zu, bevor sie sich vor ihm aufbaute und er den Brief an ihrer Schwanzspitze befestigte.

In einer kurzen Pause machte sich Narcissa bemerkbar. Ihr war nie wohl wenn die Schlange in der Nähe war, sie wusste zwar das sie nur auf Toms Befehl hin tötete, aber trotzdem etwas Vorsicht konnte ja nie schaden.

„Tom?Bist du damit einverstanden wenn ich mich jetzt dann zurückziehe?"Dieser nickte der Malfoydame zu, worauf Cissa in einer Seitentür verschwand.

~Nagini? Bist du bereit?~

Das giftige Reptil schlängelte sich elegant auf ihren Meister zu und dann sein Bein hoch, bis sie sich an seinem Körper hochgeschlängelt hatte.

~Gut, pass auf das du nicht verloren gehst, wir können nicht Apparieren. Ich benutze einen Portschlüssel den Severus jeden Moment aktivieren müsste.~

Er fasste kurz in seine Umhangtasche und ergriff eine alte Taschenuhr. Er musste 5min. warten bevor er ein ziehen im Bauchnabel verspürte und alle Farben um ihn herum verschwommen.

Als alles wieder klarer wurde, erkannte er das innere eines Zugabteils, in dem Severus saß und auf Tom blickte.

„Na, alles geklappt?"

„Natürlich, sonst stände ich ja nicht hier. Also in welchem Abteil ist Potter?"

Severus sah seinen Meister aus großen Augen an.

„Tom? Du willst doch wohl nicht selbst dahin spazieren oder?"

Daraufhin warf Tom ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Severus, für wie dumm hältst du mich? Natürlich werde ich dort nicht hingehen. Ich habe Nagini damit beauftragt." Severus zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

"Dann kannst du auch genauso gut selber gehen." daraufhin erhielt er nur ein spitzbübisches Grinsen.

„Gut, also nach meinen Informationen, sitzt Mr. Potter mit seinen Freunden im letzten Zugwagon auf der Rechten Seite. Ist wohl die 2. Tür von hinten."

~Kannst du dir das merken Nagini?~

entrüstet kitzelte sie ihn mit ihrer Zunge am Ohr.

~Wie bitte? Kannssst deinen besssscheuerten Brief ja sssselber ausssliefern.~

~Schon gut, ich wollte doch nur sicher gehen.~

~Jaja... von wegen, beim nächsssssten mal wird er mich wohl fragen, ob ich noch weiß wie Potter aussssssieht.~

~Nagini..~ warnend zischte er seine Schlange an. Sie konnte sich vieles bei ihm erlauben, aber alles ließ er ihr auch nicht durchgehen.

~Issst ja sssschon gut.~

Sie schlängelte sich runter und starrte Severus erwartend an, dieser stand nämlich vor der Abteiltür und musste diese öffnen damit die Schlange hindurch konnte. Aber Severus Snape war viel zu fasziniert davon gewesen, wie Tom mit Nagini auf Parsel sprach.

~Tom, könntesssst du deinen kleinem Freund hier irgendwie beibringen, dassss ich nicht durch Wände kriechen kann?~

Tom Riddle grinste Severus an.

„Severus? Ich denke Nagini möchte, dass du ihr die Tür öffnest."

„Wie was?" er erwachte aus seiner Starre und sah nach unten wo Nagini schon genervt zischte.

„Oh, verzeih." Er griff nach hinten und öffnete die Tür. Dann lugte er kurz durch den Spalt und sah sich prüfend um.

„Im Moment ist niemand zu sehen."

Die Schlange stöhnte nur entnervt auf, und schlängelte sich zwischen seinen Beinen durch. ~Wir ssssehen unsss dann ssspäter Tom.~

Als die Schlange weg war, schloss Severus seufzend die Tür und sah Tom prüfend an.

„Ist was Sev?"

„Sie wird ihm doch nichts antun oder?"

Tom setzte sich hin und sah aus dem Fenster. „Nein, Nagini weiß was der Junge für unsere Seite bedeutet. Sie wird ihn höchsten bedrohen, aber nicht angreifen."

„Wollen wir es hoffen."

*********

Nagini schlängelte sich langsam den Gang hinunter, bis sie in dem letzten Wagon ankam. ~okay.. jetzt auf der rechten Seite, die 2. Tür von hinten...~

Sie schlängelte sich erneut weiter, als besagte Tür auf einmal aufging und ein großer, stämmiger Junge rauskam. Schnell versteckte sie sich in einer der Nischen, die sich unter den Fenstern befanden.

Geduldig wartete sie ab, bis der Junge an ihr vorbei gegangen war und wollte schnell zur Tür als diese jedoch wieder geschlossen wurde.

~Menssssschen, wozu brauchen sssie Türen?~

Aufgebracht zischelte sie etwas lauter als gewollt.

-------------------------------------------

Harry hatte vor wenigen Augenblicken ziemliche Schmerzen in seiner Narbe und hielt sich den Kopf fest.

Neville hatte dies beobachtet und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Deine Narbe Harry?"

„Ja, ich glaube aber Voldi ist nur ein bisschen wütend, die Schmerzen werden sicherlich gleich weg sein."

Brachte er mit gepresster Stimme hervor, irgendwas stimmte da nicht, solch starke Schmerzen hatte er eigentlich bisher nur gehabt, wenn Voldemort in seiner nähe war.

„Neville? Könntest du mir einen gefallen tun und zu der Frau mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen laufen?"

Überrascht zog Neville seine Stirn hoch.

„Süßigkeiten? Wieso das denn?"

„Naja, bei so was hilft Schokolade eben auch. Du weißt schon Nervenfutter."

Etwas zögernd besah sich Neville seinen Hauskameraden. Konnte er ihn jetzt alleine lassen?

„Neville komm schon, es geht mir gut. Bitte bring mir einfach nur ein paar Schokofrösche, hier sind ein paar Sickel. Kauf dir auch etwas wenn du willst." Er wollte jetzt unbedingt allein sein, wenn er solche Schmerzen hatte, passierte es schon mal das er Visionen von Voldemort bekam. Und Harry wollte Neville dies ersparen.

Er fummelte kurz etwas Geld aus seiner Hosentasche und überreichte es Neville.

„Na gut, aber wenn was ist. Dann schrei okay?"

Gequält lächelte Harry ihn an. „Klar." Was anderes würde ihm wohl auch nicht übrig bleiben.

Damit verschwand Neville so schnell wie möglich und ließ dabei die Tür auf.

/Na toll, jetzt hat er die Tür aufgelassen.../

Harry griff sich an seine Stirn und stand auf, er schlurfte zur Tür und schloss diese.

Seine Kopfschmerzen hörten komischerweise nicht auf, seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und rutschte an dieser hinab.

/Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Voldemort kann nicht hier im Zug sein, und wenn würden doch schon alle in Panik ausgebrochen sein. Was ist nur hier los?/

Angespannt versuchte er sich auf die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu konzentrieren und zu Tom durch zu gelangen, doch da er so starke Kopfschmerzen hatte klappte es nicht.

/Verdammt...-/

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm vernahm.

~Mensssschen, wozu brauchen ssssie Türen?~

/Aber.../ für einen Moment erstarrt und bewegungsunfähig saß er da und lauschte angespannt durch die Tür. Sollte etwas Nagini hier sein? Voldemorts Hausschlange?

Da er aber nichts weiter, als das Rattern des Zuges vernahm, tat er dies als eine Sinnestäuschung ab.

/ Ich bin einfach nur gestresst... was sollte Nagini denn hier im Zug machen/

Doch ein plötzliches zischeln, machte ihn da nicht mehr so sicher.

Mit einem Mal waren seine Kopfschmerzen vergessen und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Sein Herz schlug so stark gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er meinte man könnte es noch 2 Wagons weiter hören.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und lehnte sich geben die Tür. Er war nervös, was sollte er tun? Wenn Neville wiederkommen würde und Nagini ihn sehen würde, könnte das verheerende folgen haben.

/Sie ist wegen mir hier, also soll sie auch niemand anderen verletzen./

Mit diesem, wenn auch etwas verzweifelten Entschluss öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt, und wartete ab, was als nächstes geschah.

Nagini bemerkte die geöffnete Tür und sah sich schnell um, bevor sie durch den Spalt schlüpfte und erstaunlicher Weise ein leeres Abteil vorfand.

~Wasss issst denn jetzt los?~

Ein Knall ließ die Schlange erschrocken hochfahren und zischen.

Harry, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte, hatte die Tür zugeknallt und stand jetzt mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor der Schlange.

~Nagini... Was willst du?~

Überrascht sah die Schlange Harry an, auch wenn er Momentan in der besseren Position war, war der Junge Lebensmüde? Er hätte wohl besser in Pflege für Magische Geschöpfe aufpassen sollen. Man griff niemals magische Schlangen mit einem Zauberstab an.

Jedoch ließ sie den Jungen in Ungewissheit, solle er doch selbst merken, dass sein Holzstab bei ihr nichts bewirkte.

~Nun, junger Potter... ich habe etwassss für dich~ dabei richtete sie sich zu voller Größe auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Harry zitterte, seine Kopfschmerzen machten sich wieder stark bemerkbar und Nagini vor ihm machte, es ihm auch nicht leichter sich zu konzentrieren.

Unter großen Anstrengungen versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und drohte ihr mit seinem Zauberstab.

~Bleib mir bloß vom Leib oder ich verpasse dir einen Schockzauber, der dich noch Wochen später lähmen wird.~

Seine Warnung überhörend kam sie immer näher, bis es Harry zu nah war und er einen Stupor auf sie los ließ.

„Stupor!"

Der Magiestrahl kam direkt aus seinem Zauberstab geschossen und traf die Schlange mit voller Wucht, doch der erwünschte Effekt blieb aus.

Grinsend schlängelte sich die Schlange weiter, als hätte sie nur ein Lufthauch berührt.

Harry war Sprachlos, wie konnte ein Stupor an ihr Spurlos vorübergehen? Angespannt beobachtete er jede Bewegung der Schlange.

Sie kam ihm so nah, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht zischeln konnte.

Nagini zischte so zu ihm das bei jedem Wort den sich sprach, ihre geteilte Zunge seine Wangen streifte und genoss seine Nervösität.

~Keine Angsssst junger Potter, hätte ich dich töten wollen, dann wärsssst du sssschon Tod. Aber mein Meisssster hat mich damit beauftragt, dir diesssssen Brief zu überbringen.~

Damit streckte sie ihm ihre Schwanzspitze entgegen, woran das Pergament befestigt war.

Unschlüssig ob die Schlange ihn hintergehen und zubeißen würde, oder ob sie es ernst meinte, starrte Harry diese nur an.

~Wassss? Kein vertrauen zu mir? Gut hätte ich wohl auch nicht, aber wassss für eine Wahl hassst du schon? Ich werde hier ssssolange verweilen, bissss du den Brief angenommen hassst.~

Kurz wägte Harry seine Möglichkeiten ab, mit seinem Zauberstab konnte er scheinbar nicht viel anrichten, da brauchte er wahrscheinlich ein Messer, aber soetwas hatte er nicht dabei. Und je länger er hier mit ihr diskutierte desto eher könnte Neville weder kommen. Er sah keine andere Alternative, als den Brief anzunehmen.

~Gut, ist ja in Ordnung, wenn du dann wieder abhaust ohne Stress zumachen.~

Er öffnete vorsichtig das Band, dass um ihr Körperende gewickelt war und löste somit den Brief.

~Na alssso, geht doch. Und warsss sssso sssschlimm? ~kicherte sie in einem spöttischen Ton, ehe sie auf die Tür zukroch und wartete das Harry diese öffnete.

~Mach die Tür auf, ihr Mensssschen sssscheint unsss Sssschlangen andauernd mit Geissstern zu verwechssseln. Wir können nicht durch Wände kriechen.~

Etwas irritiert über die Aussage öffnete er die Tür und Nagini verschwand.

Ich bitte um Kommentare! ganzganzliebguck

Baba *wink*


	8. Soulthief

Harry Potter und der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Kapitel 8

Irgendwie hatte Nagini es geschaff, unbemerkt zurück zu dem Abteil zu schlängeln, in dem Severus und Tom saßen.

~Tom? Mach auf!~

Tom Riddle der sich mit Severus über den Trank unterhielt, hörte das Zischeln seiner Freundin und öffnete die Tür.

~Und, alles geklappt? Hat dich jemand gesehen?~ leichte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

~Natürlich, ich bin immerhin kein Anfänger!~

~Gut, und was ist mit Harry? Hat er den Brief?~ während er das fragte hob er sie hoch und ließ sie in seinen Schoß sinken.

~Meint mein Meisssster nicht auch, dasssss wenn ich sssage dasss allesss geklappt hat, diesss auch den Brief miteinsssschließt?~

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände ~Ist ja gut, brauchst dich ja nicht gleich so aufregen Nagini. Ich frag nur, weil ich möchte das alles Reibungslos abläuft.~

~Jaja...~

Severus der das Gespräch verfolgte kam sich irgendwie fehl am Platz vor, es wusste zwar das sie sich über den kleinen Auftrag unterhielten, aber es war doch immer wieder aufs neue ein komisches Gefühl, nicht verstehen zu können, was Tom mit seiner Schlange sprach.

„Und hat alles geklappt?"

Voldemort sah auf und nickte. „Alles bestens verlaufen. Nagini hat Harry den Brief überreicht."

„Aha... okay, also um zum Thema zurück zu kommen. Der Trank der Ewigkeit, wird auch der Fluch der ewigen Jungfrau genannt."

Skeptisch zog Tom eine Augenbraue hoch. „Fluch der ewigen Jungfrau? Wer hat sich denn, den Namen ausgedacht?"

„Morgain Loreau."

„WAS?" erschrocken sah Tom den Zaubertränkelehrer an.

„DIE MORGAIN LOREAU?"

„Natürlich DIE... es gibt nur eine."

„Gibt? Soll... soll das heißen sie lebt noch?"  
Überrascht sah Sev den dunklen Lord an. Wusste er das denn nicht?

„Natürlich. Sie hat den Trank doch getrunken."

„Und wer soll so mächtig sein und ihr ebenbürtiger Partner sein?"

„Niemand."

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen? Heißt das, ich werde doch keinen Partner bekommen?"

„Doch schon, Morgain nahm diesen Trank zu sich, um ebenfalls auf ewig Leben zu können. Doch beim brauen unterlief ihr ein folgenschwerer Fehler. Sie hatte die Tränen eines Todesphönix' genommen. Dadurch veränderte der Trank seine Wirkung. Sie wurde mit Einnahme dieses Trankes dazu verdammt auf Ewig allein zu leben. Denn durch diesen Zauber wurde ihr Seelenpartner getötet."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Tom. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn sie das selbe machen würden. Dann müsste er sich nicht mit eventuellen Problemen rumschlagen.

„Severus, das ist doch eigentlich keine schlechte Idee oder? Dann müsste ich mich nicht mit einem Partner an der Seite abfinden, den ich vielleicht hasse."

„Tom, als guter Freund würde ich dir davon abraten! Es wäre für deine Ziele vielleicht besser keinen Partner zu haben. Aber du musst auch an dich als Menschen denken. DU hast auch Bedürfnisse... und durch die falschen Tränen wird dir jeder sexuelle Umgang mit Menschen verwehrt. Du wirst noch nicht mal in der Lage sein jemandem Gefühle zu zeigen. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?"

Tom seufzte ergebend auf. „ Na gut, hast ja recht. Aber trotzdem quält mich die Frage, wer denn mein Partner wird."

„Da kannst du wohl nicht viel machen, außer abwarten."

************

Harry saß verwirrt im Abteil und starrte auf den Brief. Das war doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz. Voldemort warnte Harry vor Dumbledore? Als wenn er nicht schon selbst in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, was für ein falsches Spiel sein heißgeliebter Direktor trieb. Aber Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ein Ritual mit ihm durchführen wollte. Und dazu noch eins das ihm seine Magie aussaugte und an den Alten übertrug.

/Aber andererseits... wenn er meine Kräfte zusätzlich erhält, wird er noch stärker als Voldemort und könnte ihn somit besiegen. Aber es wäre auch andererseits unlogisch, da die Prophezeiung besagt, das entweder ich Voldemort töten werde, oder er mich. Wo ist da also die Logik/

Geistesabwesend starrte er auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. /Was soll ich denn nur glauben/ Er wusste zwar das Dumbledore mit allen Wassern gewaschen war, aber er brauchte ihn doch, seine wichtigste Schachfigur, oder irrte er sich da? Andererseits, warum wollte Voldi ihm plötzlich helfen. Immerhin war er seit 17 Jahren hinter ihm her und wollte ihn töten. Woher könnte also dieser Sinneswechsel kommen?

/Oh man, das ist doch alles zum Haare rausreißen/ Aufseufzend rutschte er im Sitz runter und starrte aus dem Fenster. /Die Narbenschmerzen könnten auch ruhig wieder verschwinden. Die sind echt nicht zu gebrauchen./

Er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen, um sich wieder zu besinnen. Genau in dem Moment ging das Abteil auf und Neville kam mit Dean, Seamus und Ginny rein.

„Hey Harry alles klar?"

/Gin/ er hatte ihre Stimme gehört. Doch warum erschien sie ihm so weit entfernt?

Er wollte ihr antworten, doch plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, sowie in seinen Händen und im Nacken. Heftig begann er sich hin und her zu wälzen. Seine Haut brannte höllisch und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Harry-" ratlos standen die 4 Freunde daneben. Bis Ginny sich regte und Harry festhielt.

„Los helft mir! Seamus lauf zum Professoren Abteil und hol wer immer auch da drin sein mag! Dean du musst mir helfen ihn zu halten. Und Nev, bitte stell ihn ruhig!"

Verstehend stürmte Seamus aus dem Abteil.

Dean kam sofort angesprungen und hielt Harrys Arme fest. Doch sobald er dessen Haut berührte, fing der Goldjunge an zu schreien.

Erschrocken fuhren Ginny und Dean zurück. „Was hat er denn nur?" Panisch sah Ginny jeden an. Wie konnten sie ihren Freund nur helfen?

Neville indessen überlegte Fieberhaft, ob er ein Kraut bei sich hatte, dass ihm helfen könnte.

„Severus ich werde mich dann auf den Weg machen. Meine Todesser Truppen werden die Auroren mittlerweile gut abgelenkt haben."

Severus nickte verstehend. Die Auroren würden nicht mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver rechnen. Vor allem nicht, da wirklich jeder Todesser in der Winkelgasse, gerade einen Angriff starteten und dazu wohl auch sehr viele Auroren gebraucht wurden, ebenso wie der Orden des Phönix.

„Bis dann Tom, wenn du Hilfe brauchst meldest du dich verstanden?"

Tom fasst gerade nach dem Portschlüssel und Nagini, während er die Wort hörte und Herzhaft zu lachen anfing.

„Natürlich!" er zwinkerte Severus noch mal zu ehe er verschwand.

Seamus Finnegan, kam in der Zwischenzeit vor der Abteiltür des Lehrer Abteils an und hörte nur noch das wiederhallende Lachen.

Es jedoch ignorierend klopfte er hektisch an der Abteiltür.

Severus sah zur Abteiltür und grummelte ein herein. Was wollten diese nervigen Schüler denn jetzt schon wieder?

Seamus riss die Tür auf und erstarrte für einen Moment. /Warum ausgerechnet Snape? Aber egal, er muss Harry helfen./

„Mr. Finnegan, was kann ich für sie tun?" /Auch noch Gryffindor./

„Sir, sie müssen mitkommen! Harry er-" /Was? Harry/

„Mr. Potter? Los bringen sie mich sofort zu ihm!"

Etwas überrascht von diesem Eifer zu helfen, nickte er und rannte zurück zu deren Abteil.

/Bei Merlin! Was hast du wieder gemacht Harry? Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Nagini hat irgendetwas angestellt./

Vor besagtem Abteil hatte sich bereits eine beachtliche Schülertraube versammelt, die teils erschrocken, teils skeptisch hinein sahen und den 3 verzweifelten Schülern zusahen, wie sie versuchten Harry zu beruhigen. Doch dieser schrie weiterhin nur wie am Spieß.

„Los Leute, geht aus dem Weg!! Professor Snape ist da!" Allein schon bei der Erwähnung des gefürchteten Zaubertränke Professors, zuckten alle zusammen und machten einen kleinen Gang, damit Severus und Seamus durch kommen konnten.

Severus achtete nicht auf die Schüler er war besorgt, denn die schreienden Laute Harrys trugen nicht sonderlich zu seiner Beruhigung bei. Kaum waren er und Seamus im Abteil scheuchte er alle raus bis auf Ginny und verschloss die Tür.

Als sie draußen waren, hockte er sich zu Harry runter und versuchte mit ihm zu reden. „Harry? ... hey Harry? Los wach auf!" er verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, doch zeigte es keine Wirkung, ihm Gegenteil. Es schien als würde die Ohrfeige irgendetwas bewirken, was Harry noch mehr Schmerzen zufügt.

„Professor? Was... was hat er denn?" völlig aufgelöst und am heulen stand das Weasleymädchen hinter ihrem Professor und sah verzweifelt mit an wie Harry sich quälte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mir kommen diese Symptome bekannt vor, doch hoffe ich das es sich nicht darum handelt was ich glaube!"

Sie nickte einfach und vertraute auf ihren Professor, er war nicht der netteste, aber in Notsituationen half er jedem Schüler.

Severus indessen griff in seinen Umhang und umfasste eine Phiole. /Bei Merlin. Lass Dumbledore nicht schon angefangen haben./

Unter Harrys Schmerzerfüllten schreien fühlten beide sich sichtlich unwohl.

Doch plötzlich verstummte der Junge der lebte und lag mit erhobenem Brustkorb und geöffnetem Mund still auf dem Boden. Er hatte seine Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt und seltsame milchige Augen.

Severus' Befürchtungen waren eingetroffen. Albus Dumbledore führte momentan ein Uraltes Seelenritual durch. Es stand schlimm, sehr schlimm um Harry. Sollte es dem alten Kauz gelingen die Seele Harrys zu bekommen, konnte man sich absolut sicher sein, dass das Zeitalter des Grauens angebrochen war.

Doch noch bestand ein Fünkchen Hoffnung. Severus griff entschlossen nach der Phiole. Er zog den Korken ab und flößte Harry die grünliche Flüssigkeit ein.

Sofort schloss sich eine grüne Hülle um diesen und Harry Potter fiel in einen komaartigen Zustand.


	9. Erwischt!

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Hach ... ja da bin ich mal wieder...

/denken.../

„reden..."

Parsel

Soo viel Spaß mim 9-ten Pitel!

9. Kapitel

Tom war mit Nagini um den Hals, vor einer alten Telefonzelle, in einer ziemlich verwahrlosten Gasse Londons appariert. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt er voran und betrat besagte Zelle. Er fand es immer noch ziemlich albern durch so eine alte, stinkende Telefonzelle in den Regierungssitz der englischen Zauberergesellschaft zu gelangen. Aber sobald er an der Macht war, würde sich sowie alles ändern.

Drinnen angelangt nahm er den Hörer ab und überlegte. Wie war das noch mal?

Nagini rollte nur mit den Augen und hisste ihrem Meister die richtige Nummer zu. ~62443.~

~Danke, Nagini~ er kraulte ihr kurz über ihren Schlangenkopf, als auch schon eine kühle Frauenstimme in der Telefonzelle ertönte.

„Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

Einen vielsagenden Blick zu Nagini werfend antwortete er sachlich. „Hallo mein Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ich wollte das Ministerium erobern."

„Vielen Dank." Ertönte die Stimme erneut und meinte noch . „Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an ihrem Umhang." Es begann plötzlich zu klicken und rattern, als etwas aus dem Metallschacht glitt , aus dem normalerweise das Restgeld kam. Belustigt griff Tom nach der silbernen, quadratischen Plakette, mit dem Aufdruck : Tom Marvolo Riddle, Eroberung des Ministeriums.

„Naja, zumindest stimmt die Farbe..." vor sich hin kichernd und gut gelaunt steckte er sich die Plakette an die Brust seines Umhanges.

Nagini wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. An Tagen wie diesen verhielt sich ihr Meister recht kindisch. Aber sie machte es ihm auch nicht zum Vorwurf. Als zukünftiger Herrscher über die Zauberergesellschaft, musste man doch auch seinen kindlichen Geist bewahren.

Die Frauenstimme ertönte erneut. „ Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet."

Daraufhin fing der Boden der Telefonzelle an zu beben und Tom versank mit Nagini um seinen Hals, langsam in der Erde. Als die Telefonzelle im Ministeriumseingang erschien, sah Tom das die sonst so rege Halle wie leergefegt war. Nicht einmal der ungepflegte Zauberer am Sicherheitsschalter war da.

„Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht ihnen einen angenehmen Tag."

„Den werde ich sicherlich haben!" Voldemort frohlockte regelrecht und rieb sich die Hände. Jetzt ging es ans eingemachte. Obwohl, er glaubte nicht das Fudge der Trottel sich ihm großartig in den Weg stellen würde. Dieser saß grad wohlmöglich unter seinem Schreibtisch und heulte wie ein Baby das zu seiner Mami wollte. Über diese Vorstellung konnte er nur leicht lachen und schritt dann zielsicher zu den mind. 20 Fahrstühlen. Einige panische Ministeriumsangestellte sah er noch eilig zu den Kaminen rennen. Alle wollten schnell nach Hause zu ihren Familien.

~Was meinst du alte Freundin? Welchen dieser überaus hübschen Fahrstühle werden wir nehmen?~

Sie deutete auf den 5 von vorne ~5 ist meine Glückszahl und ich denke wir werden viel Glück brauchen.~ Überrascht und anklagend sah Tom sie an.

~Was soll das denn heißen? Hast du kein vertrauen in mein Handeln? Und seit wann bist du Abergläubisch?~

~Ist ja gut, nun steig endlich in das blöde Ding da ein, ich möchte heute auch noch mal in meinen Heim kommen okay?~

Marvolo Riddle nickte resignierend, sich mit einer Schlangendame zu streiten war wirklich sinnlos, letztenendes würde sie doch nur wieder beleidigt schmollen und 3 Wochen kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln.

So betraten sie den Fahrstuhl und stellten sich vor die Schalterwahl hin.

~War Fudges Büro im 5-ten Stock?~

~Woher soll ich das denn Wissen?~

~Was soll's... kann ja nicht schaden.~ Tom drückte einmal auf den Knopf, wo 5 stand und sah wie die goldenen Gitter sich schlossen und der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzte.

Durch die Gitter hindurch konnte Tom erkennen das wirklich das ganze Ministerium wie leergefegt war und er ein ziemlich leichtes Spiel hatte. Leicht vernahm er eine Durchsage in der Aurorenabteilung, dass alle verfügbaren Einheiten sich sofort in der Winkelgasse einzufinden hatten.

/Mein Gott, wie beschränkt sind die Menschen eigentlich hier? Treffen die denn keine Vorkehrungen, um das Ministerium zu schützen?/

Als sie dann endlich im 5-ten Stockwerk ankamen, öffnete sich das Gitter und erneut ertönte diese kühle Frauenstimme aus der Telefonzelle.

„Fünfter Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, mit dem Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschuss, dem Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht und der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion."

Tom trat aus dem Lift und sah sich erst einmal um. „Warum muss das hier alles auch so verwinkelt sein?" murmelte er vor sich hin und entdeckte zu seinem Glück einen Lage Plan an der Wand. Schnell trat er nah heran und suchte mit den Augen das Büro des Zaubereiministers. Nagini die es jedoch schneller als er fand, zischte ihm auf Parsel zu.

~Es befindet sich links, im letzten Gang, ganz durch am Ende.~

Er ging mit den Fingern besagte Strecke ab und landete tatsächlich bei einer Aufschrift, wo Büro des Zaubereiministers stand.

~Na also! Geht doch!~ triumphierend drehte er sich um und marschierte schnurstracks die Gänge entlang, bis er an einer Tür ankam, an der zwei Auroren standen und ihn skeptisch ansahen.

„Als ob mich so stümperhafte Zauberer hindern würden." Er zückte sein Zauberstaub worauf die Auroren alamiert aufsprangen und ihrerseits die Zauberstäbe zückten. "Halt stehen bleiben!" rief einer der beiden. Allerdings interessierte das den Lord nicht im geringsten und schockte den ersten "_Pertificus Totalus!" _Sofort war dieser Auror unschädig gemacht und lag mit einer Ganzkörperklammer auf dem Boden. Der andere sah im ersten Moment geschockt auf seinen Partner und schleuderte dann einen Stupor auf Voldemort. Dieser reagierte blitzschnell und schützte sich vor dem Stupor und schoss seinerseits den nächsten Fluch hinterher. _"Protego, Impedimenta!"_ Der Auror sprang zur Seite und sah sich panisch nach einer Fluchmöglichkeit um, da aber das Büro in einer Sackgasse lag, gab es nur einen Weg zurück und dieser wurde durch Tom blockiert.

"Was wollen sie?!?" schrie der Auror mit erhobenen Stab. Sein Arm zitterte leicht, ob vor Nervösität oder Anstrengung wusste dieser selber nicht. Schmunzelnd beobachtete Tom jede Regung des Mannes, er schien noch recht jung zu sein und hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung wer vor ihm stand.

"Ganz einfach, geh zur Seite und lass mich durch."

"Nein, das geht nicht!" Einen Blick auf seinen regungslosen Partner werfend, überlegte der Auror was er tun konnte.  
"Also Junge. Entweder du verschwindest von hier oder du wirst es noch früh genug bereuen, hier den Helden gespielt zu haben. Sieh es ein, das Ministerium ist verloren."

Kopfschüttelnd startete dieser in einem Akt der Verzweiflung erneut einen Angriff. "_Stupor"_ Der Zauber schoss vorbei und traf eine Wand hinter Tom.

"So langsam gehst du mir gewaltig auf die Nerven." wütend über diese Ignoranz kämpfte Tom mit sich selber. Er wollte den Jungen eigentlich nicht töten, aber was zuviel war. Zudem hatte er ihm eine Chance gegeben. ~Nagini kümmerst du dich um den Burschen? Ich könnte für nichts garantieren.~

~Mit Vergnügen Meisssster~

Der Mann wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als Nagini langsam aber sicher auf ihn zukam. Schockiert starrte er auf Voldemort und sah ihn scheinbar jetzt erst richtig. Wieso waren ihm die roten Augen und die Schlange nicht aufgefallen? Erkennen blitzte in seinen Augen und er erkannte welch dummen Fehler er begannen hatte. Die Giftschlange richtete sich vor dem jungen Auroren auf, bleckte die Zähne und fauchte ihn gnadenlos an. ~Meissster, darf ich ihn beissssen?~ angriffslustig tänzelte sie vor ihm und hielt den Mann so in Schach.

~Nur wenn es sein muss, aber lass ihn nur bewusstlos werden.~

"Was, was soll das?" Er brach in Schweiß aus, die Schlange war ihm eindeutig zu nah.

"Sagte ich dir nicht du sollst zur Seite treten? Wie ist dein Name?"

"Was?-- Wie? Mein Name?"seine Stimme klingelte in seinen Ohren, so hoch sprach er. "Ewan. Ewan Collins."

"Mr. Collins also. Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance. Nagini wird dir nichts tun solange du nur ruhig bleibst. Solltest du aber auf dumme Gedanken kommen, kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen."

Schwach nickte Ewan und trat von Fudges Türe zurück. Das Reptil folgte ihm in ihrer Drohhaltung und ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Zufrieden grinste Voldemort und ging auf die Tür zu. "Na bitte, geht doch."

~Nagini? Für dich gilt das selbe, keine unnötigen Toten. Verstanden?~ widerwillig zischelte sie ihre Zustimmung, dies reichte dem Lord. Er öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Ministers.

Gerade hatte er die Tür geöffnet, als auch schon ein zitterndes _„Verkestatum!" _gegen die Tür geschleudert wurde, so dass Tom rückwärts aus dem Raum flog.

Schmerzhaft knallte er mit dem Kopf an die Wand und mit dem Rücken auf den Boden.

„Aah... verdammt." Wütend stand er auf und rieb sich die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen weg. „Da hat's aber jemand ziemlich eilig in den ewigen Ruhestand zu kommen." Er klopfte sich denn Dreck von einer Robe und zupfte alles noch schnell zurecht, bevor er an die Tür trat und diese einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Cooorneliuus.." Flötete er es regelrecht durch die Tür, jedoch nicht ohne einen scharfen Unterton dabei erklingen zu lassen.

Dieser Idiot hatte ihn soeben ziemlich schmerzhaft nach draußen befördert und dafür sollte er zahlen. Er war nicht umsonst dafür bekannt, der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt zu sein.

Von innen ertönte ein leises Wimmern. Fudge musste wohl klar sein, dass Lord Voldemort persönlich vor seiner Bürotür stand.

„FUUUDGE! DU HAST MICH VERDAMMT WÜTEND GEMACHT!" mit diesem Satz sprengte er die Tür aus den Angeln und trat in den Raum. Cornelius Fudge hatte sich aufkreischend hinter dem Tisch verkrochen und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Mit den Händen in die Seiten gestemmt stand er da und sah kopfschüttelnd zum Schreibtisch.

„Und so was schimpft sich Minister? Ich hätte wirklich erwartet, Sie würden zumindest so tun als wären Sie einer."

„Verschwinde!" brachte Fudge unter kläglichen wimmern hervor und brachte Voldemort damit nur zum lachen.s

„Nein, tut mir leid Cornelius ... ich bleibe noch etwas.. ich wollte dir heute etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Während wir gemeinsam etwas Tee trinken? Na wie wärs? Du und Ich ... alleine... "

„NEIN, VERSCHWINDE DU BIST JA TOTAL KRANK!"

Voldemort musste sich das lachen verkneifen, Fudge war doch wirklich zu etwas zu gebrauchen.

/Vielleicht sollte ich ihn als Hofnarren behalten... zum lachen bringt er mich ja /

Er besann sich jedoch wieder seiner Aufgabe und hatte eine Idee. ~Nagini? Was macht unser werter Herr Collins?~ Daraufhin kam Nagini auch schon ins Büro geschlängelt und zischte in empört an. ~Der Junge isssst einfach ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe ihn nicht mal berührt, aber sssscheinbar war dassss allessss doch zuviel für ihn.~

~So kann er jetzt zumindest nicht anstellen. Komm meine süße erschreck unseren werten Minister ein bisschen~

Hinterhältig fing die Schlange an zu lachen~ mit dem größten Vergnügen Meissster~

Sie schlängelte auf dem Teppich entlang und kroch unter den Schreibtisch hindurch.

Einige Augenblicke war alles Totenstill im Raum, dann ertönte ein aufgebrachtes zischeln und Fudge sprang erschrocken von seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Blitzschnell rannte er zu einem der Ohrensessel die hier im Raum standen und duckte sich dahinter.

„AAAAH, NIMM DEINE SCHLANGE WEG!"

Doch das war wohl nicht mehr nötig, Nagini kroch vor sich hin fluchend auf ihren Meister zu.

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend und abwartend starrte Tom sie aus seinen roten Augen an.

~Ws ist denn passiert?~

~Diessser Mensssssch hat sich auf mich drauf gesssetzt. Zur Sssstrafe musssste ich ihn beisssen.~

Tom schlug sich mental vor den Kopf. / Na super.. jetzt heißt es beeilen./

Voldemort hob Nagini wieder hoch und legte sie sich um seine Schulter.

„Und nun zu ihnen Minister, begrüßen sie immer so ihre Gäste?"

Cornelius Fudge lugte aufgebracht um die Ecke. „BITTE? ...gg GÄSTE? SIE SPINNEN TOTAL DUU.. Du... Siie.. wissen.. schon.. wer... " .

Skeptisch trat Tom Riddle näher und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber.

„Sie haben mich doch jetzt nicht wirklich "Du weißt schon wer genannt oder?"

Fudge schluckte schwer und wischte sich den Angstschweiß von den Stirn.

„D—doch."

„Kein Wunder das sie so eine Niete sind, sie trauen sich ja noch nicht einmal Ihr ‚übel' beim Namen zu nennen."

Mit einem Flipendo, schickte Voldemort den Sessel, hinter dem sich Fudge versteckte an die nächste Wand und entblößte einen total verschreckten und verstörten Minister.

„Oh warum zitterst du denn so Cornelia? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"

Von Cornelius kam keine Antwort, dieser warf sich nur vor ihm auf den Boden und faltete die Hände über seinen Kopf.

„Bitte verschon mich! Ich kann dir alles geben was du verlangst... aber bitte bring mich jetzt nicht um!"

Einen Moment lang schien es wirklich so als würde Tom überlegen.

„Mmmmmmmmmmmhhh..."

„Nein."

„WAS?" völlig erbleicht kreischte Fudge auf.

„Warum? ICH HAB IHNEN DOCH NIX GETAN!"

Tom seufzte ergeben auf, das alles dauerte für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange. Und daran würde er jetzt einfach was ändern.

„Soll ich dir das wirklich sagen?"

„JA! Bitte!" heulend rutschte er vor ihm auf den Knien rum.

„Du nervst mich einfach. Ihr.. euer ganzer Haufen von Hirnlosen Weißmagiern nervt! Ihr die alle hinter Dumbledore steht, weil ihr der Meinung seid : Dumbi is Weise... der weiß schon was das richtige ist!... Verdammt kotzt mich das an ! Ihr habt uns Schwarzmagiern fast alle Rechte genommen, die man als freier Mensch in England benötigt!" er machte eine bedeutende Pause und ließ die Wörter erst einmal wirken bevor er weiter sprach.

„ Naja... und mir gefällt deine Frisur nicht."

„Was-?" das überraschte Gesicht, war das letzte was Cornelius zustande brachte, ehe Tom sich erbarmte und den Todesfluch aussprach.

„Avada Kedavra"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf den Minister im Kopf und ließ diesen auch sofort leblos zu Boden fallen.

„Na endlich ruhe ..."

********************

„Lucius ! Hinter dir!" Devon Zabini schubste Lucius zur Seite und rettete ihn somit vor einer Ganzkörperklammer.

Beide hatten aber keine Zeit zu verschnaufen, sie wurden sofort in ein neues Duell gezogen und mussten sich verteidigen.

Der Kampf in der Winkelgasse ging mittlerweile in die Endrunde. Es hatte viele Verluste auf der Weißen Seite gegeben. Denn niemand hatte von den Ordensmitgliedern mit einer so riesigen Zahl an Gegnern gerechnet.

„Los, wir müssen diese verfluchten Ordensleute und Auroren endlich einkesseln!"

Rücken an Rücken kämpften Devon und Lucius weiter und schickten einige Flüche los.

Gerade hatte Lucius einen Auror zu Boden geschickt, als er auch schon McGonagall entdeckte, die sich seltsamerweise Richtung Gringotts davon stahl.

„Devon! Kannst du allein die Stellung halten? Ich hab gerade was ziemlich interessantes entdeckt!"

„Klar doch! Pass auf dich auf!"

Ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen rannte Lucius Malfoy an der kämpfenden Masse vorbei und musste über einige Gefangene springen, um die alte Hexe nicht zu verlieren.

„_Desillusio_"

Lucius hatte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich gesprochen und konnte so nun Ungesehen in die Bank gelangen.

Minerva war gerade um eine Ecke gebogen und verschwand in einer der vielen Büros.

Lucius huschte schnell hinterher und bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig mit, wie sie Flohpulver in einen Kamin warf und nach Hogwarts in das Büro des Direktors flohte.

Lucius sprang rechtzeitig in den Strudel hinter her und landete kurz nach Minerva im Büro.

„Albus! ALBUS!" Hektisch rannte diese ins Zimmer nebenan und öffnete ein Portrait. „ALBUS!"

Nicht ahnend was auf ihn zukommen sollte, folgte Lucius ihr und landete in einem seltsamen Raum, wo in der Mitte sich ein Altar mit seltsamen Gegenständen befand und lauter Alter Runen an den Decken und Wänden waren.

/Was ist das denn hier? Ein Ritualraum/

Albus Dumbledore, stand davor wie in Trance und führte seltsame Bewegungen aus.

„Albus! Du musst das Ritual beenden! Wir brauchen dringend deine Hilfe!"

Minerva McGonagall war an ihn rangetreten und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Der Direktor öffnete daraufhin seine Augen und sah sich suchend nach dem Störer um.

„Verdammt Minerva! Ich sagte doch das ich nicht gestört werden darf! ICH HATTE IHN FAST!"

„Albus! Kannst du nicht einmal deine eigenen Pläne vergessen? WIR VERLIEREN GERADE DEN KRIEG!"

„Ach was, das ist doch nur eine Schlacht, davon wird nicht gleich der Krieg zuende sein."

„NATÜRLICH! ODER WILLST DU IN ZUKUNFT ALLEINE GEGEN EINE VERDAMMTE ARMEE VON TODESSERN ANTRETEN?"

Anscheinend begriff der Hogwartsleiter erst jetzt wie ernst es um seine Männer stand.

„Was soll das heißen? Wie viele Männer von uns stehen noch?"

„Nicht einmal mehr ein Viertel von unseren Leuten! Und es werden von Minute zu Minute weniger! Albus, du musst einfach helfen!"

Kurz murmelte er etwas in seinen Bart, das irgendwie nach Snape klang und nickte dann.

„Gut, ich komme mit!"

Lucius drängte sich schnell an die Wand und ließ die beiden so durch kommen. Während er noch mitbekam wie sie zurück nach Gringotts flohten, nahm er den Tarnzauber von sich und sah sich im Raum genauer um.

Dieser Raum war voll mit Runen die Seelen, Geister, Tote und Dämonen beschwören und gefangen nehmen sollten.

„Bei Salazar Slytherin!Dumbledore geht zu weit!"

Lucius war an den Altar getreten und musste feststellen das dort Knochen, Haare, seltsame Flüssigkeiten und ein Bild von Harry Potter lagen. Langsam sickerten die Informationen in sein Bewusstsein und er begann zu verstehen.

Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Malfoy Senior ungläubig auf den Altar. „Dumbledore klaut Potters Seele?"

„Sehr richtig Mr. Malfoy!" ertönte plötzlich eine knurrende Stimme hinter ihm. Ertappt drehte dieser sich um und sah Mad Eye Moody mit gezücktem Zauberstab im Portaiteingang stehen.

„Ich wusste doch, das ich ein Frettchen gesehen hatte."


	10. Zwistigkeiten

Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Soo Kapitel 10 folgt sogleich!

„reden"

/denken/

Parsel

Flüche

Kapitel 10

Lucius verfluchte sich innerlich selbst für seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Warum bei Slytherins Grabe, hatte er den Tarnzauber von sich genommen?

Dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass es bei Alastor Moody wohl eh nichts gebracht hätte, da dieser ein magisches Auge hatte.

„Ein Frettchen nennst du mich alter Mann? Wage es noch einmal einen Malfoy Frettchen zu nennen und du wirst dir wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein!" knurrte das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Lucius Malfoy! Aufgeblasen und arrogant wie eh und je.. aber was sollte ich auch anderes von einem Slytherin Freak wie dir erwarten? Selbst in einer prekären Lage wie dieser, schreckt das Frettchen nicht zurück die Zähne zu blecken."

Das war der berühmte Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt Moody! _Crucio!_" er schoss den Unverzeihlichen auf Moody ab und setzte eine Ganzkörperklammer hinter her. Der erste schlug links neben Moody ein und hinterließ einen schwarzen Fleck auf dem Boden, den anderen Fluch wehrte er ab. "So leicht kriegst du mich nicht, du dreckiger Todesser!" "Das werden wir ja noch sehen!"

Beide warfen mit Flüchen um sich und wichen den entgegenkommenden aus. Lucius bemerkte schnell das sein Gegner wusste was er tat, allerdings wäre er kein Slytherin, wenn er sich aus dieser Situation nicht rauswinden könnte. Er schoss noch mehrere Crucios auf Moody ehe er einen Spiegel herzauberte und somit Alastors "Pertifcius Totalus" auf ihn zurück schleuderte, ebenso wie einen eigenen. Somit flogen zwei Flüche völlig zeitgleich auf den alten Auroren, dieser konnte einem nicht ausweichen und wurde erwischt.

Durch die Wucht die den Auror traf, flog Moody aus dem Raum und blieb dort regungslos liegen.

„Tz... und so was nennt sich Auror... kein Wunder das die heutigen Auroren so schlecht sind, bei den alten Säcken..." angewidert verzog er sein Gesicht und sprach den Tarnzauber wieder über sich. Man konnte ja nie wissen wer hier als nächstes reinschneien würde.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Altar zu und überlegte welchen Bann er darüber legen konnte, damit Dumbledore sein Werk nicht vollenden konnte. Zunächst verbrannte er die ganzen Gegenstände auf dem Altar.

/Verdammt, wie ging noch mal dieser Zauber/ Er hatte ihn doch erst letzten Sommer verwendet, damit Draco keine gefährlichen Zauber in seinem Zimmer üben konnte.

/Mis... mas..Masato?.. ach ja.. /

„_Misito!"._

Zwar war Lucius sich im Endeffekt nicht wirklich sicher, wie lange der Fluch halten würde, aber das müsste er herausfinden wenn er wieder auf Malfoy Manor war und dort in seiner Bibliothek nachschauen konnte.

Beim verlassen des Raumes belegte er den Altar noch mal zusätzlich mit einem schwarzen Fluch der keinen Weißmagier auf 10m. in seine Nähe ließ.

„Na Moody? Wie ist die Sicht von da unten?" Lucius war an den Auror heran getreten und sah diesen herablässig von oben an. Im Ersten Moment schien dieser verwirrt, bis er realisierte das Lucius sich unsichtbar gezaubert hatte und nur sein Magisches Auge ihn sehen konnte.

„Diese neue Sichtweise müsste ihnen doch, wie die von einem.. na sagen wir Frettchen vor kommen nicht war?"

Wegen der Ganzkörperklammer konnte sich Moody weder rühren noch antworten. Das einzige was dieser tun konnte, war Malfoy mit wütenden Blicken aufzuspießen.

Den Malfoyvater störte dies jedoch nicht ihm geringsten, im Gegenteil er fand es recht amüsant.

„Na , wer wird mich den gleich so böse anfunkeln? Ich hätte ja auch noch gnädiger sein können, da ich ja generell sehr Tierfreundlich bin, aber in deinem Fall... nein danke! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete Moody den grünen Strahl der auf ihn zuschoss und ihm seinen letzten Lebenshauch nahm.

***************

Nachdem sich die grüne Hülle um Harry geschlossen hatte, war es plötzlich Mucksmäuschenstill im Abteil. Severus Snape dachte angestrengt darüber nach, wie er dem Jungen das Leben retten könnte, ohne zu großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Ginny war viel zu hypnotisiert von der Hülle, die Harry sicher umschloss.

/Ich werde mit ihm nach Riddle Manor apparieren müssen ./ Mit einem nachdenklichen Seitenblick auf das Weasleymädchen, überlegte er was mit ihr zu tun war.

/ Sie kann ich nicht mitnehmen...es wäre zu auffällig wenn alle Schüler hier verschwinden würden./

„Miss Weasley?"

„Ja Professor?"

„Ich werde Harry mitnehmen. Wenn die anderen Fragen sollten, sag ihnen ich wäre mit ihm zurück nach Hogwarts gereist, um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen."

Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet und noch ehe Ginny ihm widersprechen konnte, war er an die Hülle getreten und apparierte mit dieser nach Riddle Manor.

„Ja.. aber?" verunsichert flüsterte sie diese Worte vor sich hin und starrte immer noch geistesabwesend auf die Stelle, wo zuvor ihr Professor und Harry sich befunden hatten.

**************

„Severus? Was zum Teufel... der Potterjunge?" Narcissa Malfoy war nach der Appariermeldung in die Eingangshalle gerannt, da alle Todesser eigentlich in der Winkelgasse waren.

„Tut mir leid Cissa, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Ich muss sofort in mein Labor und Harry einen Schutztrank brauen. Hier, bring ihn bitte auf eines der Gästezimmer, okay?"

„A...aber der Lord.."

„Das wird kein Problem sein, ich bitte dich. Es geht hier um jede Minute!" Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten, übergab Severus Snape seinen Schützling an Mrs. Malfoy.

Unschlüssig stand Narcissa Malfoy mit einem, vor ihr schwebendem, Harry Potter in der Eingangshalle und sah ziemlich überrumpelt aus.

„Nun gut, ich hab ja mal wieder keine andere Wahl."

„_Mobilcorpus"_

Damit übertrug sie den Tragezauber auf ihren Zauberstab und ließ Harry vorsichtig nebenher schweben, während sie die Treppen hoch stieg zum Gästetrakt.

In einem der Gästezimmer angekommen schnipste sie einmal mit ihren Fingern und eine Hauselfe erschien sofort.

„Misses Malfoy haben Tipsi verlangt?"

„Ja Tipsi, reinige dieses Zimmer. Wir wollen doch nicht das unsere Gäste in einem verdrecktem Gemach nächtigen müssen oder?" Bestätigend nickte die kleine Hauselfe unterwürfig und verschwand, um kurz darauf wieder mit einer anderen Hauselfe zu erscheinen und das Zimmer flink von Staub, Spinnengewebe und sonstigem Unrat zu reinigen.

Nachdem dies schnell erledigt war, verschwanden die beiden Hauselfen mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Narcissa, lies Harry daraufhin sanft auf das Bett schweben und setzte ihn dort ab. Da er in seiner grünen Schutzhülle war, konnte sie ihm nicht seine verschwitzten Sachen ausziehen. Ahnungslos was sie jetzt noch tun könnte stand sie vor dem Bett und betrachtete den Helden der Zaubererwelt eingehend.

/Kein Wunder das ihm die Mädchenherzen so entgegen fliegen. Er hat sehr viel von James' Aussehen geerbt./

Inzwischen war Severus in Toms' Labor angekommen. Als er eingetreten war, fiel sein Blick sofort auf den Trank der Ewigkeit. Dieser war in einem Kessel, der über einer leichten Flamme vor sich hinköchelte.

Severus interessierte sich jedoch gerade nicht für den Trank, er musste in seinem Buch nach einem Seelenschutzzauber suchen. Dieser Zauber sollte bewirken, dass die Seele eine zeitlang so stark an den Besitzer gebunden ist, dass niemand diese entwenden konnte.

„Schutzzauber.. Schutzzauber... "

Das Wort immer wieder vor sich hinmurmelnd, lief er an den Bücherregalen vorbei und suchte den Titel des Buches, dass er brauchte.

„Schutzzaub ---- ah, da ist es ja, endlich."

Schnell griff er nach einem ziemlich alt aussehendem Buch, dessen Einband Braun und mit mit goldenen Striemen durchzogen war.

Im Index suchte er schnell nach dem Kapitel und schlug die entsprechende Seite auf.

„Seelenschutzzauber gehören zu den kompliziertesten Flüchen der Schwarzenmagie. Man kann diese durch verschiedene Anwendungen beschwören. Einmal durch Zauber, die dann jedoch langes Training brauchen, durch Runenrituale und durch Tränke.

Der Trank ist die einfachste Methode, hat jedoch einen Nachteil und zwar den, das dieser Zauber nur eine begrenzte Zeit hält... blabla.. wo steht die Zubereitung?"

Hastig blätterte Severus ein paar Seiten weiter und entdeckte eine Zutatenliste und den Brauvorgang.

Schnell überflog er die Zeilen und stellte erleichtert fest das er alle Zutaten vorhanden hatte und das der Trank schnell fertig sein würde.

*********************

Tom hatte die Leiche von Fudge in eine Abstellkammer befördert. Im Moment hatte er wichtigeres im Kopf, als sich um die Leiche eines Idioten zu kümmern.

Beide Auroren lagen noch vor dem Büro und waren entweder Bewusstlos oder in einer Ganzkörperklammer. Er erzeugte für beide einen Portschlüssel der sie ausserhalb Londons in einem Wald aussetzte.

Außerdem hatte er das Ministerium inzwischen nach seinen Wünschen umgestaltet und neu dekoriert. Immerhin war dies ab heute sein Regierungssitz, es sollte schon etwas von seinem Charakter wiederspiegeln.

Somit war klar, das die Wände nicht mehr ein steriles Weiß hatten, sie waren jetzt in einem leichten grünton gehalten und wurden mit Bildern diverser berühmter Hexen und Zauberer geziert, dabei war es egal, ob weiß oder schwarzmagisch.

Auch das Atrium wurde umgestaltet. Die Statue die sonst immer den Eingang zierte, wurde durch einen riesigen, silbernen Basilisken ersetzt. Dieser fungierte als Brunnen, durch den Körper strömte das Wasser nach oben und schoss aus dem Mund, als Fontäne nach oben.

Weiterhin wurden die Empfangsschalter erst aufgelöst und dann komplett neu eingebaut, ein Zauber identifizierte sofort jeden Zauberstab der hindurch getragen wurde und die Identität der Personen. So wollte er verhindern, das der Vielsafttrank eingesetzt werden konnte.

Tom war gerade dabei die verschiedenen Abteilungen neu zu strukturieren, als er die Telefonzelle hörte, die er noch ersetzen wollte.

Erwartungsvoll ging Tom sicheren Schrittes zurück in die Eingangshalle und sah Lucius Malfoy, wie er staunend die Halle betrachtete.

„Lucius? Was suchst du jetzt schon hier? Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht das du erst zu mir kommst, wenn du den Alten hast?"

Als Lucius die Stimme hörte ging er automatisch in die Knie und senkte unterwürfig sein Haupt.

„Verzeiht mir mein Lord. Aber ich habe eine wichtige Meldung für sie."

„Steh auf Lucius, du weißt doch das du mich nicht so förmlich anreden musst, wenn keine unteren Todesser dabei sind."

Verstehend nickte der Malfoyoberhaupt und stand auf.

„Sicher, ich bin vorhin McGonagall gefolgt."

„Ja ?"

„Sie ist nach Hogwarts gefloht um Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen, dass sie zu wenige waren und seine Unterstützung brauchen."  
"Ja,und weiter? War deine Aufgabe nicht eben Albus Dumbledore gefangen zu nehmen?"

„Ja... ja natürlich Meister, aber es ist auch nicht das gewesen was ich ihnen mitteilen wollte."

„Lucius, dann hör auf um den heißen Brei zulabern, sag schon was du so tolles entdeckt hast!"

Toms geduld war gerade ziemlich angespannt. Lucius Malfoy konnte manchmal sehr schnell ins Tratschen abschweifen.

„Nun, ich habe erfahren , das Dumbledore ein Seelenritual an Potter ausgeführt hat."

„WAS? UND DAS SAGST DU MIR ERST JETZT?" fassungslos starrte Tom ihn an.

Millionen verschiedener Gedanken irrten in Toms' Kopf umher. Was sollten sie jetzt machen? Wenn Dumbledore wirklich Potters Seele hatte, dann wäre Dumbledore unglaublich stark geworden und niemand hätte auch nur eine geringe Chance, sich gegen den alten Weißmagier zu wehren.

„Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt?"

Lucius war schon fieberhaft am überlegen und rannte dabei hin und her. Während Tom den einen Arm quer über seiner Brust hatte und mit dem anderen Arm sein Kinn stützte.

Bis ihm plötzlich einfiel das Severus doch im Hogwartsexpress Lehreraufsicht hatte und so doch mit bekommen müsste, wenn mit Potter etwas nicht stimmen würde.

„Lucius, ich hab einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Geh zurück in die Winkelgasse und trommle unsere Todesser zusammen. Falls Dumbledore schon Potters Seele hat, müssen wir unsere Leute nicht in einer Todesfalle sitzen lassen. Schicke die niedrigeren Ränge mit den Gefangen, nach Riddle Manor und lass sie diese einsperren, danach sollen sie zurück zur Winkelgasse gehen und für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen. Der mittlere Zirkel wird mit einigen aus dem Inneren hierher zurück kehren und das Ministerium so, wie wir es besprochen hatten, umgestalten und mit den entsprechenden Schutzzaubern/Sicherheitsrunen absichern. Und der Rest der Inneren Todesser schickst du nach Kingscross! Sie sollen die Kinder der Todesser abholen."

Lucius hatte seinen Gedankengang abgebrochen und nickend zugestimmt.

„Gut, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg Tom!"

Der hochgewachsene, blonde Mann verließ das Atrium zielstrebig mit der Telefonzelle und Tom Marvolo Riddle disapparierte mit Nagini zurück nach Riddle Manor.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, rief Tom durch das Mal sofort nach Severus und ging selbst in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Severus, der fieberhaft im Labor an dem Schutztrank arbeitete, fuhr erschrocken zusammen als er das brennen des Males spürte.

/Verdammt Tom, hat es nicht Zeit bis später? Ich kann jetzt nicht ins Ministerium./ grummelnd ignorierte Severus den Ruf und arbeitete einfach weiter.

Der Trank war in einer Stunde fertig, solange musste sich Tom wohl oder übel noch geduldigen.

Im Arbeitszimmer nervös auf und ab laufend überlegte Tom seine nächsten Schritte. Es wäre für ihn wohl nicht sehr ratsam die Schutzschilde Riddle Manors zu verlassen, wenn Dumbledore ihn jederzeit aufspüren und töten könnte.

"Verdammt, wo bleibt Severus nur?"

Nagini lag mittlerweile in ihrem gepolstertem Korb und sah dem treiben ihres Meisters desinteressiert zu.

~Vielleicht issst er ja gerade sssseine Haare wassschen gegangen?~

Kaum war dies ausgesprochen, blieb Tom wie angewurzelt stehen und sah seine treue Schlange intensiv an.

~Kann es sein das du unter Todessehnsucht leidest Nagini?~

~Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn du hier weiter ssso hin und her läufssst bewirkt das auch nichtsss. Dasss einzige wasss dann passssiert, wäre dasss dein teurer Teppich durchgelaufen wäre, und dann müsssstesssst du nur wieder unnötig Geld ausssgeben wegen einesss neuen Teppichsss.~

Tom fuhr sich genervt durch seine Haare. Normalerweise fand er die Gespräche mit seiner Schlange recht amüsant, aber gerade in dieser Situation waren sie doch einwenig unangebracht.

~Nagini…~

~Ja Meisster?~

~Du nervst.. geh Mäuse jagen.~

Empört zischelnd richtete sich Nagini auf und demonstrierte ihre giftigen Zähne.

Tom Riddle schlug sich verzweifelnd die Hände vor die Stirn und schickte Stoßgebete in den Himmel.

~Nagini, jetzt hör verdammt noch mal mit dem gezicke auf! So kann ich dich momentan überhaupt nicht gebrauchen! Du hast doch wohl vorhin mitbekommen was Lucius mit berichtet hat oder nicht?~

Schmollend war die Schlange zurück in ihren Korb gesunken und überlegte.

~Luciusss? Wann denn? Im Minisssterium? Wann war der hübssssche denn da?~

~Willst du mir damit etwa sagen du hast vorhin nicht mitbekommen wie Lucius ins Ministerium gekommen ist und uns berichtet hat das Potters Seele eventuell gestohlen worden ist?~

~ja?~

Unschuldig dreinblickend sah Nagini ihren Meister an.

~Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Du warst doch die ganze Zeit auf meiner Schulter!~

~Ja.. wasss ssssoll ich denn machen? Ich bin irgendwann bei deinen Dekorationsssarbeiten eingeschlafen!~

Daraufhin konnte Tom nichts mehr erwidern, er war es im Moment leid mit seiner Schlange zu diskutieren.

~Ich werde mich zu Narcissa begeben.~

Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ Tom sein Büro und ging geradewegs zu den privat Gemächern der Malfoys.

„Narcissa?"

Tom klopfte an dem Zimmer des Ehepaars an. Doch seltsamerweise antwortete ihm niemand. Selbst bei einem erneutem Versuch erhielt er keine Antwort.

Schulterzuckend drückte er die Türklinke runter und betrat das Zimmer. „Narcissa? Bist du da?"

Im Zimmer sah er sich suchend um, doch gab es kein Anzeichen dafür, dass Narcissa hier in den letzten Stunden gewesen wäre.

Seufzend schnipste er einmal mit den Fingern und sofort erschien eine kleine Hauselfe.

„Master Riddle hat gerufen?"

„Ja Nelly. Wo befindet sich Narcissa? Hat sie Riddle Manor verlassen?"

„Nein Master Riddle. Misses Malfoy ist im Gästetrakt eueres Schlosses."

„Weshalb?"

„Weil Mister Snape es ihr angeordnet hat."

„Severus Snape? Wieso ? Wo ist er momentan? Ist er hier auf Riddle Manor?"

„Ja Master Riddle. Er ist in ihrem Labor. Arbeitet an einem wichtigen Trank."

„Gut, danke Nelly. Du kannst wieder an die arbeit gehen."

„Vielen dank Master Riddle." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, wobei Nelly mit ihrer Nase fast den Boden berührte, verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Soso.. er ist also im Labor wie? Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, weshalb er meinen Anordnungen nicht folge leistet!"

Sauer weil einer seiner treusten Anhänger und Freunde ihm nicht gehorcht hatte, marschierte Tom runter ins Erdgeschoss zu den Laboratorien.

„Severus!"

Tom kündigte sich schon mit donnernder Stimme im Flur vor dem Labor an. Er war maßlos erzürnt darüber, das Severus nicht auf Befehl zu ihm gekommen war, obwohl er mit ihm etwas wichtiges zu besprechen hatte. Und gerade bei diesem Thema war mit ihm nicht zu spaßen.

An besagter Labortür angekommen machte sich Tom nicht mal die Mühe anzuklopfen. Er riss die Tür auf und stand mit wütendem Blick da.

„Severus Snape. Was zum Teufel fällt dir eigentlich ein, nicht auf Befehl bei mir zu erscheinen?"

Severus der immer noch dabei war, den Trank zu brauen. Sah kurz auf und registrierte seinen Lord.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Tom, aber dieser Trank hier-"

„Ich will nicht wissen was das für ein Trank ist! Du verdammter Giftmischer! Ich habe gerade von Lucius erfahren das Dumbledore ein Seelenritual mit Potter durchgeführt hat! Ist dir klar was das heißt?"

Erschrocken darüber das sein Meister kein vertrauen in sein Handeln hatte, sah Severus Tom während der Schimpftirade nur stumm an.

„Weißt du Tom. Wenn du die Menschen in deiner Umgebung einfach mal besser beachten würdest und sie auch mal zuende reden lassen würdest. Dann hätten wir sicherlich nicht so viele Probleme, wie wir sie nun mal eben haben. Und ich denke, da du ja jetzt eben auch bescheid weißt was mit Harry ist. Würde es dich sicherlich interessieren, was ich hier für einen Trank braue. Denn wie du ja weißt musste ich als Lehrer heute im Zug aufpassen und habe eben mitbekommen das jemand Potters Seele stehlen wollte. Aber ich habe vorgesorgt.

Ich habe ihm einen trank verpasst, der so ähnlich wirkt wie Okklumentik. Nur das dieser Trank nicht seinen Geist, sondern seine Seele schützt. Was wiederum heißt, das Potter immer noch im Besitz seiner Seele ist!"


	11. Das Ziel in greifbarer Nähe?

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

hihi danke für die vielen lieben kommies!

Kapitel 11

Tom starrte Severus fassungslos an. Dieser hielt ihm, dem dunklen Lord gerade eine Strafpredigt.

Aber das erschreckende daran war, das Severus mit seinen Argumenten recht hatte. Tom war viel zu sehr darauf bedacht, schnell an sein Ziel zu gelangen, als das er auf Kleinigkeiten achtete.

„Sev-"

„Es tut mir leid My Lord, aber ich muss diesen Trank hier fertig brauen. Der Potterjunge braucht ihn so schnell wie möglich." Meinte Severus abgehakt und wandte sich wieder dem brauen zu.

Voldemort besah sich seinen treuen Diener/Freund, er hatte schon fast wieder vergessen wie es war, von anderen Menschen zurecht gewiesen zu werden.

Außerdem sprach das jetzige Verhalten des Tränkemeisters nur dafür, dass dieser verletzt und eingeschnappt war.

„Mir tut es leid."

Damit drehte sich Lord Voldemort um und verließ das Labor.

Im Gang lief er zu seinen Gemächern und setzte sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer, in seinen Ohrensessel.

„Warum um alles in der Welt, muss kurz vor dem Ziel so eine scheiße passieren?" Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durchs Haar und suchte nach einer möglichen Lösung seines Problems.

Aber genau in dem Moment fiel im etwas merkwürdiges an dem vergangenem Gespräch auf. /Warum sprach Severus so, als wäre der Potterjunge hier im Schloss?... Moment mal-/

„NELLY!"

Mit einem Plopp erschien die kleine Hauselfe im Arbeitszimmer und verbeugte sich unterwürfig.

„Master Riddle hat gerufen?"  
"In der Tat. Ist Severus Snape allein angereist? Oder hat er jemanden mit gebracht?"

„Mister Snape haben einen Gast mitgebracht, der bewacht wird von Misses Malfoy, Sir."

„So? dann bring mich zu ihm. Ich habe dringend was mit ihm zu klären!"

„Wie Master befiehlt." Er verbeugte sich noch einmal so tief, das er mit der Nasenspitze den Boden berührte und verließ, gefolgt von Tom das Arbeitszimmer.

An dem besagtem Gästezimmer angekommen, blieb die Hauselfe stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Lord um.

„Dieses Gästezimmer bewohnt der junge Gast Master!"

„Danke Nelly, du kannst gehen."

„Wie Master Riddle wünscht".

Und mit einem erneuten Plopp war die Elfe verschwunden.

Tom ging zur Tür und drückte die Klinke runter. Im Raum hörte er nur wie sich etwas bewegte und plötzlich eine Frauenstimme ertönte.

„Severus, da bist du ja wieder. Ich-".

„Nun, ich bin nicht Severus. Aber ich würde gerne erfahren, wie es um unseren Gast steht."

„Meister ich... aber ich dachte .. Severus er.." Verschreckt suchte Narcissa nach einer Möglichkeit den Aufenthalt von Harry Potter zu erklären, da Tom anscheinend nicht erfreut darüber war.

„Beruhige dich Cissa, ich weiß warum er hier liegt, ich wollte wirklich nur wissen wie es ihm geht."

Skeptisch beäugte Narcissa Malfoy den dunklen Lord, doch warum erschien er ihr dann so gereizt?

/Was soll's... Severus meinte ja auch schon das Tom bescheid wüsste/

„Nun ja, also.. um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung My Lord. Severus drückte mir den Potterjungen in die Hand und meinte ich solle ihn in eines der Gästezimmer bringen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum er in dieser Hülle steckt-"

Narcissa wurde von einem leichten Knall erschreckt, der aus der Richtung des Bettes kam.

Erschrocken sprang sie nach vorne und versteckte sich hinter Tom. Da dieser aber mit dem Gesicht zum Bett stand, wusste er sofort das die Schutzblase geplatzt war und handelte sofort.

„Los Narcissa, geh und hol Severus. Sag ihm das sich der Schutzbann soeben aufgelöst hat." Noch etwas verwirrt lugte sie um Tom herum, doch ließ dieser ihr gar keine Zeit um Harry zu erblicken, da er sie schon zur Tür raus befördert hatte.

/... Weiber.. sind alle viel zu neugierig/

„Nun geh schon Cissa! Wer weiß wie lange er so ungeschützt liegen bleiben kann."

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und verschwand eilig im Gang.

„Gut das wäre-" er wandte sich zum Zimmer um, als plötzlich eine andere Stimme ertönte. Schnell schloss er die Tür und sah seine Rechte Hand Lucius Malfoy auf ihn zu stürmen.

„My Lord , Tom!"

"Was machst du denn hier, hast du deinen Auftrag schon erledigt?"

„Ja My Lord, ich habe, wie Ihr befohlen habt die meisten Todesser ins Ministerium geschickt. Avery, Rodolphus, Regulus und McNair sind dabei. Die restlichen Inneren haben die Jugendlichen bereits abgeholt, sie befinden sich zu Zeit in Malfoy Manor, außer Draco und Blaise, die beiden sind unten in der Halle, mit dem Rest der Todesser die, die Gefangenen haben."

„Gut, gut.. aber weshalb rennst du jetzt hierher und schreist so rum?"

„Nun ja, ich wollte ihnen die Gute Nachricht selbst mitteilen."

Überrascht zog Tom eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So? Und die wäre?"

„Wir haben ihn! Wir haben Dumbledore!"

Für einen Moment sprachlos sah Tom Lucius an, doch fand er schnell seine Stimme wieder.

„DAS... sind wirklich erfreuliche Nachrichten." Ein fieses grinsen schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.

„Wem haben wir dieses Glück den zu verdanken?"

„Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber Lupin hat ihn geschockt und an uns ausgeliefert."

„Lupin also, was? Nun gut, dann lass uns mal zu unseren Gästen gehen."

Tom sprach einen Zauber über die Tür, der nur ihn hinein ließ und die Hauselfen.

„_Claudere". _Der Zauber schloss sich um die Tür und ließ diese kurz aufschimmern.

„Warum habt Ihr die Tür verschlossen Tom?"

„Weil dort Harry Potter liegt und ich ihm unerwünschte Gäste ersparen möchte."

„Harry Potter? Ich glaube diesen Tag sollte ich mir im Kalender Rot einkreisen! Wir haben Dumbledore und Potter in unseren Händen. Dies ist wirklich ein glorreicher Abend!"

Tom nickte darauf hin nur und ging gefolgt von Lucius in die Eingangshalle.

***************

„Eine Schande seid ihr! Ihr schimpft euch menschliche Wesen? Ich frage mich wie menschlich man sein kann wenn man Frauen und Kinder wie VIEH abschlachtet!"

Ein rothaariger, junger Mann beschimpfte einige Todesser und wollte sich aus den Fesseln reißen.

Da diese aber nicht nachgaben und noch magische Schocks verabreichten, wurde der Mann zurück in die Menge geschleudert und prallte unsanft auf.

Die verletzten und erschöpften Gefangen, sahen ihn wütend und enttäuscht an. Dieser Idiot würde ihre Lage nur noch schlimmer machen, sah er denn nicht ein das sie alle Todgeweihte waren?

In diesem Moment kam Tom die Treppe runter und besah sich das Szenario das sich ihm bot.

Ein Gefühl von innerlichem Triumph machte sich in seiner Brust breit und ließ ihn hoch erhobenem Hauptes die Treppen runter schreiten.

Scharf beobachtete er die Menge und bemerkte das seine Todesser, Dumbledore mit Hand- ,Augen- und Fußfesseln etwas abseits von der Menge deponiert hatten und die Fesseln mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen belegt hatten.

Doch sein Augenmerk wurde sofort auf den rothaarigen Mann gezogen, da dieser sich wieder nach vorne gedrängt hatte und wieder die Todesser beschimpfte.

„Ihr werdet das noch bereuen! Das schwöre ich euch ! Wenn Fudge davon erfährt dann –"

Plötzlich verstummte der Mann und starrte zur Treppe, auf der Tom und Lucius standen.

Erleichtert darüber das der Mann endlich leise war, atmeten einige der Gefangenen auf und sahen in die selbe Richtung wie er, doch was sie dort sahen, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Diese roten Augen konnte nur eine Person auf der Welt haben – Lord Voldemort.

Nachdem diese Information bei den meisten gesackt war, löste sich der rothaarige aus seiner starre und wollte die Ankömmlinge mit seinen Blicken aufspießen.

Voldemort bemerkte dies natürlich und ging auf den Mann zu.

„Was passiert denn dann, werter Mister Weasley?" Jedes Wort betonte er herablassend.

Percy sah Voldemort etwas überrascht an, woher wusste er wie er hieß?

„Nun, wie gesagt, wenn Zaubereiminister Fudge davon erfährt, wird er sie jagen und finden und dann werden sie etwas noch viel schlimmeres erleben, als Askaban je sein könnte. Wie können sie nur so dumm sein und einem Mann folgen der doch bei der nächsten Bewegung droht zusammen zu brechen?"

Gepeinigtes und erschrockenes gestöhne war zu hören. Einer der Mitgefangenen versuchte sich zu ihm durch zu drängen, doch die Menschen ließen ihn nicht durch, sie wollten alle selbst sehen wie der Lord mit Percys Dummheit umgehen würde.

Aber dieser reagierte gar nicht auf die Bezeichnung als Todesser, er sprach ruhig und irgendwie belustigt weiter.

„So wie sie von Fudge sprechen, sollte ich ihn mir wohl als einen Helden, in einer goldenen Rüstung vorstellen, der auf seinem weißen Pferd angeritten kommt und die Jungfer in Nöten retten will."

Wütend über die spottenden Worte über seinen Chef, ballte Percy die Fäuste und sprach mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme weiter.

„Er ist vielleicht kein Held, aber er ist einer der ehrenvollsten und mutigsten Zauberern die ich kenne und er würde einen Kampf, mit solchem Gesindel wie euch Todessern nicht scheuen!"

Wenn es vorher schon leise in der Halle war, dann konnte man nun eine Stecknadel fallen lassen und der Aufprall wäre lauter gewesen als alles andere. Jedem Gefangenen war klar das der Mann dort vor Percy der Lord war, warum nur, sah es der Weasley nicht?

„HAHA! Weasley.. Sie sind immer für eine Lachnummer gut, was? Bei dem Müll der aus ihrem Mund kommt, lach ich mich noch zu Tode, mal abgesehen davon das ihr verehrter Minister es schon ist...ups jetzt hab ich mich verraten.."

„Wie bitte? WAS? HÖR AUF ZU LÜGEN ... du... du.. dreckiger Todesser! Und solche Idioten hat der ach so tolle Dunkle Lord unter seiner Führung? Wie toll kann dieser Krüppel eigentlich sein, wenn er nicht selbst in diesem Krieg handelt?"

Diese Worte hatten den Bogen überspannt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte der Lord seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen.

„_Crucio, Crucio.. CRUCIO_!"einen Moment lang ließ sich Tom gehen. Seine Wut hatte überhand gewonnen und er genoß die Schreie des Weasleys.

Wie konnte es so ein minderwertiger Reinblüter auch nur wagen IHN, den dunklen Lord auf derartigste Art und Weise zu beleidigen?

Nach endlosen 10min. die Percy unter dem Fluch gelitten hatte, ließ Tom von ihm ab und sah verächtlich auf den Weasleyjungen.

Dieser hatte keine Sekunde ohne zu schreien ausgehalten und hatte sich auf dem Boden gewunden.

„So Weasley," er sprach seinen Nachnamen so aus als gäbe es nichts widerwärtigeres auf der Welt „selbst für einen Nichtsnutz wie dich, müsste klar geworden sein, das ICH, LORD VOLDERMORT bin und nicht einer meiner Todesser.

Und wie du siehst, bin ich im Gegensatz zu eurem geliebten Dumbledore kein alter Krüppel oder wie euer Minister Tod."

Seine stimme hallte im Eingangsbereich wieder und ließ den Gefangen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gleiten.

Dann beugte Tom sich runter zu Percy und flüsterte ihm so leise etwas ins Ohr, das nur er verstehen konnte. Und bei jedem geflüstertem Wort wurde Toms grinsen fieser und Percys Augen vor Panik weiter.

Kaum aber, das der Lord sich erhoben hatte, zuckte Percy wie ein misshandelter Hund zusammen und verkroch sich wimmernd in der Menge.

Gebannt sahen alle auf die nächsten Schritte Riddles, die auch zugleich folgten.

Mit einem Wink befahl er Lucius zu sich und sprach leise mit ihm.

„Lucius sorge dafür das die Gefangenen in die Kerker gesperrt werden, wobei unser Ehrengast die letzte Zelle bekommt, verstanden?"

„Jawohl My Lord."

"Ach und Lucius, ich möchte das du Lupin in mein Arbeitszimmer schaffst. Verstanden?"

„Wie ihr befiehlt My Lord." Lucius wandte sich um und erteilte die nötigen Befehle.

Tom verschwand wieder die Stufen hinauf und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.

*****************

„Mich persönlich interessiert es ja, was der Meister Weasley geflüstert hat. Ich meine, dir ist sicherlich nicht das dreckige Grinsen und das sadistische Funkeln in seinen Augen entgangen." Draco wollte soeben seinem Freund antworten als auch schon sein Vater auf sie zukam.

„Draco! Blaise! Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch!"

Fragend sah Draco, Malfoy Senior abwartend an.

„Und die wäre Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nun Blaise, du und mein Sohn werdet Mr. Lupin hier, zum Meister bringen. Er möchte mit ihm reden."

Hinter Lucius wurde ein ziemlich fertig und herunter gekommener Remus angeschleift.

„Das ihr mir ja keine Schande bereitet!"

„Niemals Vater, komm mit Blaise."

Beide nahmen dem Todesser Lupin ab und gingen mit ihm die Treppen hoch, doch kaum waren sie aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen Todesser und Gefangenen blieb Draco abrupt stehen.

„Los Blaise hilf mir Professor Lupin von den schweren Ketten zu befreien."

„WAS? Draco hast du sie noch alle?"

„Natürlich, aber ich brauch trotzdem deine Hilfe, du siehst doch das Lupin fast am Ende seiner Kräfte ist!"

Zögerlich und unsicher warf Blaise einen prüfenden Blick auf Remus der zu schwach war um sich gegen jemanden zu wehren. In wenigen Tagen würde Vollmond sein und der Kampf trug auch nicht zu seiner Körperlichen Bestform bei.

„Na gut.. aber wenn was passiert dann-"

„Blaise halt endlich die Klappe und stütz ihn!"

„Jaja ist ja gut."

Während Blaise Lupin endlich unter die Arme griff und ihm Stabilität gab, wandte sich Draco den Ketten zu, die um Lupins Hände geschlungen worden waren und mit Zaubern versehen waren.

„_Absolvo"_.

Mit einemmal sprangen die Ketten auf und fielen zu Boden.

„So ist es schon direkt besser und nun noch einen Stärkungstrank."

„WIE BITTE? Ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle, dem Feind einen Stärkungstrank geben, wenn der Lord oder dein Vater das erfahren sind wir dran!"

„Lass die mal meine Sorge sein, aber schau dir unseren ehemaligen Professor mal an! Zudem hat Vater gesagt, dass der Lord mit ihm reden möchte. Doch in dieser Verfassung, wird er dem Lord unter den Händen wegkippen. Also?"

„Ja.. schon a—aber.."

„Nix aber! Verdammt, Professor Lupin war der einzige damals der uns auf Hogwarts gleich behandelt hat und auch noch geholfen hat! Oder hast du das schon vergessen? Wir müssen uns zumindest etwas erkenntlich zeigen. Komm schon Blaise!"

Blaise wunderte es schon sehr das sein Freund ihn in so einer Situation um Hilfe bat, vor allem da Malfoys gewöhnlich nie um etwas baten.

„Na gut. Ich denke es wird nicht schaden."

„Gut, endlich verstehst du mich".

Draco kramte in seinem Umhang und griff nach einer rötlich schimmernden Phiole.

„Halt ihn fest, ich werde ihm den Trank einflössen."

Blaise nickte und festige seinen Griff sanft.

Professor Lupin ließ alles mit sich geschehen, im Moment war es ihm sowieso egal, man hatte Harry entführt, und wahrscheinlich war dieser ebenso Tod wie Sirius. Es gab demnach nichts, was ihn noch am leben halten konnte.

Draco führte die Phiole an die Lippen die halb geöffnet waren und kippte den Inhalt in den Mund, der automatisch von Lupin runtergeschluckt wurde.

„Sehr gut, nun müsste es ihm bald besser gehen."

„Können wir jetzt weiter?" ungeduldig und sich immer wieder umsehend, drängte Blaise seinen besten Freund zum gehen.

„Ja jetzt schon."

Schweigend gingen sie den Rest des Korridors entlang bis sie zum besagtem Arbeitszimmer kamen.

Sachte klopfte Draco an der Tür an und wartete. Als ein strenges „Herein" ertönte, nickte Draco Blaise noch einmal zu und öffnete dann die Tür.

„My Lord, ihr wolltet mit Mister Lupin sprechen."

Tom sah auf und entdeckte die beiden jungen Todesser, die ihm Lupin brachten.

„Bringt ihn herein uns setzt ihn bei dem Sessel dort ab."

Er zeigte auf einen der beiden, dunkelgrünen Sessel die vor dem prasselndem Kaminfeuer standen und stand selbst auf.

Sanft ließen Draco und Blaise ihren ehemaligen Professor in den Sessel gleiten und stellten sich jeweils links und rechts von ihm.

Tom beobachtete dies verwundert, entdeckte dann aber das Lupin von Sekunde zu Sekunde erholter aussah und auch noch ohne Fesseln dort saß.

„Wer kann mir sagen, warum Lupin einen Stärkungstrank erhalten hat und warum er keine Fesseln mehr trägt?"

Erschrocken und wütend zugleich blitzte Blaise den blonden Jungen mit einem Blick an der ihm sagte ichhabeesdirjagesagt.

Draco jedoch störte sich nicht daran und antwortete sofort.

„Nun My Lord. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen dies zu tun. Wenn sie also jemanden deswegen bestrafen wollen dann nur mich. Blaise hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun."

„Nun, bevor wir hier von Bestrafungen reden, würde ich doch gerne den Grund für dein Handeln erfahren Draco."  
"Es ist doch so, da Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist und wir bald Vollmond haben, zerrt dies zusätzlich an seinen Kräften, als der Kampf in der Winkelgasse nicht eh schon gefordert hat.

Und da mein Vater uns mitteilte das Sie mit Lupin reden wollten, dachte ich mir ich verabreiche ihm einen kleinen Stärkungstrank, damit er die Unterhaltung bei bewusst sein miterlebt."

Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich wie gut der junge Malfoy in seinem Interesse handeln konnte, ohne das man ihm etwas konkretes befahl.

„Gut Draco, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht die fehlenden Fesseln."

„Nun, da muss ich zugeben. Ich habe es getan da ich dachte wir würden Professor Lupin eher wie einen willkommenen Gast behandeln. Zumal er uns Dumbledore ausgeliefert hat und eben die Tatsache das er sich nicht hätte wehren können, wenn er wollte."

Tom nickte zustimmend, dies bestätigte seine Meinung nur zusätzlich über die Malfoys. Sie waren die treuesten, tüchtigsten und besten Untertanen die ein Herrscher haben konnte.

„Gut, sehr gut mitgedacht Draco. Und vergiss den Gedanken über eine Bestrafung es wird keine geben. Aber bevor ihr geht, möchte ich das ihr Severus bescheid gebt, das dieser nur zu seinem Patienten kann, wenn er vorher zu mir kommt. Ich habe nämlich einen Zauber über die Tür verhangen."

Draco und Blaise nickten verstehend und wandten sich um zum gehen.

„Ich nehme mal an Onkel Sev befindet sich im Labor?"

„Natürlich wo denn sonst?" Tom grinste die beiden an ehe sie das Arbeitszimmer verließen.

Dann wandte er sich zu seinem bisher vollkommen ruhigen Gast.

„So, Mister Lupin und nun kommen wir zu ihnen. Es gibt da einige Dinge die sie mir erklären müssen."

Sooo des wars ma wieder ... Ich bedanke mich dann mal herzlich fürs Lesen und hoffe ich bekomme einige Kommies!

Baba *wink*


	12. Erwacht!

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

freu ihr schreibt mir immer so schöne Kommentare

Da freut sich jeder Autor lol

Also .. ich eröffne hiermit das 12 Kapitel !

**Kapitel 12**

Während die Gefangenen in die Kerker geführt wurden, wachte ein schwarzer Strubbelkopf in einem der vielen Gästezimmern auf. Um ihn herum war alles still und der Untergrund auf dem er lag war komischerweise total weich.

/Seit wann hat der Zug so weiche Sitze// Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Bedeutung der Wörter in seinem Kopf angelangt waren.

Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und musste feststellen, dass er sich gar nicht mehr im Hogwartsexpress befand.

„Wo bin ich hier?" Blitzschnell sah er sich im Raum um und erkannte, dass er sich in einem sehr behaglichen Zimmer befand. Neben dem Bett stand ein Nachtschränkchen, sowie ein großer Spiegel, der direkt darüber hang.

Außerdem standen in dem Raum noch ein großer Schrank, ein dunkler Schreibtisch und einige Regale, die mit Büchern gefüllt waren.

Harry sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er seine Kleidung noch anhatte und dass sein Zauberstab sich noch in seiner Umhangtasche befand.

„Verdammt, was ist passiert! Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?". Krampfhaft versuchte er sich an die Zugfahrt zu erinnern, doch alles was ihm einfiel, war, dass er im Zug mit Ginny saß und plötzlich starke Schmerzen bekam.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Schmerzen griff er sich an die Stirn und massierte seine Schläfen. „Das war schlimmer als tausend Cruciatus von Voldemort ".

Harry schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und sah sich noch mal im Zimmer um. Nun fielen ihm auch die 2 Türen und das große Fenster über dem Schreibtisch auf.

Der Junge, der lebt, ging zuerst zum Fenster und konnte einen schwarzen See erkennen, der sich dunkel im Mondlicht wiederspiegelte und von einem Wald abgegrenzt wurde.

/Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet/.

Eine der beiden Türen öffnete sich lautlos und Severus Snape kam herein.

„Harry?"

Erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene zusammen, da ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Umgebung zu betrachten.

„Sev! Bin ich froh dich zu sehen! Wo bin ich hier und wie bin ich hierher geraten?"

Harry hüpfte vom Schreibtisch herunter und stellte sich seinem Zaubertränke Professor gegenüber.

„Nun ja, eins nach dem anderen. Zuerst muss ich dich bitten, diesen Trank hier zu trinken!"  
Damit hielt er ihm einen Perlmuttfarbenen Trank hin, der leicht nach Moos roch.

Ohne zu zögern trank er diesen, immerhin war das Severus. Und diesem konnte Harry trauen.

„Okay und jetzt beantworte mir meine fragen, wobei ich jetzt auch wissen möchte, warum ich diesen Trank eben trinken musste!"

Severus Snape nickte dem Gryffindor zu und deutete zum Bett rüber.

„Setz dich erst mal aufs Bett, ich glaube das, was ich dir mitzuteilen habe, wird dir nicht allzu sehr gefallen ".

Überrascht zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte Severus' Anweisung.

„Na dann, erzähl schon!".

„Du bist hier im Hauptquartier der Todesser."

Kaum hatte Snape zuende gesprochen, sprang Harry wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und sah ihn mit Schreckens geweiteten Augen an.

„Bitte WAS? Das soll wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein!"

„Nein Harry, dass ist es nicht und nun beruhig dich erst einmal. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir alles erklärt habe, dann wirst du es verstehen!"

Misstrauisch beäugte er seinen Freund, normalerweise konnte er diesem Blind vertrauen. Nur wie war das dieses Mal? Harry beschloss, dass er seinem Gefühl vertrauen konnte, und das sagte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Er stockte kurz bevor er weiterfragte: „Also gut, erzähl weiter."

Erleichtert nickte Severus, und fing an.

„Nun, du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an daran, dass Nagini zu dir ins Abteil gekommen ist oder?"

„Nagini? Ja natürlich... "

„Der Brief, den sie dir brachte, war ernst gemeint. Und der Beweis dafür waren deine starken Schmerzen, kurze Zeit später."

„Moment... soll das heißen?"

„Ja, Dumbledore war im Begriff deine Seele zu stehlen und somit deine magischen Fähigkeiten."

Harry, der immer noch stand, fiel erschüttert aufs Bett und fasste sich automatisch ans Herz.

„Ich wusste ja, dass der Mann über Leichen geht, aber ... meine Seele stehlen? Hat der denn kein Skrupel?"

„Glaub mir Harry, wir waren alle davon geschockt, als wir das erfahren haben!"

„Aber wenn er meine Seele stehlen wollte... wieso merke ich dann jetzt nichts?"

„Weil du immer noch deine Seele besitzt. Einer deiner Klassenkameraden holte mich und ich konnte dir einen Trank verabreichen, der zwar zeitlich begrenzt war, aber trotzdem deine Seele in deinem Körper einschloss."

„Dann hab ich dir wieder einmal mein Leben zu verdanken was?"

„So gesehen ja, aber glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht wieder tun würde!"

„Danke, Sev."

„Keine Ursache Harry." Severus schenkte Harry ein sanftes Lächeln, ehe er fort fuhr.

„Nun, als ich dich fürs erste Versorgt hatte, bin ich mit dir hierher appariert und habe den Trank, den du gerade eben getrunken hast zubereitet. Mit der Einnahme dieses Trankes bleibst du solange geschützt, bist du deinen Seelenpartner findest und dich an ihn bindest."  
"Also, Dumbledore wird nie wieder meine Seele rauben können?"

„Nein, solange es nicht von dir ausgesehen auf freiwilliger Basis ist, nicht."

„Aber was ist mit Voldemort? Er wird mich umbringen!"

„Nein Harry. Glaub mir, ansonsten wärst du schon tot."

Unmerklich schluckte Harry einen dicken Kloß im Hals runter und sah Severus verunsichert an.

„Aber warum tötet er mich dann nicht?"

„Er hat wohl endlich eingesehen, dass ihm sein eigenes Leben wichtig ist und möchte der Prophezeiung nicht die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu erfüllen. Das heißt soviel für dich: Dir wird kein Todesser je wieder zunahe treten und du stehst unter Voldemorts persönlichem Schutz."

„Ach, und das hat die alte Schlange mal so eben beschlossen, oder wie? Ich hasse es, verdammt noch mal, wenn Entscheidungen über meinem Kopf hinweg getroffen werden und ich erst die nötigsten Infos kriege, wenn ich kurz vorm sterben bin!"

„Harry! Du hast doch selbst erkannt das Dumbledores Weg falsch war. Willst du nicht zumindest mal Voldemorts Seite kennen lernen? Es zwingt dich doch keiner für ihn zu kämpfen!"

Seufzend ließ sich Harry nach hinten fallen und überlegte. / Umbringen wird es mich sicher nicht… und wenn doch, was soll's... ein Problem weniger auf dieser Welt/.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen, ich werde mir Voldis Seite ansehen. Wenn mir gefällt was ich sehe... wer weiß, und wenn nicht, bin ich schneller weg, als ihr Quidditch buchstabieren könnt!"

„Ich denke, das ist ein guter Kompromiss", Severus grinste Harry schief an und stand zum gehen auf.

„Warte! Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Einen halben Tag lang."

„Ist irgendwas besonderes passiert ?"  
"Tom hat das Ministerium eingenommen und wir haben den großen Teil den Phönix Ordens eingefangen, sowie Dumbledore."

Sprachlos und mit offenem Mund starrte Harry seinen Professor an.

„Wie? Da ist man mal paar Stunden ohnmächtig und ihr stellt die ganze Zauberergesellschaft auf den Kopf?"

Der Tränkemeister schmunzelte und sah seinen Schützling belustigt an.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein, aber ich glaube es wird dich doch beruhigen wenn du erfährst, das Lupin Dumbledore an uns ausgeliefert hat!"

„Remus? Was, wo ist er?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Harry, jetzt geh du dich erst mal waschen und dort im Schrank findest du Kleidung, eine Hauselfe hat dir deine Sachen besorgt und dahinein geräumt."  
"Echt?" Er stand auf und öffnete die schwere Holztür und tatsächlich waren dort seine Schulumhänge und diverse Sachen, die er sich gekauft hatte, um nicht mehr in Dudleys abgetragenen Sachen rumlaufen zu müssen.

„Ich werde dich dann später holen." Damit verließ Severus den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Toms Arbeitszimmer.

**********

Mittlerweile saß Tom dem Werwolf gegenüber und wartete darauf, dass dieser anfing zu erzählen. Doch Remus saß nur mit glanzlosen Augen da, eingesunken in dem viel zu groß wirkendem Sessel und starrte gen Boden.

Abschätzend musterte Tom, Lupin und überlegte wie er ihn dazu bewegen könnte, zu erzählen warum er denn Dumbledore ausgeliefert hatte.

„Nun... Mr. Lupin. Sie können sich sicher denken wieso sie mir gegenüber sitzen, anstatt dort unten im Kerker mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Nicht wahr?" fragend sah er ihn an und überschlug seine Beine.

Doch blieb die gewünschte Reaktion Lupins aus.

Tom Riddle biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach. /Wenn doch nur Severus hier wäre.../

Genau in diesem Augenblick kam dieser hinein und sah verwundert vom einen zum anderen.

„Oh stör ich gerade?"

„Nein, nein Severus...Ich-"

Beide Männer wurden unterbrochen als plötzlich Remus mit einem wütenden Fauchen aufsprang und Severus zu Boden riss und dort auf ihn einschlug. Tom der sich im ersten Moment nicht bewegte, reagierte erst als Remus seinem treuen Anhänger den Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt.

„Mr. Lupin! Ich verbitte mir solche Aktionen in meinen Gemächern!"

„Pertificus Totalus!"

Damit war Remus außer Gefecht gesetzt und Severus befreit. Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf, der Mann zeigte ein sehr merkwürdiges Verhalten, das dieser auf jedenfall erklären müsste."

„_Mobilcorpus"._

Unfähig sich gegen den Zauberspruch zu wehren ließ Tom den aufgebrachten Werwolf hochschweben und zurück in den Sessel gleiten. Mit einem „_Finite" _und einem _„Incarcerus" entließ_ der dunkle Lord, Remus aus der ganzkörperklammer und verpasste ihm direkt einen Fluch der ihn einschnüren ließ. Severus in dessen stand auf und betastete sein Gesicht. Remus hatte für seine zierliche Gestalt eine Menge Kraft in seinen Fäusten, die auf seinem Gesicht deutliche spuren hinterlassen hatten. Er besaß nun ein blaues Auge und blutete aus der Nase.

Und die Wut war Severus ebenso ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Mit fast schwarzfunkelnden Augen ging er auf Remus zu und stand im gegenüber mit einem Taschentuch an der Nase.

„Könntest du mir freundlicherweise erklären, WAS DER MIST GERADE SOLLTE?"

„Mist? Du bist ein elendiger Verräter Severus Snape, ich hätte das niemals von dir erwartet... ich hab mich wohl all die Jahre in dir getäuscht."

„Bitte was? Mich nennst du einen Verräter? Hast du nicht vor einer Stunde Dumbledore an unsere Seite ausgeliefert?"

„Das war nur meine Rache dafür, was er Harry angetan hat! Aber du! Du warst zu dem Zeitpunkt im Zug und hättest ihm helfen können, aber nein du musstest zu deinem Meister rennen! Ich mache dich für seinen Tod verantwortlich."

So lief also der Hase, dachte sich Tom. Lupin war so seelisch zermürbt, weil er dachte, dass Harry Tod war!

„Nun Mr. Lupin, dann habe ich wohl eine erfreuliche Nachricht für sie. Severus Snape hier, hat Harry Potter das Leben gerettet. Immerhin sollte der Junge der Lebt auch am Leben bleiben nicht wahr?"

Erstaunt und doch ungläubig zugleich starrte Remus den Dunklen Lord an, ehe sein Blick zu Severus wanderte der bestätigend nickte.

„Harry... Harry lebt?", gehauchte Worte die Hoffnung und Zuversicht in sich trugen und nicht enttäuscht wurden, als Severus erneut nickte.

„Ja, ich werde ihn gleich holen , dann kannst du dich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape den Raum und ließ einen zuversichtlichen Remus zurück, der sein Glück gar nicht fassen konnte.


	13. Remus Lupin

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

So wie versprochen hab ich mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel beeilt

Hach.. wie toll... nja.. also .. ich denke in diesem Kapitel werden einige Fragen bezüglich Lupin beantwortet ;)

Viel spaß!

Kapitel 13

Schnellen Schrittes marschierte Severus Snape durch Riddle Manor und würdigte niemanden eines Blickes. Die Portraits interessierten ihn eh nicht und die anderen Todesser waren erst einmal unbedeutend.

Im Flur angelangt, in dem Harrys derzeitige Zimmer war, ging er zielstrebig auf die Tür zu und klopfte an.

Ein kurzes „Herein" ertönte und Severus öffnete die Tür. Im Zimmer selbst stand Harry in einer dunkelblauen Stoffhose und hatte seinen Oberkörper frei. Der Grund dafür war einfach, dass der Goldjunge duschen war und seine feuchten Haare bis gerade eben noch, trocken gerubbelt hatte.

„Oh Severus. Schon wieder da?"

Verwundert sah Snape auf seinen Schützling, der Junge war ziemlich schnell mit dem duschen. Er war doch gerade mal 10min. weg gewesen.

„Nun, ja wie du siehst. Ich denke du kannst nun mitkommen. Lupin und der Lord wissen bescheid."

Harry nickte und ging zurück zum Schrank.

„Sag mal, was zieht man an, wenn man sich mit dem Lord trifft und dieser einen mal nicht umbringen will?"

Harry hatte während er seine Frage gestellt hatte, in seinen Schrank geguckt und deswegen Sevs skeptisches Gesicht übersehen.

„Warum bei Merlin interessiert dich das Harry?"

„Hey ich will einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen... immerhin hab ich es auch irgendwie teilweise ihm zu verdanken, dass ich noch lebe oder etwa nicht. Zudem... in einigen meiner Visionen hab ich gesehen, dass Voldi mittlerweile gar nicht mal so schlecht aussieht." Frech blickte Harry nun zu seinem Zaubertränke Professor.

Dieser verdrehte genervt seine Augen und fragte sich wieder einmal innerlich, womit er diese Strafen verdient hatte.

„Harry.. wenn du mir jetzt noch weiß machen willst, dass du den dunklen Lord verführen willst-"

„Ach Mensch Sev! Du brauchst echt mal Urlaub! Das war ein Scherz!"

/Obwohl der Lord wirklich gut aussah in meinen Visionen/

Nicht wirklich überzeugt zog Severus Snape seine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte nur sein Haupt.

„Nun mach schon, wenn du Lupin noch länger auf dich warten lässt, wer weiß was er mit dem Lord alles anstellt!"

„Remus? Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf , dass er Voldi etwas antun würde?"

„Immerhin ist mir dein Werwolffreund gerade an die Kehle gesprungen und hätte mich am liebsten zerfetzt!"

Ungläubig starrte Harry den Schwarzhaarigen an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schrank zu. Schnell checkte er mit seinen Augen den Inhalt ab, ehe er nach seinem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover griff und sich diesen über den Kopf zog.

Einen Seitenblick in den Spiegel werfend ging er grinsend auf Severus zu. „na was ist? Können wir? Ich dachte wir sollten die beiden nicht allzu lang alleine lassen."

Einen Blick auf Harry werfend, der sofort unschuldige kleine Säugetiere tot umfallen lassen würde, folgte er grummelnd dem Gryffindor aus dem Raum und führte die beiden von da an zu den Gemächern des Lords.

Während das ungleiche Paar den Flur durchquerte, verließ Harry sein plötzliches Selbstvertrauen und zurück blieben Zweifel und Unsicherheit. Was würde ihn bei dem Lord erwarten? Wie sollte er sich dem Mann gegenüber verhalten, der so viele Menschen umgebracht hatte? Vor allem seine eigenen Eltern und einige Freunde.

Letztendlich blieb Harry abrupt stehen war Severus sofort bemerkte.

„Harry? Komm wir müssen weiter-" er unterbrach sich jäh selbst ,als er die Unsicherheit in Harrys Augen sah.

Langsam machte er einige Schritte auf den verunsicherten Jungen zu und sprach mit leiser aber sanfter Stimme zu diesem:

„Hey, wie meinst du wirst du den Lord rumkriegen, wenn du Angst hast ihm zu begegnen?"

Ein kleines lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesichtszügen, jedoch konnte es die anderen Gefühle nicht überdecken.

„Severus! Ich weiß nicht ob ich das richtige tue! Dieser Mann hat das Leben so vieler Unschuldiger Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Vor allem aber, hat er meine Eltern umgebracht und ist nicht ganz unschuldig an Sirius Tod, ich habe das Gefühl ich würde sie verraten!"

Die Sorgen und Gewissensbisse nagten schwer an Harry und Severus konnte dies verstehen, jedoch musste Harry da durch. Anders würde er nicht auf Voldemorts Seite zurecht kommen. Er fasste in an seinen Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich weiß was er getan hat und dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigungen, aber du musst auch mal daran denken wie vielen Menschen Dumbledore das Leben genommen hat! Zudem, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war nicht der Verlust deines Paten hauptsächlich seine Schuld?"

In einem Zwiespalt mit sich selbst, kam der Gryffindor sich grad vor, als sitze er zwischen 2 Stühlen und wüsste nicht, welcher ihm sichereren Halt geben könnte.

„Ja... schon. Aber-"

„Komm schon Harry, gib dir einen Ruck. Ich hatte dir schon gesagt. Wenn dir unsere Seite nicht gefällt, dann wird Voldemort dir dennoch nichts tun."

Resignierend nickte Harry daraufhin nur, als ihm plötzlich ein wichtiger Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.

„Unserer Seite? Warst du von Anfang an ein Spion Voldemorts?"

Über die Sprunghaftigkeit seiner Gedanken schmunzelte Severus nur und nickte.

„Natürlich, freiwillig hätte ich es niemals 10 Jahre bei dem Bonbon lutschenden Bastard ausgehalten."

Daraufhin grinste Harry wieder und fürs erste hatte er seine Zweifel tief in seinem innersten vergraben. Severus hatte einfach recht. Wenn diese Seite ihm nicht liegen würde, dann würde er sich zurück ziehen und irgendwo ein einfaches Leben anfangen.

Stolz und erleichtert nickte Severus Harry zu und machte eine Kopfbewegung, als Zeichen das sie weiter gehen sollten.

Vor dem Räumen des Lords angekommen machten sie kurz halt und tauschten sich kurze Blicke aus, ehe Severus kurz anklopfte und den Raum, gefolgt von Harry betrat.

„Ah Severus, Mr. Potter! Wie ich sehe sind sie ausgeruhter, als bei ihrer Ankunft!" Etwas unschlüssig wie Harry darauf antworten sollte sah er sich um und blieb an der 2. Anwesenden Person hängen, die ihn so glücklich und hoffnungsvoll ansah, dass es Harry fast die Sprache verschlug.

Erst als Remus aufgestanden war und man verräterische Tränen in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen konnte, reagierte Harry und sprang dem Werwolf in die Arme.

„Harry!" Remus drückte James' Sohn an seinen Körper und konnte es erst jetzt wirklich fassen, dass dieser noch am leben war.

„Oh Harry du weißt gar nicht was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe! Ich dachte du wärst verloren!"

Er strich dem jüngeren durchs Haar und entließ ihn dann aus seiner Umarmung.

Harry der diese Geste genossen hatte, war fast enttäuscht darüber. Denn nicht oft hatte er das Gefühl geliebt zu werden.

„Ach was Remus, du weißt doch Unkraut vergeht nicht!" er zwinkerte seinem Ersatz-Paten zu. Dieser lachte daraufhin leicht und wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

Tom und Severus die etwas abseits der beiden standen, bemerkten das sie hier fehl am Platz waren. Severus nickte seinem Lord zu und sprach dann kurz zu Harry.

„Wir werden euch dann nachher zum Essen holen lassen okay? Fürs erste denke ich werdet ihr genug zu besprechen haben!"

Dankend nickte Harry Sev zu und sah dann in 2 rote Augen, die ihm freundlich entgegen blickten, ehe Tom und Severus den Raum verließen.

Als beide Gryffindors dann alleine waren, setzten sie sich in die Sessel und blickten sich erst still an, bevor Harry das Wort ergriff.

„Wie geht es dir Remus?"

„Ja eigentlich ganz gut, ich kann nicht klagen. Der Vollmond ist erst nächste Woche und meine letzte Sorge hat sich soeben verflüchtigt." Ein ehrliches lächeln schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.

„Remus? Darf ich dich was fragen?" Dieser nickte und ahnte schon was für eine Frage seinem Patensohn auf dem Herzen lag.

„Warum hast du Dumbledore an den Dunklen Orden ausgeliefert?"

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?"

„Nun ja ... eigentlich schon, aber wie.. woher hast du erfahren das Dumbledore, das Ritual durchführen wollte?"

„Es war so: Als die Todesser den Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse ausgeführt hatten, war ich am Bahnhof Kings Cross um euch abzuholen.

Jedoch kamen mir nur Ginny, Ron und Hermine entgegen. Ich machte mir große Sorgen um dich, da ich nicht wusste was mit dir los war. Dann aber erzählte mir Ginny, dass Severus mit dir appariert war, sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher wohin. Daraufhin brachte ich die 3 erst mal sicher zum Grimmauld Place und machte mich dann via Kamin auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Es war mir egal was in der Winkelgasse war, ich wollte zu aller erst die Gewissheit haben das es dir gut geht!

Aber als ich in Hogwarts ankam, traf ich dort niemanden. Nur ganz kurz konnte ich ihn Dumbledores Büro einen großen, blonden Mann ausmachen, der mich verstärkt an Lucius Malfoy erinnerte.

Da ich natürlich wissen wollte was dieser denn dort zu schaffen hatte, zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und ging in den Nebenraum der sich hinter Dumbledores Büro befand. Dort waren noch die Spuren eines Kampfes deutlich zu sehen und ein weiterer Raum befand sich dort, der mir bis dato noch nie unter die Augen gekommen war.

Aber als ich den Raum mit seinem Altar und den ganzen Runen sah, wusste ich sofort um was es sich handelte. Es war ein Ritualzimmer, dass darauf spezialisiert worden war, Geister, Seelen und Dämonen einzufangen."

Harry hörte Lupins stimme ohne Unterbrechung zu, er fand es sehr spannend endlich mal zu erfahren was genau passiert war. Deswegen sah man von ihm immer nur ein verstehendes Nicken und ein „Hm".

„Aber da ich keine Voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen wollte, sprach ich einen Zauber, der den Raum in eine eigene Zeitzone versetzte und mir so zeigen konnte, was zuvor passiert war.

Und so erfuhr ich wie McGonagall zu Dumbledore eilte, da sie unterstützung brauchten. Da sie aber nicht abgeschreckt durch den Raum wurde oder sonst wie negativ reagierte, wurde ich stutzig. Sie sprachen kurz miteinander und Dumbledore herrschte sie mit wütendem Gesicht an, dass er deine Seele fast in seinem Besitz hatte. Ich verstand überhaupt nicht was los war und wollte den Zauber aufheben, da ich erst einmal verarbeiten wollte was passiert war. Doch bevor ich ein Finite sprechen konnte, kam Lucius Malfoy rein und reagierte auch wie ich. Was mich erneut stutzig machte. Warum sollte Lucius sich darum sorgen machen was mit dir passierte? Na ja, er untersuchte den Altar und war kurz davor auszurasten. Und glaub mir, dass ist etwas was man nicht alle Tage sieht.

Aber auch diese Szene änderte sich schnell, als Mad Eye hinzu kam. Dieser griff Malfoy Senior an und verlor den Kampf. Malfoy beendete es, indem er Moody tötete und mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber versah.

Dann verschwand er und der Zauber löste sich von allein auf."

Harry sah Remus gespannt an, es kam ihm vor als würde er ein spannendes Buch lesen oder so. Der Schulfreund seines Vaters hatte eine derart beruhigende Stimme, dass es ihn in einen Bann zog und Harry sich nicht mehr losreißen wollte.

Als dieser jedoch mit seiner Erzählung plötzlich stoppte, fiel Harrys Augenmerk auf Remus' zitternde Hände.

„Remus? Alles in Ordnung?" er ging auf den brauhaarigen Mann zu und kniete sich vor seinen Sessel hin. „Hey Remus, es ist doch alles okay."

Als der ehemalige Professor Harry ansah, erkannte Harry den ganzen Schmerz den der Mann mit sich trug und nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. „Oh Gott Harry!" Plötzlich brach der sonst so ruhige Mann in tränen aus und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

Der junge Gryffindor kam sich in dem Moment hilflos vor, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Remus hatte sich noch nie derart gehen lassen und deswegen war er nicht auf so einen Gefühlsausbruch vorbereitet gewesen.

„Remus, sshh.. es ist doch alles gut! Ich bin doch hier!" zaghaft umfasste er Remus Hände und zog sie von dessen Gesicht weg.

Zum Vorschein kamen gerötete Augen, die in Tränen getränkt waren.

„Remus? Komm sprich mit mir. Was ist mit dir los?"

Sein Gegenüber schluckte einige Male tief, ehe er begann von seinem Leiden zu berichten.

„Ach, eigentlich sollte ich dir das nicht erzählen Harry und es tut mir auch leid das du mich in diesem Zustand sehen musst. Aber irgendwann kann selbst ich nicht mehr."

„Hey, Remus das macht überhaupt nichts. Zudem will ich dir helfen. Glaub mir, wenn du es von der Seele hast fühlst du dich direkt besser. Also los, erzähl dem kleinen Harry was dir auf dem Herzen liegt."

„Es ist nichts großartiges... wirklich nicht, aber es zerfrisst mich immer mehr in meinem Innersten. Vor allem wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich... oh Gott.. Harry hörst mich eigentlich reden? Ich hör mich an wie eine alte Glucke." Ein verzweifeltes lachen entwich Remus, doch Harry ging nicht näher drauf ein, er lächelte nur mitleidig.

„Ich... der Schock sitzt mir noch einfach zu tief in den Knochen. Ich habe Sirius' Tod noch nicht ganz hinter mich gebracht und dann solltest du ihm folgen? Mein altes Herz zerbricht noch an Kummer."

„Aber Remus, du kannst doch beruhigt sein. Ich bin doch hier bei dir!"

„Ich weiß, aber.. allein der Gedanke, dass ich dann absolut niemanden hätte.. treibt einen an den Rande des Zusammenbruchs. Du bist die einzige Person an der ich wirklich hänge. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Harry war zu Tränen gerührt. Es tat seiner Seele gut, zu spüren dass es jemanden auf der Welt gab der ihn liebte."

„Remus?"

„ja..?"

„Was hast du getan nachdem der Zauber sich aufgelöst hatte?"

Mittlerweile hatte Harry sich zurück in den Sessel gesetzt und sah Remus fragend an.

„Danach? Nun ja, danach bin ich zurück in die Winkelgasse gestürmt und musste feststellen das ich fast zu spät war, die Todesser hatten fast alle des Phönix Ordens und des Ministeriums getötet oder fest genommen. Bis auf den Rest der sich in Gringotts verschanzt hatte. Dumbledore hatte dort starke Schutzbanne drum gelegt, die man nur schwer durchbrechen konnte.

Da diese aber so präpariert waren, dass wir vom Phönix Orden durch konnten, war es kein Problem für mich und ich kam sicher dort an.

Innen waren viele verletzte die von Poppy versorgt wurden und McGonagall sah mich überrascht an, bevor sie wütend wurde und mich fragte wo ich war. Ich hätte ihrer Meinung nach den Orden im Stich gelassen und wäre Schuld an der Situation. Das war eigentlich der letzte Moment, in dem ich rational dachte.

Danach brannten bei mir alle Sicherungen durch und ich nagelte Minerva mit einer Ganzkörperklammer an der Wand fest.

Flashback

„Du bist verdammt noch mal Schuld Remus! Deinetwegen ist Potter in der Gewalt des dunklen Lords!"

„_Pertificus Totalus!"_ der Fluch schoss aus Lupins Zauberstab und schmetterte Minerva McGonagall gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Ohne Regung beobachtete Remus wie Minerva das Blut über die Stirn floss, wortlos wandte er sich ab.

Poppy die das sah, schrie plötzlich auf und zog die geballte Aufmerksamkeit der Verletzten auf sich.

„Remus ! WAS TUST DU DA?" Poppy wollte zu der Professorin eilen. Doch bevor sie dort ankam, erfasst sie ein Stupor, und ließ sie bewusstlos neben Minerva fallen.

Niemand der Anwesenden verletzten verstand war auf einmal mit dem Werwolf los war, war er etwa ein Todesser geworden? Aber da sich keiner Regen konnte, geschweige sich verteidigen konnte, belegte Remus den ganzen Raum mit einem Silencio und ging auf eine Tür zu, wo sich normalerweise das Verwaltungsbüro Gringotts' befand. Vor dieser Tür, blieb er stehen und roch den Widerwärtigen Gestank Albus Dumbledores'.

Mit einem lauten Knurren trat er die Tür ein und brach damit den alten Schulleiter völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Verdammt was... Remus? Was soll das Theater?"

„THEATER? Du bist die niederträchtigste Kreatur die mir je in meinem Leben begegnet ist! Du verdienst es nicht zu leben." Mit jedem gesprochenem Wort drang Remus' stimme lauter durch die Gewölbe Gringotts und ging in das wütende knurren eines Werwolfs über.

„Remus Lupin! Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren! Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen!"

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf seinen ehemaligen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Remus Augen blitzten unter seinen Haaren blutunterlaufen auf, der Werwolf in ihm war kurz davor seinen Verstand zu übernehmen. Obwohl kein Vollmond war.

„Das sagt die Person die meinem Patenkind die SEELE rauben wollte." Er steigerte sich so stark in seine Wut ein, dass er gar nicht wahr nahm, wie sich sein Körper immer mehr veränderte. Seine Hände wurden größer und länger und wurden zu den tödlichen Pranken eines Werwolfes, genauso wie seine Füße.

Seine Haut, wurde von Fell überzogen und sein Gesicht verzog sich nach vorne und bildete eine Schnauze, die mit Messerscharfen Reißzähnen bewaffnet war.

Seine Ohren wurden spitz und aus seinem Hintern schoss der lange, pelzige Schwanz eines Wolfes. Mit einem gellendem Schrei verwandelte sich Remus in einen Werwolf und wurde von Dumbledore ungläubig angestarrt.

Dieser fasste sich jedoch schnell und schickte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Remus.

Doch die Schnelligkeit des Werwolfs ermöglichte es ihm auszuweichen und hechtete von einer Wand zur anderen. Mit seinen kräftigen Pranken zerfetzte er die halbe Innenaustattung und warf gegen jeden Fluch den Albus im endgegenschleuderte, einen Gegenstand den er gerade zu fassen bekam. Ob das der Schreibtisch oder Regal war interessierte den Wolf nicht. Langsam und bedrohlich marschierte er auf den Schuldirektor zu. "Am liebsten würde ich dich in Stücke zerreißen." einm tiefes Grollen entkam seiner Kehle.

"Remus du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das du mir etwas anhaben kannst." Von dem gesagten ließ der Wolf sich jedoch nicht beirren. Er merkte das Dumbledore ihn von dem Auror ablenken wollte der sich leise angeschlichen hatte. Doch Remus hatte diesen schon gerochen, als er sich von seinem Krankenbett erhoben hatte und nach schauen wollte was hier geschah. Der Auror war entsetzt als er den Raum sah, die Einrichtung war verwüstet worden und nun stand Albus in eine Ecke gedrängt und wurde von Remus Lupin bedroht, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Er musste dem Direktor helfen, er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen ungesagten Schockzauber aus.

Dann geschah mehreres Zeitgleich. Der Werwolf ahnte etwas und warf ein zersplittertes Holzbrett gegen den Auroren, welcher erschlagen zu Boden ging. Er rannte los und spürte die Magie des Fluchs der hinter ihm her jagte. Kurz vor Albus sprang der Wolf in die Höhe, der Fluch schoss durch seine Beine hindurch und traf den völlig unvorbereiteten Dumbledore in die Brust. Augenblicklich wurde dieser von seinen Füßen gerissen und lag auf dem Boden. Remus stellte sich geifernd über diesem und drückte ihn mit seiner Gewaltigen Pranke die Kehle zu.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich hier und jetzt zerfleischen." röhrte Remus aus tiefer Kehle, „aber ich hab eine bessere Idee...".

Der Werwolf, drehte den Kopf des alten Mannes zur Seite und setzte seine Zähne an die faltige Haut der Zauberers.

Albus begriff wohl was Remus vorhatte und konnte nichts tun ausser auf ihn einzureden.

„Remus.. komm wieder zu verstand.. das willst du doch gar nicht..."

Dumbledore röchelte und hustete, doch bekam er den Werwolf nicht von sich runter.

Moony tat als würde er seine Reißzähne in dessen Haut vergraben ,um ihm die Schlagadern rausreißen, als er plötzlich seine raue Zunge über die Haut gleiten ließ und den alten Mann anrotzte.

Er strich mit seiner Schnauze an der Wange des Alten lang und roch die Angst die von ihm ausging.

„Du bist es nicht Wert einer von uns zu sein.. außerdem werde ich mir nicht die Pfoten an dir schmutzig machen. Das überlasse ich lieber Voldemort."

Damit schlug mit seiner Pranke Dumbledore ins Gesicht, so dass er quer darüber rote Striemen hatte und bewusstlos wurde.

Knurrend packte Moony den Bewusstlosen am Genick und schleifte ihn hinter sich her, als er im Begriff war Gringotts wieder zu verlassen.

Mit Schrecken musste Minerva mitansehen wie Albus von einem Werwolf, der wohl Lupin war, mitgeschleift wurde. Geradewegs in das Schlachtfeld hinaus.

Vor Gringotts stand eine Armee Todesser versammelt. Denn nachdem Dumbledore ohnmächtig geworden war, waren seine Schutzbanne verschwunden und diese sammelten sich gerade zum Angriff.

Als jedoch der Werwolf raustrat mit einem, bewusstlosen Albus hinter sich trat Verwunderung und Skepsis in ihren Gedanken auf. Niemand konnte glauben das am helllichten Tage ein Werwolf vor ihren Augen stand.

Moony jedoch interessierte sich nicht dafür, schnüffelnd reckte er seine Schnauze in die Luft und nahm den Geruch Malfoys wahr.

„MALFOY" Moony brüllte aus voller Kehle und ließ einen markerschütternden Echo durch die Winkelgasse wiederhallen.

Malfoy, der vor wenigen Minuten Toms Befehle im Ministerium entgegen genommen hatte. Hörte diesen Schrei und löste sich aus der Menge, gefolgt von 10 Todesser die einen Schützenden Halbkreis um ihn bildeten. Bereit ihren Anführer zu beschützen.

Moony ließ darauf nur ein irres grinsen folgen und sah die 11 Männer aus seinen Blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

„Was ist Malfoy? Angst vor einem Werwolf?"

Überheblich zog Lucius seine Augenbraue hoch / Ein Werwolf? Bei helllichtem Tage und bei vollem Verstand? Irgendwas stimmt da nicht /

Er wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzten als sich von rechts ein Todesser aus der Menge kämpfte.

„Platz da ... los lasst mich durch..."  
Kurz abgelenkt sah Moony zu dem Mann der sich nun in seiner Nähe aufbaute und ihn angeekelt ansah.

„Du bist kein Werwolf. DU kannst gar keiner sein! Werwölfe verwandeln sich nur bei Vollmond, also wer und was bist du ?"

Remus, der den Mann schon allein an seinem Geruch erkannt hatte, verfiel in schallendes Gelächter.

„GERADE DU MÜSSTEST WISSEN, WER ICH BIN UND DAS ICH WIRKLICH EIN WERWOLF BIN. Fernir..Greyback."

Wütend überlegte der Werwolf woher er das Wesen vor sich kannte und warum dieser mit ihnen Kommunizieren konnte, denn das war nichts alltägliches.

„Willst du mir Weißmachen das du mich nicht erkennst? DEN MAN DEN DU ZU DEINES GLEICHEN GEMACHT HAST?"

Erschrocken riss der Todesser seine Augen auf. Zu viele Gedanken auf einmal strömten durch sein Gehirn und verwirrten ihn.

Moony der sich jedoch dieses Elend nicht mehr antun wollte, ging knurrend weiter auf L. Malfoy zu, der die Szene gebannt beobachtete.

„Was willst du Werwolf?"

„Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag: Ihr gebt mir Harry wieder und ich gebe euch den alten Sack."

Demonstrativ hob er Dumbledores Körper hoch und ließ ihn vor sich herbaumeln.

„Wer sagt dir das wir den Goldjungen haben?"

„Ich habe meine Quellen... also was sagst du zu meinem Angebot Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy war einer der gerissensten Zauberer die es auf der Erde gab. Er ging auf Remus zu und begutachtete den alten Sack, ehe er nickte.

„Nun gut, aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Augenrollend knurrte Moony.

„Was?"

Noch ehe Malfoy antwortete, wurde Lupin von hinten von einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen, der ihn zu Boden gehen ließ.

„Elende Todesser." Flüsterte noch bevor seine Augen zufielen.

„Lestrange, McKane... schnappt euch den Alten."

Von beiden war ein nicken und ein „Jawohl" zu hören und sie apparierten mit ihm nach Riddle Manor.

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wer unser kleiner Werwolf ist."

„_Remetamorphorsis!"._

Ein silberner Strahl schoss auf den Werwolf zu und verwandelte diesen zurück in den sanften Remus Lupin.

„Lupin also, ich hätte es mir doch denken können."

Remus lag vor ihm in zerrissenen Sachen und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

**Flashback End.**


	14. Wahrheiten

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau 14

Kapitel 14

Kaum hatten Tom und Severus das Zimmer verlassen, wurden sie plötzlich von Draco und Blaise umzingelt.

„Sag mal Tom... war das da vorhin wirklich Harry?" Draco der zufällig mitbekommen hatte, dass Severus den Goldjungen durch die Gänge lotste, war ihnen sofort hinterher geschlichen und hatte Blaise mit gezogen.

„Ach was, sind mir die Herren etwa gefolgt?" Augenblicklich wurden beide leicht rosa, jedoch überspielte Draco seine Verlegenheit in dem er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und nickte.

Severus sah seinen Patensohn daraufhin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und verlangte eine Antwort.

„Hey ihr beiden, jetzt hört auf euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen. Ich kann das jetzt wirklich nicht ertragen. Los, kommt mit, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort kann man sich wesentlich besser unterhalten.", meinte Tom ehe die ersichtliche Diskussion in einen Streit ausarten konnte und ging einfach weiter, gefolgt von Blaise, der nicht verstehen konnte, wie Draco sich in Gegenwart seines Lords verhielt.

Zurück blieben ein beleidigter Draco und ein genervter Snape.

„Sag Tom, ich komme gleich nach, ich muss noch mal in mein Labor." Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ den Flur in die andere Richtung.

Letztendendes blieb Draco allein auf dem Gang stehen und sah von der einen Richtung zur anderen.

„Das ist ja wirklich das Allerletzte! Da lassen die mich so einfach auf dem Gang stehen! Die können mich mal."

„Nanana! Draco! Schäm dich solche Wörter hat dir dein Vater allerdings nicht beigebracht." Ertönte hinter ihm eine sanfte, aber bestimmte Frauenstimme.

Erwischt drehte er sich um und entdeckte seine Mutter.

„Mum! Da sehe ich dich zum ersten mal wieder, seit Beginn des Schuljahres und alles was du mir zur Begrüßung sagst, ist eine Ermahnung!". Schmollend schob Draco seine Unterlippe vor und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Ach mein Schatz, letzte Ferien hast du dich noch beschwert, dass ich dich nicht mehr so Begrüßen soll wie ein kleines Kind!"

„Ja, das war auch richtig so, immerhin will ich mit 18 Jahren nicht mehr mit Luftballons und Luftschlangen bombardiert werden, wenn ich nach Malfoy Manor zurückkomme!"

„Ihr Jugendlichen von heute seit mir zu kompliziert!" Theatralisch warf sie die Hände in die Luft und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Draco dagegen rollte nur mit den Augen und ging auf seine Mutter zu.

„Ach Mum, ich freue mich dich auch wieder zu sehen."

Wieder lächelnd zog Narcissa ihren heißgeliebten Sohn in eine Umarmung und streichelte ihm durch sein Haar.

„Mum...Mum...lass mich wieder los.." Kam es genuschelt von Draco, der an ihren Körper gedrückt wurde und fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Bitte? Schatz, ich versteh nicht ganz? Hast du mich gerade gefragt: Wo sind hier die Klos?"

„Nein! Lass mich los!"

Sanft, aber mit bestimmtem Druck löste Draco sich aus der mütterlichen Umarmung und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Mum, kauf dir ein Stofftier, mit dem du kuscheln kannst."

Empört sah Cissa ihren Sohn an, dieser übersah das jedoch gekonnt und hielt seiner Mutter einen Arm hin.

„Komm Mutter, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ich denke dort wird Vater auch gleich sein."

******************

„Remus? Hey Remus? Los rede mit mir!" Nachdem Remus sein Erlebnis zuende geschildert hatte, starrte er plötzlich mit verwirrten Augen auf seine Hände.

„Remus? Hallo?" Wild fuchtelte Harry vor seinen Augen hin und her, bevor diese wieder Leben wiederspiegelten und sich auf Harry richteten.

„Harry, ich... ich .. ich habe mich in einen Werwolf verwandelt!" plötzlich total aufgeschreckt, zog Remus seine Beine an seinen Körper und verkroch sich in dem Sessel.

Harry der die Szene überrascht verfolgte, stand vorsichtig auf und ging auf Remus zu.

/ In was für einen labilen Zustand muss er sich befinden, wenn er alle 2min. abdriftet/

Harry hockte sich vor seinen Paten hin und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter, dass er damit aber Ablehnung erreichte, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Denn Remus zuckte plötzlich zusammen und schlug die Hand weg.

„Fass mich nicht an! Geh Weg von mir!"

Wie ein Eiskalter Stich, verursachten diese Worte bei Harry die gleichen Schmerzen, die er schon nach Sirius' Tod empfunden hatte.

Sprachlos und unschlüssig stand er da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Patenonkel war augenscheinlich zum nervlichen Wrack geworden und wusste selbst nicht was er tun sollte.

Deswegen startete Harry einen erneuten Versuch und wollte seinem Onkel erneut die Hand auf seine Schulter legen, als dieser blitzschnell seine Hand hervorzog und damit Harrys Arm umfasste.

„Wenn ich sage, fass mich nicht an, dann mein ich das auch so!" Damit warf er Harrys Arm zur Seite und flüchtete vom Sessel zum Fenster.

Harry, der total verzweifelt vor dem Sessel hockte, fiel auf seinen Hintern und starrte Remus ungläubig an.

Warum tat er ihm das an? Was hatte Harry ihm denn getan, dass sein Patenonkel ihn bestrafte? Hatte Harry Remus unwissentlich verletzt? Irgendeinen Grund musste es doch geben. Aber Harry fiel keiner ein.

„Remus, bitte! Sag doch was auf einmal mit dir los ist! So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht". Mittlerweile stand ihm die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was hab ich dir denn getan?"

Remus der die verzweifelten Worte und ein leises Schluchzen hörte, wurde schwer ums Herz, eigentlich wollte er seinem Patenkind nicht so zusetzten. Aber er konnte das Bild vor seinen Augen von sich als Werwolf einfach nicht loswerden. Wenn Remus sich auf einmal mitten am Tage in Moony verwandeln konnte, wer würde denn dann noch sicher vor ihm sein?

Zu groß war seine Angst, Harry etwas anzutun.

Als er sich jedoch kurz umdrehte, war es um Remus geschehen, seine Mauer bröckelte und er ging auf Harry zu, der weder ein noch aus wusste.

Er hockte sich zu ihm runter und umarmte ihn einfach.

„Es tut mir leid Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich kann dich nicht mehr allzu oft in meiner Nähe haben! Ich bin eine Gefahr für dich und meine Mitmenschen."

Er schluckte noch einmal ehe er aufsah.

„Gefahr? Du? Ich glaub, du spinnst! Für wen willst du denn eine Gefahr sein? Remus, du musst doch mittlerweile wissen, dass ich mich nicht darum schere, was andere Menschen über Werwölfe denken! Und du bist keinesfalls eine Gefahr!"

„Aber Harry, versteh doch. Ich habe mich heute in einen Werwolf verwandelt, obwohl kein Vollmond war! Es war ja noch nicht einmal Nacht!"

Für einen Augenblick erschien Harry diese Ansicht logisch, ehe er sich jedoch besann und sich daran erinnerte, was er für Remus gelernt hatte.

„Mag sein, dass du dich am Tage verwandelt hast. Jedoch bist du für mich keinerlei Gefahr! Und ich werde es dir auch beweisen"

Damit stand Harry auf und stellte sich an einen etwas geräumigeren Platz im Zimmer.

„So, Remus, und nun pass genau auf, denn das hier hab ich extra für dich gelernt!"

Gespannt und Neugierig zugleich, sah Remus auf seinen Patensohn und riss seine Augen erschrocken auf, als dieser sich in einen Wolf verwandelte!

/ Ist er ein Werwolf? Oh Gott Harry, aber warum verwandelst du dich am Tage und nicht… Moment! Er meinte doch „extra für dich gelernt"…, dachte er, sagte aber stattdessen:

„Aber...ich... du ...du bist ein Animagus!... Wow...".

Freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd kam ein großer schwarzer Wolf auf Remus zu und schnüffelte an seiner Hand, kurz darauf sprang er auf seine Hinterbeine und hatte Remus mit seinen Vorderpfoten umgeschubst.

Doch kaum lag dieser auf dem Boden, wurde der Werwolf in seinem Unterbewusstsein wach und roch den fremden Wolf.

Ahnungslos ging Harry auf diesen zu und freute sich riesig, dass seine Überraschung wohl gelungen war. Er tapste auf Remus zu und stupste ihn gerade an, als dieser leicht knurrend aufsprang und den Wolf umschmiss und sich darüber legte.

/Remus/

Nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne roch Remus an dem Wolf, welcher untergeben seine Pfoten gehoben hatte und Remus nicht ansah.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch hatte der Werwolf in Remus seinen Gegenüber als Harry identifiziert und zog sich zurück. Da erst sprang Remus abrupt auf und sah den Animagus an.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, aber meine Instinkte sind umgeschlagen und ich.."

„Ja, ich weiß schon, Moony musste mich erst akzeptieren." Antwortete Harry, der sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Nun, hab ich deine Sorgen diesbezüglich beseitigt?"

Erleichtert nickte Remus Harry zu, er freute sich wirklich, dass dieser ein Animagus geworden war, denn erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie einsam er in letzter Zeit gewesen war.

*******************

„Aber, Dad! Das kannst du nicht machen!" verzweifelt war Draco aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen und raufte sich die Haare,

„Was ich tun oder lassen kann, entscheide immer noch ich selbst Draco. Und in diesem Fall habe ich mich bereits entschieden. Außerdem wird es dich nicht umbringen, du bist ein Malfoy und wir sind erhaben über solche Dinge."

Lucius kleine Predigt folgte aufgrund der Eröffnung, dass die Parkinsons Lucius in einer Angelegenheit aufgesucht hatten, die Draco überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Sie wollten ihre Tochter mit Draco verloben lassen.

Mit den düstersten Gedanken, die ein Jugendlicher in Dracos Alter haben konnte, sank dieser zurück in seinen Sessel und verfluchte den Tag, an dem er geboren war.

Tom, der diesen Gedanken zufällig mitbekommen hatte, schmunzelte.

„Pass auf was, du dir wünscht, Draco, in unserer Welt kann so einiges davon wahr werden."

Ertappt sah Draco auf, in das grinsende Gesicht des Lords.

/Na super, jetzt kann man nicht mal seine Gedanken für sich behalten. Ich werde in einer Ehe stecken, die mir meinen letzten Nerv rauben wird. Wenn nicht sogar meine letzte Galleone./

„Ach was Draco, jetzt sei mal nicht so pessimistisch. Pansy scheint doch ein Recht nettes Mädchen zu sein, auch wenn ich sagen, muss das ihre Eltern mir ziemlich zurück geblieben erscheinen."

Die anderen Anwesenden sahen erwartungsvoll zwischen den beiden hin und her, nun hatte jeder begriffen, dass Tom in Dracos Gedanken geschnüffelt hatte und jener nicht unbedingt erfreut darüber war.

„Draco, mein Schatz, jetzt beruhig dich erst einmal. Ich bin mir sicher dein Vater handelt nur nach bestem ermessen."

Empört auf diese Erwiderung rauschte Draco zur Tür.

„Schön Mutter. Wenn du willst... kannst du ja Pansy ehelichen! Ich werde mich eher vom Nordturm stürzen, bevor ich dieses Weibsbild auch nur als meine Verlobte bezeichnen muss!" Damit verschwand er.

„Nun, wie mir scheint, habt ihr da einen wirklich wunden Punkt bei Draco getroffen."

„Aber Severus! Wir sind seine Eltern, wir wollen doch nur das Beste für ihn." Narcissa schien sehr besorgt um ihren einzigen Sohn.

„Außerdem" setzte Lucius hinzu „ hätte mich mein ungeduldiger Sohn aussprechen lassen, hätte er erfahren, dass ich solch einer Bindung niemals zustimmen würde. Allein schon wie selbstsicher die Parkinsons mich aufgesucht hatten, erbärmlich. Was macht sie so sicher, dass ich ihnen zustimmen würde? Sie sind Gesellschaftlich so weit unter uns, dass ich so einer Hochzeit nur zusagen würde, wenn sie von Draco und Pansy herführen würde." Tom nickte bestätigend, die Parkinsons wären wirklich keine gute Partie für sie.

„Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat Draco auch so reagiert, weil er schon jemand anderen im Auge hatte."

„Was ? Mein Draco, verliebt? Aber dann wüsste ich als seine Mutter doch was davon!" Lucius der neben ihr saß, nahm ihre Hand und streichelte diese sanft.

„Ach Cissa, du weißt doch wie dickköpfig und stur Draco ist. Ich denke, wenn er verliebt ist wird er es solange Geheimhalten, bis er sicher ist, dass es was Ernstes ist."

„Aber warum? Er kann doch mit mir über alles reden! Bin ich etwa eine so schlechte Mutter und gebe ihm nicht das Gefühl, dass er mit seinen Problemen und Angelegenheiten ruhig zu mir kommen kann?"

Beunruhigt sah Narcissa von einem Gesicht zum anderen, um Bestätigung für ihre Theorie zu entdecken. Jedoch sprach Blaise dazwischen, der die ganze Zeit still gewesen war.

„Mrs. Malfoy, wenn sie erlauben, beantworte ich ihnen diese Frage. Sie sind keine schlechte Mutter, Draco liebt seine Familie über alles und sollte er wirklich in einer Beziehung stecken, so würde er ihnen nur davon erzählen, wenn er absolut sicher ist, dass sie ernst ist. Er legt nämlich sehr großen Wert auf ihre Meinung und möchte sie um keinen Preis enttäuschen. Egal in welcher Hinsicht."

Dankbar lächelte Narcissa den besten Freund ihres Sohnes an. „Danke Blaise, aber so wie du sprichst, ist Draco entweder wirklich nicht verliebt oder selbst du weißt nichts davon."

Blaise zuckte Ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

Voldemort sah zufällig auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass die Abendessenszeit schon längst rum war. Mittlerweile hatten sie halb zehn und ein guter Gastgeber gab sein Abendessen normalerweise zwischen 18 bis 19 Uhr.

„Tipsi!"

Ein „Plopp" ertönte und eine kleine Hauselfe erschien, die sich ehrfürchtig vor Tom verbeugte.

„Master Riddle haben gerufen!"

„Ich wünsche, dass du für uns ein leichtes Abendessen anrichtest."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Master:" Die kleine Hauselfe verbeugte sich so tief, dass ihre spitze Nase nur wenige Millimeter über dem Boden schwebte, ehe Tipsi sich wieder aufrichtete und ihren Master erwartungsvoll anschaute. „Soll Tipsi noch etwas für Master Riddle machen? Oder war das alles?"

„Nein, danke du kannst gehen!"

Erneut verbeugte sie sich und verschwand mit einem „Plopp" in der Küche.

„So, ich denke, dass wir dann langsam in den Speisesaal gehen können." Tom richtete sich auf, so wie die anderen Anwesenden und schaute sich kurz nach Blaise um.

„Blaise? Könntest du deinen Freund holen?" Angesprochener nickte kurz und verschwand dann in Richtung Privatgemächer der Inneren.

„Und du Severus holst bitte Lupin und Potter."

Severus nickte ebenfalls und verschwand in dieselbe Richtung in die schon Blaise verschwunden war.

******

Harry und Remus saßen nun wieder gegenüber in ihren Sesseln und sprachen über die vergangenen Geschehnisse und darüber was die Zukunft eventuell noch bringen würde.

Da war nämlich die große Frage was mit Hogwarts geschehen würde. Immerhin brauchte man trotz der gewaltigen Umstrukturierungen eine Schule, in der die Jugendlichen weiterhin lernen konnten.

Außerdem war da noch ein Thema, dass Harry sehr interessierte, was er sich aber nicht traute anzusprechen, da er nicht wusste was Remus davon hielt. Es ging um das Buch, dass er in Dumbledores Büro gefunden hatte. Da er seit dem Fund nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, darin zu lesen, musste er sich erst einmal weiter durcharbeiten und dann sehen, was zu tun war.

Und wenn er Remus davon erzählen würde, bestünde immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er es doch nicht schaffen könnte und hätte ihm umsonst Hoffnungen gemacht.

Das brachte Harry nicht übers Herz, erst recht nicht nachdem Remus vorhin zusammengebrochen war und sich nun langsam wieder gefasst hatte.

„Sag mal, hab ich das nur so im Gefühl oder kriegen wir gleich Besuch?"

„Wie?" Verwundert sah Remus sein Gegenüber an, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und Severus um die Ecke lugte.

„Was haltet ihr beiden von der Idee, etwas zu Essen?"

Sofort fing Harrys Magen an zu knurren und ließ ihn peinlich berührt erröten. Die beiden älteren brachte dies zum Lachen.

„Ich denke, wir halten viel davon, oder Harry?" neckte Remus sein Patenkind und stand auf um Severus zu folgen. Der Gryffindor saß noch im Sessel, ehe er realisierte, dass die beiden vorgegangen waren und beeilte sich Anschluss zu bekommen.

Sooooo... im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann halt das große Zusammentreffen im Speisesaal.

Wie Harry wohl reagieren wird? ja ja.. um das zu erfahren müsst ihr schon abwarten muhahaha

Wäre trotzdem lieb wenn ihr mir Kommies da lasst

Baba *wink*


	15. Abendessen auf Riddle Manor

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

So und noch mal zu Erinnerung ( da eine gute Freundin von mir total vergessen hatte, welche Zeichen was anzeigen ;) )

/Gedanken/

„Reden"

~Parsel~

Kapitel 15.

Harry tapste den beiden Erwachsenen mit einem flauen Gefühl hinterher. Gleich sollte er mit dem Lord und allen anderen Menschen zu Abend essen, von denen er bisher immer gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn am liebsten Tod sehen würden.

Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Cool und lässig? Als wenn es etwas wäre, was ihm tagtäglich passierte? Oder doch lieber kühl und unnahbar, so dass niemand wirklich erkennen konnte wie seine wahren Gefühle waren?

/So würde ich mich ja eigentlich der Gesellschaft anpassen. Von denen zeigt eigentlich niemand Gefühle.../

Nun gut, die coole Masche würde Harry wohl nicht durchziehen können und die Kalte Maske beherrschte er ja einigermaßen, da er mit dieser in Hogwarts fast jedem gegenübergetreten war.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich Remus und Severus vor einer reich verzierten Tür standen, in dessen Holz Obstranken eingeschnitzt waren.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Harry?"

Er sah ihn an und Severus sah schon wieder diese Maske die er verabscheute. In Hogwarts hatte er sie zu genüge gesehen.

„Mach dir keine sorgen, du schaffst das schon!", dann trat er näher an ihn ran und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „ Und bitte verschließ dich nicht wieder hinter deiner Maske. Hinter dieser Tür befinden sich keine schlechten Menschen, jeder hat dort seine kleinen oder großen Fehler." Der Tränkemeister strich ihm noch kurz aufmunternd durchs Haar und bekam von Harry ein bestätigendes nicken.

„Es ist auch nicht so das ich Angst habe.. aber, na ja.. wie soll ich sagen? Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, es ist einfach alles total neu für mich und ich kann nur froh sein, das zumindest Remus meine Gefühle einigermaßen nachvollziehen kann, denn für ihn ist es fast genauso. Oder?" Harry sah seinen Paten verunsichert an.

„Du hast Recht Harry. Aber ich vermute einfach das ich nicht mehr so durcheinander bin wie du. Denn mein ‚Weltzusammenbruch' liegt schon einige Stunden hinter mir und ich hatte etwas Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen."

Harry nickte verstehend, er war ja auch erst seit höchstens 1std. wach.

Severus Snape besah sich die beiden noch einmal, ehe er dann seine Hand um den Türgriff legte und diese langsam öffnete.

Innen war wieder einmal eine heftige Diskussion zu Gange, da Draco immer noch nicht fassen konnte, wie sein Vater ihn nur mit dieser Schnepfe Pansy verloben konnte. Nun ja, Lucius wollte sich den Spaß nicht nehmen lassen seinen Sohn noch etwas im Ungewissen lassen und die anderen Anwesenden würden es ihm nicht nehmen.

Vor allem nicht Blaise, da dieser seine Schadenfreude noch genießen wollte, bevor Draco ihn lynchen würde.

Der Lord saß am Tischende und war der erste der bemerkte das Severus eintrat. Augenblicklich hob er die Hand und unterbrach Dracos Einwände.

„Nun ich hoffe ihr werdet jetzt wieder einen gepflegteren Ton annehmen. Immerhin haben wir Gäste."

Damit nickte er rüber zur Tür in der Severus und Remus nebeneinander standen und so die Sicht auf Harry versperrten.

Blaise sah überrascht zu den beiden Personen.

„Hey Severus! Hast du den besten Freund meines Verlobten vergessen oder vergrault?" Der Tränkelehrer zog unerwartet seine Augenbraue hoch und sah zur Seite. Harry war nicht da. Stand er etwa noch draußen ?

Doch ehe Severus auch nur ein Ton von sich geben konnte, ertönte hinter den beiden Harrys Stimme.

„Nun, um deine Frage zu beantworten Blaise. Nein, er hat mich weder vergessen noch vergrault. Das einzige was dein geliebter Hauslehrer tat, war stehen zu bleiben", damit zwängte er sich zwischen die beiden verwunderten Männer und stand nun der anwesenden Gesellschaft gegenüber.

„Und wenn 2 größere Herren vor einem stehen wird man leicht übersehen."

Harry wusste nicht genau woher dieses plötzliche Selbstbewusstsein herkam, er hoffte einfach nur das es nicht wieder weggehen würde.

„Ach Harryschatz! Da bin ich ja beruhigt, ansonsten würde Ron mir die Schuld daran geben das es dir schlecht geht. Na ja und wenn wir schon davon reden," damit stand er auf und führte Harry zu dem noch freien Stuhl neben sich „ich werde mich hier um dich kümmern und aufpassen das der böse Draco dich nicht beißt."

Frech zwinkerte er ihm zu und bekam gleichzeitig einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua! Wofür war das denn?" sich über die schmerzende Stelle reibend, sah er den blonden Übeltäter an.

„Dafür das es dich gibt." Schnaubte der Eisprinz und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Narcissa warf ihrem Sohn missbilligte Blicke zu und Harry der noch gar keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren verkniff sich schwer ein grinsen. Er hatte ganz vergessen das Blaise hier war und da er mit diesem ganz gut befreundet war, könnte er sich vielleicht doch ganz schnell an die Situation gewöhnen.

Severus und Remus indessen hatten sich neben Lucius und Narcissa niedergelassen. So saßen sie den 3 Jugendlichen gegenüber.

„So da nun alle Anwesend sind, denke ich können wir getrost mit dem Essen beginnen." Voldemort klatsche zweimal in die Hände und sofort erschien das Essen auf dem Tisch. Es reichte von Suppen und Salaten bis hin zu Brot, Brötchen und verschiedene Beilagen. Alles so vorbereitet, dass niemandem schlecht werden konnte, weil er zu schwer oder zu fett gegessen hatte. Harry nahm sich etwas von den Salaten und aß dabei ein Brötchen. Der anfängliche Hunger war etwas abgeflaut, nachdem er das ganze Essen gesehen hatte. Es waren immerhin grad mal 3 ½ Monate her, da hatte er noch jeden Tag 1 Scheibe Brot bekommen und Reste vom vorherigen Mittagessen, was allerdings auch nicht sehr viel war, da Dudley und Vernon ihr übriges taten.

Die ganze Zeit während des Essens schwiegen alle, das einzige zu hörende Geräusch war das klirren der Gläser und das klappern des Bestecks.

Unmittelbar vor Ende des Essens, ertönte ein leises zischeln. Sowohl Harry als auch Voldemort sahen auf und horchten.

~Blöde Hausssselfe... kann nicht aufpasssssen wo sie hintritt...~

~Nagini?~

Die Schlange richtete sich auf und befand sich hinter Harry. ~Wasss issst My Lord?~

Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um und blickte direkt in das vertraute Schlangengesicht.

~Du schon wieder!~

~Wasss? Nicht erfreut darüber mich zu ssssehen ? Dasss bricht mir dasss Herz!~ Sie zischelte und fuhr sich dabei mit ihrer Schwanzspitze über ihre Augen.

~Nagini! Lass Mr. Potter in Ruhe~

Harry und Nagini drehten ihre Köpfe zugleich in Toms Richtung.

~Warum? Darf ich nicht mal meinen Spaß haben?~

~Hattest du heute nicht genug Spaß? Außerdem ist Mr. Potter unser Gast, also benimm dich dementsprechend.~

Die Schlange drehte sich fragend zu Harry um und dann wieder zu ihrem Lord. ~Na gut... wenn es ssseine Lordssschaft wünssscht, werde ich mich dem Urteil fügen und nun Mr. Pottersss engssste Freundin werden.~

~Nagini! Ich verbitte mir solche Scherze! Wenn du ernsthaft an einer Freundschaft mit unserem Gast interessiert bist, dann steht dir nichts im Wege, aber wenn das einer deiner geschmacklosen Witze sein soll dann rate ich dir es gleich bei zulassen. Die Konsequenzen die deine Taten mit sich ziehen sind nicht sehr erfreulich, darauf kannst du dich verlassen meine alte Freundin!~ zischte Tom ihr aufgebracht entgegen. Er hasste es absolut wenn seine Schlange sich in Gegenwart seiner Gäste wie ein dummes, einfältiges Balg benahm.

Nagini zog beleidigt von dannen, sie hatte den Bogen überspannt und Tom würde für sie wohl heute kein gutes Wort mehr haben.

Harry Potter allerdings beobachtete das Schauspiel gespannt, ihm war es sowieso ein Rätsel warum der Lord so dringend darauf bestand, dass man ihn hier so gut behandelte.

Blaise und Draco hatten sich mittlerweile wieder eingekriegt und diskutieren nun darüber warum Ron Weasley auf keinen Fall eine erotische Ausstrahlung hatte oder in Blaise' Fall auf jedenfall eine hatte.

„Uargh..! Blaise! Diese Diskussion ist absolut sinnlos! Ich habe keine Lust weiter über dein Liebesleben zu einem gewissen Rothaarigen Trottel zu reden!"

„Ja, aber-"

„Nichts aber. Du bist mit ihm verlobt und deshalb der Ansicht das er der geilste, wildeste und hemmungsloseste Gryffindor ist, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat."  
"Nein! Gar nicht wahr!"

„Blaaiisse...!"

„Den die Welt je gesehen hat." Murmelte Blaise kleinlaut und erntete ein lautes Lachen seitens Harry. Dieser war spätestens beim aufkreischen des Blonden aufmerksam geworden und hatte dem Gespräch zugehört.

Malfoy Junior, dem es wohl nicht passte, dass Lachobjekt seines Rivalen zu sein verzog sein Gesicht .

„Sag mal Potty, hast du zu viel von Dumbledores Zitronendrops gefressen? Denn ein anderer Grund für deinen Lachausbruch hätte bedeutet das du mit dem selben IQ durch die Welt rennst, wie Crabbe und Goyle."

„Ach was, um das bewerkstelligen zu können, müsste ich ja klüger sein als du, aber wenn du wirklich den Grund meiner Erheiterung kennen lernen willst... ich musste nur grad daran denken das du den Namen meines besten Freundes mit den Bezeichnungen wild, geil und hemmungslos in einem Satz zugleich verwendet hast."

Daraufhin wurde Draco knallrot im Gesicht, aber ob es vor Wut oder vor Scham war, dass konnte gerade niemand deuten.

Die älteren Anwesenden beschäftigten sich unterdessen mit der Besprechung der bevorstehenden Feiertage.

Immerhin war in 2 Tagen Weihnachten und das Schloss war bisher nur dürftig geschmückt und Narcissa versuchte schon seit etlichen Tagen den Lord von einem Weihnachtsball zu überzeugen.

„Aber my Lord... Tom! Ein Weihnachtsball mit wichtigen Personen der Gesellschaft könnte uns doch nur von nutzen sein! Wir könnten bessere Beziehungen und Verbindungen aufbauen!"

Aufseufzend nickte Tom „Du hast ja Recht, aber findest du es nicht ein bisschen zu spät für die Organisation? Außerdem ist es unhöflich den Gästen 2 Tage vor der Feier erst die Einladung zukommen zu lassen!"

Schmollend nickte Narcissa. „Das ist auch nur weil du dich immer geweigert hast! Würde es dir denn genehm sein wenn wir ein Neujahrsfest veranstalten würden?"

"Wenn du dann zufrieden bist."

Erfreut nickte Narcissa und wandte sich wieder ihrem Wein zu.

Tom sagte dazu allerdings nichts mehr, sein Wort galt in seinem Schloss und das wusste jeder.

„Gut wenn das dann geklärt ist, denke ich können wir das Abendessen als beendet betrachten." Alle Anwesenden nickten und das Geräusch von wegrückenden Stühlen war zu hören.

Remus trat zu Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na siehst du. So schlimm war das Essen doch gar nicht oder ?"

„Ja, du hast recht.. Ich -"

„Mr. Potter?"

Harry blieb erstarrt stehen. Er wusste schon am Klang der Stimme wem sie gehörte. / Tja, wie heißt es doch so schön? Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben../

Die anderen wusste das Tom noch mit ihm sprechen wollten und verließen deswegen auch sogleich den Speisesaal. Remus stand jedoch noch unentschlossen in der Tür, was Severus bemerkte.

„Komm Remus, Tom wird mit ihm reden wollen. Darauf wartet er schon sehr lange." Verwirrt nickte Remus nur und ließ sich zurück auf sein Zimmer führen.

Harry seufzte ergeben, er konnte den Moment in dem er mit dem Lord allein sein würde wohl nicht mehr weiter aufschieben können.

„Ja? Voldemort?" /Wie soll ich ihn denn nennen? My Lord? Sicher nicht /

„Tom."

„Bitte?" verwirrt sah Harry Voldemort an.

„Einfach Tom. Da sie einige Zeit mein Gast sind, finde ich es angebrachter wenn sie mich bei meinem Vornamen ansprechen."

„Ähm, okay... Tom." Das war so skurril, Tom? Wie konnte er nur seinen Todfeind beim Vornamen nennen? Zudem klang es so seltsam aus seinem Mund, als hätte er mit einer fremden Stimme gesprochen.

„Nun Mr. Potter. Ich würde sie noch gerne sprechen."

„Was? Sie meinen jetzt?"

„Ja, es sei denn sie sind noch nicht vollständig erholt und wünschen noch zu schlafen."

„Oh nein, ich bin nicht müde," Harry holte tief Luft und musste seinen plötzlichen Kloß im Hals runter schlucken, „Ich bin gerne bereit mit ihnen zu reden, Tom."

„Gut. Dann folgen sie mir bitte." Zufrieden nickte Voldemort und verließ gefolgt von Harry den Speisesaal.

Den ganzen Weg über schwiegen sie. Keiner von beiden wusste womit sie die Stille brechen konnten und einen Smalltalk übers Wetter zu halten wäre nun wirklich nicht angebracht gewesen.

Und trotzdem, selbst das wäre Harry lieber gewesen. Denn er hatte irgendwie das komische Gefühl als müsste er die Stille brechen.

„Sie brauchen mich nicht so förmlich anreden. Auch bei mir reicht Harry vollkommen." Harry ließ die Wort wirken die so seltsam verloren in den langen Gängen klangen, doch die Bedeutung blieb die selbe und im selben Moment hätte er sich am liebsten Geohrfeigt .

/Harry reicht vollkommen? Mein Gott.. auf so einen Schwachsinn komm auch nur ich../

Er kam sich wie der letzte Idiot vor und hätte sich am liebsten noch die Haare gerauft, doch er entschied sich dafür das eine Bloßstellung für den Tag schon genügte.

Voldemort unterdessen nickte nur abwesend, er nahm gar nicht wahr, wie Harry sich benahm. Er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zulegen. Immerhin hatte er auf diesen Augenblick lange gewartet.

Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen setzten sie sich in die gegenüberstehenden Ohrensessel und starrten sich gegenseitig an.

„Mr. Potter-"

„Harry!" Überrascht das man ihn unterbrach sah der Lord verwirrt zu Harry, ehe er nickte.

„Ja richtig, Harry. Also... zunächst wollte ich mich erst einmal für das schlechte Benehmen Naginis entschuldigen. Obwohl sie eigentlich eine Erwachsene Schlange ist, führt sie sich manchmal auf wie ein kleines Kind."

„Oh, ja.. das macht ja nichts. Sie hat ja schließlich niemanden was getan."

„Trotzdem, ich kann so ein benehmen nicht billigen", Tom zwang sich zur inneren Ruhe, er wollte sich nicht in seine Wut steigern.

„Nun zu dem weshalb ich dich eigentlich sprechen wollte. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das du dich gegen Dumbledore gestellt hast und mehr oder weniger glückliche Umstände haben es uns ermöglicht dich wohl auf bei uns zu wissen.

Da Severus dir wohl schon erzählt hat das ich dir eine Möglichkeit bei uns gewähren möchte, die sogenannte Dunkle Seite kennen zulernen. Hast du dir sicher schon deine Gedanken dazu gemacht."

„Ja, ich bin einverstanden. Aber ich möchte einiges klarstellen ehe ich ihnen etwas vertrauen entgegen bringen kann. Zuerst: Ich kann doch darauf hoffen das, dass Wort Voldemorts ein Ehrenwort ist oder?", als Tom hier bestätigend nickte fuhr Harry fort. Er konnte sich zwar selbst nicht erklären woher er den Mut nahm Bedingungen zu stellen, aber damit wollte er sich später beschäftigen.

„Gut, als nächstes wünsche ich wie einer von ihnen behandelt zu werden! Keine Ausnahmen weil ich Dumbledores Goldjunge war!" Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht, wobei Tom eher erstaunt als angewidert aussah.

„Gleiche Behandlung? Du bist dir hoffentlich im klaren das ich meine niederen Untertanen mir Crucio bestrafe? Oder Versager und Verräter töte?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir darüber im klaren das ein Todesser Dasein kein Zuckerschlecken ist, immerhin habe ich miterlebt wie sie mit ihnen umgehen." Verständnis blühte in ihm auf, als er an Harrys Traumwanderungen dachte.

„Weiterhin möchte ich über wichtige Aktionen und Informationen benachrichtigt werden. Denn ein großer Fehler Dumbledores war es, mich im Unwissen zu lassen, und es gibt nichts was ich nicht mehr hasse."

An dieser Stelle atmete Harry tief aus und sah den Lord erwartungsvoll an. „Gut wenn das alles war dann-"

„Nein Moment, noch etwas. Das wohl wichtigste ist das sie mir das Privileg geben mit Dumbledore abzuschließen."

Skeptisch betrachtete der Lord Harry und überschlug seine Beine.

„Du meinst du willst Dumbledore umbringen?"

„Nein, nicht umbringen. Aber wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin wird er es sich wünschen!"

„Nun ja, ich kann dir diesen Wunsch nur gewähren wenn du mir erzählst, weshalb du so sehr darauf erpicht bist ihn qualvoll leiden zu lassen."

Harry sah verlegen zu Boden. Warum wollte der Lord so etwas wissen? Es würde doch nichts an den Tatsachen ändern.

Tom sah wohl das Harry zögerte und reagierte entsprechend.

„Nun, wenn du es nicht sagen willst dann lassen wir das. Aber ich möchte keine Unnötigen Risiken eingehen. Selbst in diesem Zustand ist Dumbledore ein zu gefährlicher Gegner und ich würde ihn nur ungern jemandem anderen überlassen." Damit war das Thema für Voldemort erledigt.

Harry schwieg und sah betreten zur Seite. Wie konnte er Tom denn begreiflich machen das es ihm unglaublich wichtig war, ohne seine Beweggründe zu verraten?

Er seufzte lautlos und ließ sich in dem Sessel einsinken.

„Harry, es tut mir leid! Du sollst nicht glauben das ich das tue weil ich dich ärgern will! Es ist nur zu deinem eigenen Schutz!"

Mit jedem Wort das der Lord aussprach zerriss es ihm das Herz. Niemand traute ihm zu seine geliebten Personen zu rächen geschweige denn sich selbst. Er wusste worauf er sich da einließ und die Worte Voldemorts drangen wie Gift in sein Herz. Sie erinnerten ihn zu sehr an Dumbledore.

„Zu meinem eigenen Schutz? Weißt du was Tom? ICH SCHEIß DRAUF! Jedes mal darf ich mir das selbe anhören und jedes mal gebe ich mich geschlagen. Doch dieses mal nicht! Ich werde kämpfen, und wie ich es tun werde! Weißt du eigentlich wie es ist jeden einzelnen Freund, Verwandten oder Geliebten in seiner Umgebung zu verlieren? Ich möchte sie rächen und Dumbledore dafür leiden lassen was er ihnen und mir angetan hat. Ich ... ich möchte einfach das Gefühl haben nicht mehr der schuldige zu sein... aber was erzähl ich dir das den ? Du verstehst nichts von Gefühlen."

Verzweifelt und mit zitternder Stimme hatte er sich in seine Wut gesteigert, bis er nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend im Ohrensessel saß. Tom Riddle hatte den anklagenden Worten ohne Unterbrechung zugehört und setzte leise zum sprechen an.

„Du irrst dich Harry." Erschrocken hob angesprochener seinen Kopf hoch und starrte den Lord an, welcher eine plötzliche Verletztheit in seinen roten Augen hatte, die er noch nie zuvor bei jemanden anderen gesehen hatte.

„Auch wenn es so aussieht als wüsste ich nichts von Gefühlen, so kenne ich sie nur zu gut ,als das ich sie leugnen könnte. Auch verstehe ich deinen Schmerz, denn meine Mutter wurde gehasst und getötet für das was sie war. Ich kam in ein Kinderheim in dem Mann Kinder misshandelte und verkaufte. Und mein durch Hogwarts aufgebauter Lebenshauch, wurde zerstört durch Dumbledore. Also bitte ich dich noch einmal deine Worte zu über denken. Denn ich weiß, das mir dein Vorwurf nicht gerecht wird."

Der Ausdruck hatte sich gegen ende verändert und wurde verbittert. Tom war aufgestanden und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen ans Fenster, so dass er weit auf seine Ländereien schauen konnte.

Der Gryffindor saß perplex da und starrte gegen Toms Rücken, er hatte nicht erwartet das der Lord ihm solche Informationen preisgeben würde. In seinen Gedanken versunken, verarbeitete er langsam die Information und die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich gar nichts so unterschieden. Beide hatten eine beschissene Kindheit ohne Eltern und beide wurden misshandelt. Beide schöpften Hoffnung in Hogwarts und beide gingen an Dumbledore fast zu Grunde.

Harry saß eine ganze Weile so dar, er traute sich nicht mehr Tom anzusprechen, er hatte in Gewisserweise überreagiert und ihm taten seine Worte leid. Doch irgendwo war er auch stur und wollte seinen Willen durchsetzten. In diesem Gedankengang war Harry nach einiger Zeit eingeschlafen.

Tom war ebenfalls tief in seinen Gedanken versunken und bemerkte erst viel später das Harry seelenruhig in dem Sessel eingenickt war.

Leise ging er auf diesen zu und wollte ihm erst eine Decke um den Körper legen damit ihm nicht kalt wurde. Doch bei näheren betrachten des Jüngeren, wurde ihm klar das die Position in der er saß ziemlich unbequem war und er morgen mit einem ziemlich steifen Nacken aufwachen würde.

Kurzerhand hob er Harry behutsam hoch und ging mit ihm durch eine Verbindungstür in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er ihn in sein übergroßes Bett und zauberte ihm einen Schlafanzug an, dann deckte er Harry zu und ließ ihn schlafen.

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und betrachtete den schlafenden Helden.

„Was mach ich nur mit dir?" /Eigentlich sollte die Frage andersrum lauten./

Denn seit dem der Junge mit Severus im Arbeitszimmer erschienen war, brachte er ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn. Seine Art und sein ganzes Wesen faszinierten ihn, er war froh das er es geschafft hatte ihn beim Abendessen nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren.

Er setzte sich kurz an die Bettkante und streichelte ihm über die Stirn, um einige verirrte Haarsträhnen zurecht zu rücken. Harry brachte seine ganzen Gedanken durcheinander, der Junge hatte sich sehr verändert und Voldemort musste sich zugestehen das ihm die Veränderung gefiel.

Der momentane Anblick der sich ihm bot war einfach atemberaubend. Harrys Haut erschien ihm Licht so weiß und zerbrechlich wie Porzellan und seine Lippen so rosig wie eine zarte Blume.

Sie schrieen, luden ihn förmlich ein ihn zu küssen. Doch Tom wandte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung auf und ging zurück ins Arbeitszimmer. Er wusste das es ein großer Fehler wäre wenn er mit Harry auch nur Ansatzweise etwas anfangen würde oder auch nur Gefühle für ihn entwickeln würde. Der Trank würde seinen ebenbürtigen Seelenpartner finden, da konnte er kein Techtelmechtel gebrauchen so sehr er es sich auch wünschen würde.


	16. Zeit heilt keine Wunden

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Frisch und erholt ausm Urlaub Aber ich muss sagen ich hab euch vermisst ;)

Also.. bis der Trank fertig ist dürfte es noch etwas dauern! Immerhin dreht sich die Story zum Teil darum und soo schnell solls ja auch noch nicht um sein oder? Ich mein hey.. ich könnte euch ein „Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann Leben sie noch heute" Ende verpassen ;)

Aber nein ... das liegt mir nicht, solche Sachen überlasse ich Disney!

jaja.. also hier geht's weiter !

Kapitel 16.

Zeit heilt keine Wunden... sie macht sie nur erträglicher

Harry wachte erneut in einem weichem Bett auf und konnte dies zuerst nicht zuordnen. Aber es war ihm erst einmal unwichtig, viel wichtiger waren die flauschigen Kissen und diese warme Decke, dessen Duft einen angenehmem Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ und Harry sich daraufhin noch mehr einlümmelte.

Gerade war Harry dabei wieder einzuschlafen als plötzlich eine Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine laute Stimme ertönte.

„Mooorgenstund hat Gold im Mund! Los Harry! Aufstehen du Faulpelz! Die Sonne lacht, die Vögel singen und sowieso ist die ganze Welt seit mehr als 3std. wach um die letzten Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten zu treffen!"

Diese aufdringliche Stimme konnte nur einem gehören – „Blaise! Verzieh dich... oder geh zu Ron...". Harry hatte sich gar nicht aufgesetzt um nachzusehen wer da so reingestürmt kam, denn diese quietschende Stimme konnte nur Blaise gehören. Doch damit kamen auch wieder die Erinnerungen an den Vortag und das er sich auf Riddle Manor befand.

„Man, du weißt genau das Ron nicht da ist und ich nicht zu ihm kann!" schmollend schmiss sich Blaise auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete das verschlafene Gesicht Harrys.

„Was willst du denn Blaise?"

„Ich soll dich aus dem Bett des Lords holen, weil wir dich unten beim Frühstück erwarten!"

„Ach so na dann- BITTE WAS?"

Hellwach sprang Harry aus dem Bett raus, das ihm vorhin noch Schutz und Geborgenheit versprach und sah es irritiert an.

„Ich... ich lag in Toms Bett?"

„Uuhh... sind wir schon beim Vornamen?" vorwitzig grinste Blaise den verdutzten Gryffindor an.

„Ja.. aber .. es war nur Höflichkeit... ich meine.. ich ..wie er .. was?"

Lachend stand der Slytherin auf und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Ach komm schon Harry, es muss dir ja nicht peinlich sein. Aber ich hätte auch nicht erwartet das du direkt in der ersten Nacht...mit dem Lord..."

„WAS?" spitz und sehr hoch kam Harrys Ausruf.

„Ich habe nicht mit dem Lord geschlafen! Ich bin nicht so Notgeil wie du Blaise!"

Skeptisch zog Blaise die Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete Harry von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Hm.. schade...dein Schlafanzug ist allerdings vom Lord"grinsend zeigte er auf den blauen Pyjama.

„Wie? Oh, stimmt" ein Blick an sich runter genügte um Blaise Aussage zu bestätigen.

„Also. Du solltet dich jetzt langsam beeilen. Die anderen warten sicher schon. Hier, ich hab dir auch Sachen aus deinem Zimmer mitgebracht."

Er holte aus seiner Hose verkleinerte Anziehsachen raus und vergrößerte sie. „So hier bitteschön mein kleiner. Soll ich dir vielleicht beim Anziehen helfen?"

„Wie? Nein, zieh Leine Blaise! Ich wollte sowieso noch duschen! Sag Tom das ihr nicht mit dem Essen auf mich warten sollt. Ich hab keinen Hunger." Damit war die Sache für Harry abgeschlossen und er schob den verdutzten Blaise aus der Tür.

„Man ist das ne Nervensä-"´

„HARRY!" Blaise klopfte wild an der Tür.

„Was willst du!"

„Kannst du nicht später duschen? Und zumindest mit zum Essen runter kommen?"

„Nein und jetzt geh."

Harry schloss die Tür von innen mit einem Zauber und sah ich erst mal in dem Zimmer um.

Es gab die üblichen Gegenstände wie Bett, Schrank, Regale und noch einige persönliche Gegenstände.

Dann gab's da noch ein einfach Wendeltreppe die ein Stockwerk höher führte und 2 weitere Türen.

Die erste Tür die links von ihm war führte ins Arbeitszimmer, in dem Harry sich gestern mit dem Lord unterhalten hatte und die andere Tür würde dann wohl ein Badezimmer verbergen.

Harry öffnete die letzte und sie führte, wie er es sich dachte in ein geräumiges Badezimmer, das aus schwarzem Marmor und schwarzem Keramik bestand. Ein weißer, flauschiger Teppich befand sich kreisrund in der Mitte und bildete einen herrlichen Kontrast.

Der Gryffindor schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog sich schnell aus, ehe er unter die Dusche hüpfte.

Das warme Wasser prasselte sanft auf seinen Körper und nahm ihm für einen Moment all seine Sorgen. Er genoss einfach das Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner kühlen Haut.

Nachdem Harry fertig geduscht hatte, stieg er aus der Dusche und wollte nach einem Handtuch greifen, als ihm einfiel das er gar keins hier hatte. Suchend sah er sich um und ging zu den Schränken die neben der Badewanne standen. Als er die erste Schranktür öffnete, kamen ihm diverse Waschutensilien ins Blickfeld.

„Ich glaube das was du suchst befindet sich im Schrank links von dir."

Erschrocken wirbelte Harry rum und sah in das Gesicht von Tom. Nackt, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte stand der Goldjunge da, mit feuchten Haaren und feuchter Haut.

Ein sehr ansehnlicher Blick wie Tom fand, er ließ seinen Blick ganz langsam runter wandern und musste sich beherrschen nicht noch länger auf sein Geschlechtsteil zu starren.

Harry der unter seinen Blicken errötete, drehte sich schnell zur Seite und griff im besagten Schrank nach einem Handtuch. Schnell hatte er sich dies um die Hüften gewickelt und drehte sich wieder mit dem Gesicht zu Tom. Etwas schüchterner als vorher stand er nun da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Zudem der Lord momentan einen undefinierbaren Blick hatte und Harry nicht einschätzen konnte was als nächste passieren würde.

„Hast du wirklich keinen Hunger?"

„Nein, ich esse morgens selten." Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und starrte zur Seite. Die Erinnerung an seine ‚Ferien' saß ihm noch tief im Gedächtnis. Der Lord bemerkte natürlich das etwas nicht stimmte, zumal der Jugendliche vor ihm verkrampft sein Handtuch hielt und keinen Blickkontakt halten wollte.

Die Narben die er bei Harry entdeckt hatte, waren ihm schon durch Dracos Brief bekannt gewesen. Dennoch, sie zu sehen war für den Lord eine erschreckende Erkenntnis.

„Nun, Harry. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich würde vorschlagen du ziehst dir deine Sachen an und ich warte solange im Arbeitszimmer. Ich wollte noch was mit dir besprechen." Zögerlich hatte Tom gesprochen, da er Harry nicht bedrängen oder verschrecken wollte.

Ein nicken bestätigte seine Frage und Tom verließ das Badezimmer, um in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gelangen.

Harry fragte sich was der Lord wohl noch mit ihm besprechen wollte, nach dieser peinlichen Begegnung wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken. Lord Voldemort hatte ihn nackt gesehen und das noch mit einem Blick, von dem Harry sich nicht sicher war, was er aussagte.

/Ich hoffe er hat meine Narben nicht gesehen.../ bei dem Gedanken an seinen Rücken, stellte er sich mit seiner Rückseite zu Spiegel und betrachtete das Werk seines Onkels. Es war die schmerzvollste Erinnerung seines Lebens und es würde keinen Weg geben, der diese Seelischen Wunden heilen könnte. Vernon Dursley hatte in dieser Hinsicht perfekte Arbeit geleistet.

Für einen Moment lang starrte er verloren in den Spiegel und fühlte sich einsam. Er verstand einfach nicht wie alle auf Dumbledores Tricks reinfallen konnten. Hastig wischte er sich eine Träne weg die sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln löste und rief sich selbst zur Vernunft.

Er hatte doch die Sommerferien überstanden und war nun hier bei Lord Voldemort, er durfte sich nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten beschäftigen. Zwar würden Dumbledore und seine Verwandten das bitter bereuen, doch noch war der Augenblick nicht gekommen.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, bevor er zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging und sich anzog.

Als er fertig war stand er vor dem Spiegel und überprüfte sein äußeres Erscheinen. Ein dunkel blaues Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose. Bei seinem Anblick fiel ihm sofort Hermine ein, die ihn immer tadelte wenn er das Hemd nicht in die Hose steckte. Aber wer wollte schon so rumlaufen wie Prof. Binns?

Keine weiteren Gedanken verschwendend ging er zu Tom ins Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich lässig in den selben Sessel, in dem er schon die Nacht davor gesessen hatte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Tom."

Der Lord sah Harry argwöhnisch an. Noch vor weniger als 10min. hatte er ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht, das er beschämt zu Boden sah, und nun saß der ‚Goldjunge' hier, als wäre nie was gewesen.

„Um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen. Ich weiß warum du Dumbledore selbst erledigen willst."

Während dieser Offenbarung beobachtete Tom genau Harrys Gesichtszüge und bemerkte das sie ihm kurz entgleisten.

„Wie bitte? Was soll das heißen?" Die wildesten Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Hatte der Lord den ganzen Sommer über gewusst was man ihm angetan hatte? Und warum hatte er nicht eingegriffen? Jetzt bestand er doch auch auf sein Wohlergehen.

„So? Nun, dann können sie mir sicher verraten was denn der Grund wäre, ich scheine ihn vergessen zu haben." Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry enttäuscht und verraten. Wenn doch wieder jeder hier bescheid wusste, warum zum Teufel hatte ihm niemand geholfen?

„Nun, eine sichere Quelle hat mir berichtet welchen Freiraum Dumbledore deinen Verwandten gelassen hat, im Bezug auf deine Erziehung."

„Erziehung? Erziehung nennen sie das?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe das falsche Wort gewählt, natürlich ist das keine Art der Erziehung. Ich wollte einfach nur darauf hinaus das ich von allem bescheid weiß, selbst von deinen Narben."

Harry versuchte den aufkommenden Schmerz an die Erinnerung fern zuhalten, in dem er die Augen schloss sich zur Beruhigung zwang.

„Seit wann wissen sie bescheid, Tom?" Wenn der Lord ihm nun die antwort geben würde, die er erwartete. Könnten ihn keine 10Thestrale hier halten.

„Ich weiß dies erst seit einer Woche."

Überrascht und doch irgendwie hoffnungsvoll sah Harry auf. „Erst seit einer Woche?" Er grübelte. /Wer könnte diese vertrauliche Quelle sein? Er sagt er weiß es seit ungefähr einer Woche, vor einer Woche war ich aber noch in Hogwarts und dort wusste dies eigentlich nur ... „Virginia."

Verwirrt sah Tom auf. „Virginia? Ach ja, deine Freundin."

„Nein, sie ist nicht meine Freundin, zumindest nicht so wie sie es denken."

„So?" Tom zog seine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Woher weißt du denn wie ich es denke? Sie ist doch deine beste Freundin oder nicht?"

„Oh... ähm, ach so. Ja doch das ist sie, aber..."

„Du glaubst sie sei die zuverlässige Quelle? Nein, sie wäre sowieso zu jung, um in meinen Kreisen agieren zu können."

„Ja, aber es weiß doch sonst keiner bescheid!"

„So kann man das nicht sagen. Immerhin war jemand dabei, als du Virginia Weasley dein Geheimnis offenbart hast."

„Wie bitte? Wer-, oh mein Gott!" Sofort durchströmten ihn Bilder vom besagten Tag und er erinnerte sich wie er zu spät zu Severus' unterricht kam, ebenso wie ein anderer Junge aus seinem Kurs - Draco Malfoy.

„Draco Malfoy ist schon ein Todesser?"

„Ja, genauso wie Blaise Zabini."

Harry sah geschockt aus. Blaise? Die Nervensäge und Verlobter von Ron ist ein Todesser? Wenn sein rothaariger Freund das erfahren würde... .

„Meinetwegen, dann wissen sie jetzt bescheid, aber ich möchte erfahren weshalb sie mir das mitteilen."

„Ich wollte dir Hilfe anbieten. Diese Narben auf deinem Rücken sind nicht sehr ansehnlich, ich habe sie ja gerade gesehen. Zudem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das es dich erfreuen würde, von nun an für den Rest deines Lebens mit diesen Erinnerungen auf deinem Körper zu leben."

„Wie wollen sie mir in dieser Hinsicht denn helfen? Es ist zu spät, die Wunden sind zu alt als das man die Narben entfernen könnte."

„Du hast recht, mit der Hinsicht auf weißmagische Tränke und Salben. Aber schwarzmagische können um einiges mehr."

„Soll das heißen ich habe eine Chance?"

„Ja genau, im übrigen. Wärst du damit zu Severus gegangen, würdest du dieses Problem schon längst aus der Welt geschafft haben."

Daraufhin schwieg Harry, er wusste dies selber. Doch hatte er sich damals nicht überwinden können. Wie denn auch. Er hatte sich von allen verraten gefühlt und wusste keinen Ausweg. Wäre Virginia nicht an seiner Seite gewesen, hätte er sich schon längst vom Nordturm gestürzt.

„Ich denke ich lasse dich jetzt alleine, damit du Zeit zum Nachdenken hast. Du hast immerhin einiges zu verarbeiten." Tom verabschiedete sich und erhielt von Harry noch ein leise gemurmeltes „Danke", ehe er sich für die nächste Todesserversammlung fertig machen würde.


	17. Nichts los auf Schloss Riddle

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

Kapitel 17

Nachdem Tom verschwunden war, saß Harry noch eine Zeitlang verwirrt in dem Sessel. Sollte er jetzt zu Severus gehen, oder sollte er noch damit warten? Wobei, sagte Tom nicht was von einer Todesserversammlung? Da würde Severus bestimmt dabei sein.

Also beschloss Harry zunächst einmal zurück, in das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer zu gehen und es etwas umzugestalten oder persönlicher herzurichten. Immerhin sollte er dort die nächste Zeit wohnen.

Als Harry jedoch aus dem Arbeitszimmer trat, hatte er das Problem das er nicht wusste in welcher Richtung er sein Zimmer finden würde.

„Hm, was mach ich denn jetzt?" Prüfend sah er sich um und versuchte sich zu erinnern aus welcher Richtung er gestern mit Severus gekommen war.

Im Endeffekt wurde ihm die Entscheidung jedoch abgenommen, da plötzlich eine Hauselfe vor ihm auftauchte und sich verbeugte.

„Sir Harry Potter, Sir! Typsi wurde geschickt, um Mr. Potter Sir auf sein Zimmer zu begleiten!"

Er nickte zur Bestätigung nur, die Hauselfe war ihm gerade gelegen gekommen.

10 min. später war er in seinem Zimmer und sah sich erst einmal um. Die Regale waren zum Teil mit seinen eigenen Büchern aus Hogwarts und eigen Anschaffungen gefüllt. Der Schreibtisch war nur mit freien Pergamentrollen, sowie mit Tintenfass und Feder bestückt.

Sein Blick blieb jedoch an dem Buch kleben, dass er aus Dumbledores Büro gestohlen hatte.

Vergessen war sein Vorhaben dieses Zimmer etwas umzugestalten, er musste sich mit dem Torbogen auseinander setzen wenn er wirklich seinen Paten retten wollte. Und dies war 100ig der Fall.

Ehrfürchtig nahm er das Buch mit dem Titel „Mystische Artefakte aus dem Mittelalter" raus und setzte sich damit auf sein Bett.

Schnell blätterte er darin umher, und suchte so schnell es ging nach dem Torbogen.

Ungefähr in der Mitte machte er halt, als ihm das bekannte Bild ins Auge fiel.

„Das Tor des Morpheus", er blätterte um und fand dort einen Text zum Geschichtlichen Hintergrund.

„Das Tor des Morpheus stammt aus dem frühen Mittelalter. Man vermutet das es zur Zeit der großen Kriege um 500 erbaut wurde und später als ‚letzte Ruhe der Seele' bezeichnet wurde. Aufzeichnungen bestätigen das König Artus selbst, dies für seine Krieger genutzt haben soll - für seine Ritter der Tafelrunde. Das Tor sollte Ursprünglich als Waffe gegen die Feinde dienen, doch wurde eine falsche Rune gebraucht. Die Feinde die durch das Tor geschickt werden sollten, landeten nicht in der "Hölle" wie ursprünglich vorgesehen. Sie wurden in ihre schönsten Träume geschickt und hielten diese für Wirklichkeit. Deshalb wurde sie ihm Rahmen des Krieges nicht mehr eingesetzt.

Aufzeichnungen besagen aber auch, dass Artus das Tor zerstören lassen wollte, nachdem Sir Lancelot, der selber in dem Tor war, eine totale geistliche Verwirrung erlitt.

Sir Lancelot hatte sich seinem Traum hingegeben und diese Vision als Realität anerkannt. Danach konnte er sich nie wieder in die Realität einleben.

Heute wissen wir, reißt man Personen aus solchen Zuständen wieder raus, erhalten sie einen Realitätsverlust und können sich nicht damit abfinden das ihr Traum ‚nur' ein Traum war.

Bekannt über das Ritual des ‚Zurückholens' ist nur ,dass ein bestimmtes Medaillon gebraucht wird - die Träne der Sonne."

Stumm schlug Harry das Buch zu, wie sollte er Sirius mit solch mickrigen Informationen zurückholen? Zudem woher sollte er wissen wo sich diese ‚Träne der Sonne' befand?

Das nächste und wohl auch eigentliche Problem wäre, würde Sirius auch Verrückt werden? Wenn das wirklich stimmte was darin stand. Wenn wirklich stimmte, dass man dort seinen schönsten Traum lebte, wäre es dann nicht egoistisch von ihm, seinen Paten daraus zu reißen?

Gänzlich verwirrt schob er das Buch von seinem Schoß und ließ sich aufseufzend nach Hinten fallen.

Vielleicht sollte er doch mit jemanden über sein Vorhaben reden? Immerhin könnte dieser jemand ihm helfen, es sei denn es war nicht grad Malfoy Jr. oder Severus.. obwohl? Würde Severus ihm nicht helfen? Bestimmt, er wusste wie viel Sirius ihm bedeutetet hatte.

Aber zu Severus konnte er sowieso erst gehen wenn die Todesserversammlung vorüber war.

*********

Nun lag Harry schon seit geschlagenen 2 ½ std. in seinem Bett rum und langweilte sich zu Tode. Warum kam denn keiner vorbei? So lange konnte die Konferenz jawohl nicht dauern!

Unentschlossen setzte er sich auf und suchte in seinem Zimmer nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung. Doch es standen nur Bücher in den Regalen und auf lesen hatte er momentan keine Lust. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm auch das es kein Sinn ergeben würde zu fliegen, da es gerade wie aus Eimern goss.

„Scheiße, da häng ich hier schon bei Voldemort rum und langweile mich zu Tode! Soll das ne neue Art des Folterns sein?"

Harry hatte die Nase voll, jetzt würde er einfach im Schloss umher wandern und irgendwelchen Todessern denen er begegnen würde nerven, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war um gegen seine Langeweile anzukämpfen.

Aber um dem unternehmen noch eins drauf zusetzten wollte er dies als Wolf tun.

Er verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform und stand wieder mal vor einer geschlossenen Tür. //Hatten wir das Problem nicht schon in Hogwarts??// Kurz flammte in ihm die Erinnerung auf, in der ihm Draco bei seiner ersten Verwandlung über den Weg gelaufen war.

//Na ja , irgendwann muss ich es auch mal hinbekommen.//

Mittlerweile sicherer in seinen Bewegungen sprang er mit seinen Vorderpfoten gegen die Türklinke und drückte diese Erfolgreich runter.

Erfreut rannte Harry aus seinem Zimmer aus düste im Gang umher.

//So, wie komme ich jetzt am besten zu dieser Versammlung??// Er sprintete einige Gänge lang ohne sich genau zu merken wie und wo er abbog.

Als er um die nächste Ecke preschte bemerkte er zu spät, dass sich dort die große Treppe in die Empfangshalle befand und er so den ersten Treppenabsatz runter rollte.

-polter-polter-polter-

Ein aufjaulen des Wolfs zeugte von seinem stillstand. //Au, verdammt. Das tat ziemlich weh!// Auf dem Rücken liegend und alle 4 Pfoten von sich streckend, lag Harry dort einige Augenblicke, ehe er sich sammelte und vorsichtig wieder aufstand.

Nun etwas zögerlicher tapste das schwarze Tier die restlichen Treppen runter und ging auf die große Tür zu die sich dort befand.

Angespannt legte er seinen Kopf gegen die Tür und versucht zu hören, ob sich dort drin Menschen befanden.

Dank seiner erhöhten Fähigkeiten als Wolf hörte er gerade Tom dort, der mit seinen Todessern sprach und diese ab und zu zustimmend grölten oder applaudierten, bis es seltsamerweise Still wurde und undeutliches Gemurmel ertönte.

//Was zum-?//

Weiter kam Harry in Gedanken schon gar nicht mehr, als er schon hörte wie die Todesser sich in Bewegung setzten und gerade dabei waren den Raum zu verlassen – In seine Richtung!

Und ehe er sich versah wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und die heraustretenden Todesser sahen verstört auf den angespannten Wolf.

„Hat der Lord ein neues Haustier??" fragend sahen sich viele an, zuckten ahnungslos mit den Schultern und gingen desinteressiert weiter.

Harry der das gerade erlebte nicht begreifen konnte, stand für einen Wolf ziemlich dumm guckend in der Empfangshalle und starrte die Todesser an.

// Sind denn hier alle bescheuert?? Hier könnte dementsprechend also jeder Animagi rumspionieren ohne das es irgendwen stört?//

Kopfschüttelnd tapste Harry in den Raum, in der die Versammlung stattgefunden hatte.

Drinnen standen nun noch einige aus dem Inneren Kreis, Voldemort selbst und – // Remus??/

Als der schwarze Wolf bemerkt wurde, zogen Lucius und Rodolphus schon alarmiert ihre Zauberstäbe. Jedoch hielt Remus sie zurück als er am Geruch erkannte, wer sich ihnen dort näherte.

„Keine Sorge, ihr könnt eure Zauberstäbe wieder einstecken. Von diesem Raubtier geht keine Gefahr aus."

Harry ging demonstrativ zu Remus rüber und blieb zu seinen Füßen sitzen.

„So? Woher kennst du dieses Tier?"

Alle starrten Remus fragend an, bis auf Draco der schon eine Idee hatte und wusste wer es war und Severus dem erst später wieder einfiel, dass Harry ihm seine Animagi gestallt bereits offenbart hatte.

„Harry??" fragend sah Severus das Tier an und bekam als Antwort einen intensiven Blick.

„Wie soll ich das jetzt deuten?"

Genervt rollte Harry innerlich mit den Augen und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

„Natürlich bin ich das, ich hatte dir meine Gestalt doch schon in Hogwarts gezeigt."

Der Lord hatte die Szenerie schweigsam beobachtet. Er fand es in der Tat beeindruckend wie früh Harry seine Animagifigur halten konnte und nach der Verwandlung nicht einmal Schwächezeichen andeutete.

„Nun Harry, da du jetzt hier bist, kann ich dir das auch sofort mitteilen. Die Todesser heißen dich von nun an als volles Mitglied willkommen. Die Zeremonie mit dem Mal, werden wir bei der nächsten Versammlung abhalten. Da wird dann auch dein Junger Freund Blaise Zabini sein ‚richtiges Mal' erhalten."

„Oh, okay."


	18. Träne der Sonne

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau

So ich werde mich bemühen wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen Kapitel Hochzuladen!! 

Kapitel 18.

Lord Voldemort und seine engsten Gefolgsleute, saßen 1 Tag später im neuen Ministerium und bearbeiteten eine neue Verfassung, für die Zauberergemeinschaft in England.

Strukturen und Regeln mussten bestehen bleiben, wobei sich im Grunde nicht viel geändert hatte. Tom ließ die Rechte der Schwarzmagier und die der magischen Kreaturen erneuern und integrieren. Dies war deren Ziel über Jahre hinweg gewesen und nun in greifbarer Zukunft.

Harry dagegen saß, mit Draco und Blaise auf der Gartenterrasse und saß eingesunken in einem Liegestuhl, während er dabei war sich mit seinem eigentlichen Erzfeind anzufreunden.

Blaise sah dies mit Wohlwollen, sein bester Freund würde sich mit dem besten Freund seines Verlobten anfreunden und sie könnten sich dann zu viert treffen.

Vielleicht könnte er ja Draco und Harry verkuppeln. Ein schönes Paar würden sie schon abgeben.

„Sag mal Harry.."

Harry sah zu Blaise nachdem dieser ihn ansprach.

„Was willst du Blaise? Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung hab ob Ron sich Nachts einen runterholt oder nicht."

„Was? Das Wie—äh Weasley holt sich einen runter??" Draco verzog bei dem Gedanken sein Gesicht. „Uargh, ist ja widerlich."

„Hey, könnt ihr bitte aufhören über meinen Verlobten und seine nächtlichen Aktivitäten zu sprechen? Wenn schon, dann bin ich es der ihm einen runterholt! Und sonst keiner!

Aber eigentlich, wollte ich Harry was ganz anderes fragen!!!"

Grinsend starrte Harry gen Himmel, Draco und Blaise waren schon 2 Chaoten. In Hogwarts hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, mit beiden so ausgelassen zu quatschen.

„Na dann, Blaise schieß los! Was willst du von unserem smarten Harry wissen?"

„Öh , was? Ach so, ich wollte fragen, ob denn die kleine Hoffnung bestünde, euch beide mal zusammen zu führen?"

„Ach wie? Und das wolltest du nur Harry fragen? Ich bin doch wohl auch Teil deiner Idee, also musst du mich auch fragen!"

„Ne, nicht wirklich. Du hast gar kein Veto recht. Harrsychatz ist doch so herzallerliebst, da kann MANN gar nicht nein sagen."

Während Draco und Blaise mal wieder in eine freundschaftliche Diskussion verfielen, beobachtete Harry die beiden und konnte sich ein ehrliches Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Wie konnte nur so ein Kautz wie Blaise nach Slytherin kommen?

Als Abends dann wieder alle beim Abendessen vereint waren, wurde der Plan für die nächste Woche besprochen. Man musste die Gefangenen aufteilen, einige von ihnen konnten noch überzeugt werden, dass das Leben wofür die Schwarzmagier kämpfen nichts schlechtes ist und andere die gefährlichere Sorte, wie z.B. Dumbledore mussten hingerichtet werden.

Zudem waren noch viele kleinere Sachen an der Ordnung die Tom kurz besprechen wollte.

„Morgen müssen wir die gesamte mystische Abteilung im Ministerium etwas besser absichern. Die Schutzwälle, weisen starke Lücken auf."

Entsetzt starrten Narcissa, Blaise und Draco zu Tom. „Wie? Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein?!?!"

Verwirrt sah Tom von seinem Teller auf . „Warum sollte das nicht mein Ernst sein?"

Da keiner der 3 im Stande war zu sprechen, übernahm Severus den Part.

„Nun Tom, dir mag wohlmöglich die Tatsache entfallen sein, dass morgen Weihnachten ist. Und gerade die 3 Personen, die sich hier so aufplustern haben etwas vorbereitet ."

„So? Schon Morgen? Das ist mir in der Tat entfallen. Gut verschieben wir die Aktion, zur Zeit gelangt sowieso niemand ins Ministerium, ohne das ich nichts davon wüsste."

Harry indessen starrte abwesend in die Luft. Morgen war schon Weihnachten und er hatte keine Geschenke hier. Zudem fehlten ihm seine Freunde, er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob es ihnen gut ging.

„Wie war denn euer Tag heute Harry?"

Da Harry noch zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war plapperte Blaise einfach drauf los und erzählte alles bis ins kleinste Detail.

Dem Lord war dies natürlich nicht entgangen, wie eigentlich allen Personen bis auf Blaise. Doch ließen sie dies erst einmal auf sich beruhen.

******

Spätabends dann, als endlich alle in ihren Zimmern waren und Tom sich sicher sein konnte, dass die meisten bereits schliefen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Harrys Schlafzimmer. Er hatte den abwesenden und auch traurigen Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf schlagen können.

Es machte ihn verrückt. Wie konnte eine einzelne Person innerhalb so kurzer Zeit, einen solchen Einfluss auf seine Gefühle ausüben?

Wieso hatte er bei Harry das Bedürfnis ihn zu umarmen, zu beschützen und glücklich zu sehen? War es, weil Harry ihn so an sich selbst erinnerte? Oder war da mehr?

Als Tom vor Harrys Schlafzimmertür stehen geblieben war, klopfte er höflicherweise an und wartete ab, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein verstrubbelter Haarschopf, schaute um die Ecke. „Oh, Tom. Komm doch rein."

Überrascht. dass der Lord persönlich bei ihm stand, trat Harry beiseite und ließ Tom eintreten, wobei er wieder den wohligen Geruch wahrnahm, der ihm schon einmal in einen süßen Schlaf bescherte.

„Ähm, ja. Ist irgendwas bestimmtes?"

Harry setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und starrte Tom aus erwartungsvollen Augen an.

„Ich wollte nach schauen ob alles in Ordnung bei dir ist."

„Wieso? sollte nicht?"

„Du sahst beim Abendessen nicht gerade glücklich aus."

„Oh."

Verlegen sah Harry zur Seite. War es so offensichtlich gewesen, dass er sich Gedanken gemacht hatte?? Und nun kam auch noch der Lord persönlich zu ihm. Als wenn er sein Kindermädchen wäre.

„Harry, du weißt das du mit jedem hier reden kannst wenn du Probleme hast? Jeder würde dir hier sofort zur Seite stehen."

„Ja, es ist ja auch nichts wirklich Weltbewegendes. Morgen ist Weihnachten und ich hab mir halt ein paar Gedanken gemacht."  
Tom setzte sich Harry gegenüber auf dessen Bett und machte es sich etwas bequem.  
"Gedanken? Worüber?"

„Ich vermisse meine Freunde und...hab auch keine Geschenke für euch."

„Hm, das mit deinen Freunden ist sicher schnell geklärt. Ich denke du müsstest Blaise nur mal fragen, ob er deine Freunde nicht mal hierher bringen könnte. Er vermisst seinen Verlobten bestimmt auch. Und die Sache mit den Geschenken kannst du getrost vergessen. Wenn es um Weihnachten geht zählen Geschenke bei uns nicht viel, glaub mir bei uns ist das Weihnachtsessen und der Weihnachtsball eigentlich wichtiger."

„Weihnachtsball? Ich dachte aber der wäre dieses Jahr abgesagt."

„ Eben deswegen war Narcissa auch so sauer auf mich, wie du an deinem ersten Abend hier mitbekommen hast."

Harry starrte Tom die ganze Zeit an. Seine rote Augen konnten wirklich fesselnd sein, diese Tatsache war ihm früher nie wirklich aufgefallen. Damals waren sie für ihn nur Angsteinflössend und abstoßend. Aber wenn man sie in Verbindung mit dem Tom brachte, der gerade vor ihm saß, wirkten sie eher anziehend und geheimnisvoll.

Tom seinerseits betrachtete Harry auch etwas eingehender. Etwas mager wirkte der Junge schon, aber dies dürfte von den Misshandlungen stammen, die er bei seinen Verwandten erleiden musste.

Weiterhin fielen ihm dessen schönen Augen auf und die zarten Gesichtszüge. Harrys Gesicht hatte so weiche Gesichtszüge, obwohl er schon so viel schreckliches in seinem Leben erfahren musste. Der Verlust seines Paten saß dem Jungen noch tief in den Knochen, hatte ihm Severus mal erzählt.

Dabei ließ Tom seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Harry hatte dies noch gar nicht persönlicher gestaltet, vielleicht hatte er nicht so viel dabei. Immerhin wollte er nur in die Weihnachtsferien fahren.

„Sag mal Harry, hast du in Hogwarts noch irgendwelche Sachen die du gerne hier haben würdest?"

„Hm, vielleicht ein paar Anziehsachen. Aber ansonsten hab ich alles. Wieso?"

„Weil du hier keine persönlichen Sachen hast. Außer das Buch dort."

Dabei deutete er auf das Buch „Mystische Artefakte aus dem Mittelalter" von Decon West.

„Mystische Artefakte? Aus dem Mittelalter?" murmelte Tom vor sich hin. Irgendetwas sagte ihm dieser Titel. //Decon West?... West... West.. ,natürlich!// Mental schlug sich Tom die Hand vor die Stirn. Er hatte zu seiner Zeit unter Grindelwald einige Nachforschungen betreiben müssen die mit einem Artefakt zu tun hatten, das Decon West in diesem Buch analysiert hatte. Es gab nicht allzu viele Ausgaben dieses Buches, woher hatte Harry es? Aus Hogwarts?

„Harry? Darf ich mir das Buch einmal ansehen?"  
Etwas skeptisch sah Harry zu dem Buch und dann wieder zu Tom. „Wieso? Es ist doch nur ein Buch."

„Nur ein Buch ist gut. Ich kenne es zufälliger Weise und weiß auch das es nicht sehr verbreitet ist."

Weiter konnte der Potterjunge nichts mehr dagegen einwenden. Er konnte nur hoffen das Tom es ihm nicht vollkommen wegnehmen würde.

„Nimm es dir."

Als Tom nach dem Buch griff, sah er natürlich sofort das Hogwartssiegel im inneren. Allerdings interessierte ihn dies nicht weiter und er blätterte etwas rum.

Erwartungsvoll saß Harry Tom gegenüber und wusste nicht genau wohin mit seinen Händen. Er wollte wissen woher Tom das Buch kannte. Wusste er vielleicht etwas über das Tor des Morpheus??

„Tom?"

Dieser sah fragend auf und sah Harry direkt in seine Augen.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Schulterzuckend saß er da.

„Natürlich, warum denn nicht?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen woher du das Buch kennst?!?"  
"Wegen der Träne der Sonne."

„Was?" Fassungslos starrte Harry sein Gegenüber an.

Tom aber stufte das „Was?" als ein ahnungsloses ein und antwortete: „ Die Träne der Sonne ist ein sehr starkes Medaillon. Heutzutage als stark Schwarzmagisch eingeschätzt und deswegen verboten. Es ermöglicht dem Träger die ‚bewusste' Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu erlangen. Dies ist aber so gefährlich das es im Grunde nur Zauberer einsetzen sollten, die verdammt gute Leglimentik beherrschen und etwas von schwarzer Magie verstehen."

„Und du wolltest das wissen weil...?"

„Damals im Krieg, als noch Lord Grindelwald versuchte die Welt von Dumbledore zu befreien, ließ er mich nach der Träne der Sonne suchen. Er wollte versuchen dieses Medaillon irgendwie für seine Armeen zu vervielfältigen. Diese Kette kann einen im Grunde vor jedem psychischen Angriff , na ja nicht bewahren, aber es ermöglicht einem klar denken zu können. Beim Verita-Serum zum Beispiel oder bei Dementoren. Gerade bei Dementoren wird behauptet, dass es einem sogar ermöglicht seine Seele und seinen Verstand im Falle eines Kusses zu schützen und zu erhalten.

Sprachlos versuchte Harry seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Konnte Tom ihm eventuell helfen Sirius zu befreien?

***********

Konzentriert stand Severus über dem Kessel mit dem Trank. Es war genau eine Woche her, seit dem er angefangen hatte. In den kommenden Minuten musste er die nächste Zutat hinzu geben, dies war die Königswurzel. Diese müssten kurz ziehen und dann musste der Kessel vom Feuer genommen werden.

„10g. zermalte Königswurzel." Severus flinke Finger huschte mit dem Messer über die rötliche Wurzel und schnitt sie leicht an. Danach nahm er einen Mörser und zermahlte die Wurzel in einem kleinen Schälchen.

Vorsichtig ließ er das Ergebnis in den Trank rutschen, welcher von tiefgrün auf leicht bronze- bis goldfarbend wechselte.

Er ließ den Trank noch 2 Minuten leicht köcheln und nahm ihn dann vom Feuer. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Kalender sagte ihm, dass er exakt in einer Woche den Trank fertig haben würde.

Der Tränkemeister sah auf seine Zubereitungsvorschrift. Morgenabend würde er nur noch den Urin der Eisratte und die Augen des Einhorns hinzugeben müssen.


	19. Wo sich Angst versteckt

Der Fluch der Ewigen Jungfrau 19

Hey  Ich freu mich das die Story noch Anklang findet !!!!

Wenn ihr fragen habt, oder irgendwas anderes ... fragt !!!

Kapitel 19

„Weißt du wo sich diese Kette befindet?" Harry konnte nicht anders als Tom direkt zufragen. Es war für ihn eine Sache von immenser Bedeutung.

„Ich weiß, wo sich diese Kette befindet."

„Aber-?"

„Wieso aber? Es gibt kein Aber. Ich weiß wo die Träne der Sonne ist."

Verwirrt sah Harry sein Gegenüber an. „Kannst du mir auch sagen wo?"

Irgendwie wusste Harry nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Wollte Tom ihn nur hinhalten? Oder steckte mehr dahinter?

„Ja."

Da! Das war sie schon wieder. Antworten die viel Aussagten, aber auch nicht das was man wollte. Der jüngere verzog mürrisch sein Gesicht und fragte sich was Tom bezwecken wollte.

„Tom?"

„Ja?"Dieser saß Harry gegenüber und musterte den Gryffindor.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?"

„Nein, wieso?"

//AAARRGH// Ein gedanklicher Aufschrei Harrys, der äußerlich nur durch ein schnaufen erkennbar wurde.

Tom dagegen, war ganz ruhig. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit aus und beobachtete jede Regung in Harrys Gesichtszügen. Er genoss es die Emotionen des Hogwartsschülers spüren und sehen zu können.

Es war zur Abwechslung mal was anderes, da Harry wenn sie mit anderen zusammen waren immer versuchte seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, konnte Tom hier nun alles ausnutzen.

Der Junge hatte einfach eine anziehende Art an sich.

Harry der mittlerweile dabei war sich zu beruhigen. Versuchte eine Frage zu formulieren die ihm die gewünschte Antwort bringen würde.

„Ähm, also Tom. Wo **genau **befindet sich denn die Träne der Sonne??"

„Hier im Schloss."

„Wie ?? Echt jetzt???"

„Ja natürlich. Ich habe mich doch mit der Suche des Amuletts beschäftigt. Dachtest du ich wäre unfähig gewesen sie zu finden?"

„Nein. Ich ähm.. nein natürlich nicht. Aber, ich dachte ihr wolltet die Kette vervielfältigen!?!?!"

„Ja haben wir doch."

„Was???"  
"Ja, es gibt exakt 2 Exemplare."

„Und wie wolltet ihr dann auf eure Armee verteilen?"

„Sehr witzig. Nein, die Kette ließ sich nur 1mal kopieren."

„Hm, okay. Kann ich sie sehen?" Grübelnd richtete Harry sich auf und hoffte das er seinen Willen bekam.

„Nein." kam die schlichte antwort die in Harry jedoch sofortiges Unverständnis hervorrief.

„Wieso?"

„Weil du damit deinen Paten aus dem Bogen holen willst. Vergiss es." mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Voldemort geschockt an. //Hat er meine Gedanken gelesen?//

„Was? Aber woher...?"

„Harry, ich kenne dieses Amulett besser als jeder andere. Ich weiß wofür sie ursprünglich hergestellt wurde und wofür man sie einsetzen konnte."

Die ganze gesammelte Hoffnung verpuffte mit einem Schlag. Plötzlich stieg in Harry eine unendliche Verzweiflung auf.

„Aber, warum denn nicht?" nur noch mit erstickter Stimme brachte der ehemalige Goldjunge seine Frage raus.

„Harry, ich verstehe dich ja. Aber-"

„Aber???? ABER??" wiedereinmal schlug seine Verzweiflung in völlige Wut um. Er tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab und blieb letztenendes vor Tom stehen, welcher vorsichtshalber auch aufgestanden war. Er kannte nur zu gut das Temperament des Gryffindors.

„Es gibt kein ABER! Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren!! DU hast keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle! Ich würde alles dafür tun wenn ich meine Eltern wieder sehen könnte. Aber da mir dank DIR dies verwehrt bleibt, muss ich mein Leben lang ohne leben. Und du kannst sagen was du willst, ich werde Himmel und Hölle in Aufregung versetzen um Sirius da rauszuholen. Er ist einer der wenigen Personen in meinem beschissenem Leben gewesen, der mir wirklich das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass da jemand ist der dich liebt."

Die Magie des Gryffindors machte sich um ihn herum durch elektrisiertes Knistern bemerkbar. Zu Anfang seiner Tirade hatte sich auch eine etwas dunklere Aura gebildet. Doch diese Verschwand auch schnell wieder genauso wie das Knistern. Harrys Wut verflüchtigte sich zunehmender Weise, er sank auf seine Knie zusammen und fing leise an zu weinen.

Tom , der die ganze Zeit ruhig da stand fühlte sich zuerst etwas angegriffen und spürte einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend.

Aber als Harry zusammen sank und leise weinte, zeriss es ihn innerlich. Die Gefühle die er mittlerweile für den Kleineren entwickelt hatte, waren ihm zwar nicht ganz klar, aber er spürte eindeutig das er nicht wollte das Harry weinte.

Deshalb ging er auf diesen zu und kniete sich vor ihn.

Vorsichtig zog er Harry zu sich in eine Umarmung.  
Der Gryffindor war ein wenig überrascht von der Umarmung, störte sich aber nicht daran. Er fühlte sich momentan einfach nur völlig alleine und verlassen. Er war froh um jede Person die ihn tröstete.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der die beiden auf dem Boden saßen, zog Tom sanft Harrys Hände von dessen Gesicht und sah ihm in seine schönen Augen. Durch die Tränen schimmerten diese in den unglaublichsten Grüntönen. „Harry? Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Aber Harry sah beschämt zur Seite. Er wollte zwar Trost, aber warum brach er gleich in Tränen aus?

„Hey, was ist denn los?"

Tom bemerkte die verlegene Art und Weise wie er reagierte und führte Harrys Kinn wieder in seine Richtung.

„Es ist doch alles vollkommen in Ordnung. Wenn du willst bleibt das unter uns."

Der Gryffindor nickte nur noch. Er war gefangen von den roten Augen des anderen und sah ab und zu, zu dessen Lippen. Die auf einmal so einladend wirkten.

„Tom?" war sehr leise gesprochen. Doch Tom verstand es, sie befanden sich fast Nase an Nase und auch Tom spürte ein verlangen in sich aufsteigen, den anderen einfach nur zu küssen.

„Ja?" gehaucht kam seine Antwort. Er näherte sich Harrys Gesicht und spürte dessen heißen Atem auf seiner Wange. Harry sah Tom nun unentwegt in seine roten Augen.

„Darf- darf ich .."

„Ja.." Immer näher kamen sich beide Gesichter und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, schlossen sie fast zeitgleich ihre Augen.

Ein süßer Kuss der verführerischer nicht sein konnte.

Fast verzweifelt klammerte Harry sich an Tom. Der Kuss der zaghaft, sanft und vorsichtig war, löste in beiden den heftigen Wunsch nach mehr aus.

Tom stand vorsichtig auf und zog den jüngeren mit sich, den Kuss nicht lösend. Langsam dirigierte er ihn zum Bett und zog ihn dort zu sich in eine innige Umarmung.

Harry löste sich als erster aus dem Kuss und sah Tom nun abwartend an. Hatte er irgendwas falsch getan? Wollte Tom den Kuss eventuell doch nicht?

„Tom?" Doch dieser schüttelte nur bestimmend den Kopf. Er lächelte Harry an und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Shh, genieße den Moment und schließe deine Augen."

Harry tat was Tom ihm sagte und schloss seine Augen. Ein tiefer Atemzug bescherte ihm erneut den wohligen Duft und die Geborgenheit, nach der er sich einfach sehnte.

Der Gryffindor legte seinen Kopf in Toms Halsbeuge und entspannte sich vollkommen.

So schliefen beide langsam Arm in Arm ein.

Heiligabend zog an ihnen vorbei und es sollte ein Weihnachten für Harry werden, dass er nie vergessen würde.

*****************

„Mum Bitte!!!"

„Nein Ronald! Ich verbiete dir zu Blaise zu fahren! Es ist momentan viel zu gefährlich! Du kannst nicht wissen was bei ihm los ist. Vielleicht hat Voldemort seine Familie festgenommen oder schlimmer!"

„Verdammt noch mal MUM! Ich verstehe dich ja. Aber ich liebe ihn. Wir sind verlobt! Jeden weiteren Tag ohne ihn halte ich nicht mehr aus!"

„Aber Ron!" Molly Weasley stand den Tränen nahe. Sie hatte ihre ältesten Söhne und ihren Mann verloren. Sie wusste nicht was sie ohne Ron und Ginny machen würde.

„Ron jetzt komm mal runter und mach Mum nicht fertig! Sie muss noch mehr als du aushalten! Reiß dich zusammen und mach vernünftige Vorschläge. Lange können wir auch nicht mehr im Fuchsbau bleiben."

„Ron. Deine Schwester hat recht. Es ist nicht mehr lange sicher hier und wenn du dich Kopfüber in Irgendwelche Abenteuer stürzen willst bringst du deiner Familie nur noch mehr Kummer." Neville und Hermine waren nach dem Überfall auf die Winkelgasse in den Fuchsbau geflohen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Professor Snape kontaktieren."

„Was? Ginny bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen??"

Abwartend sah Ginny ihren Bruder an. Dieser hatte nur noch allzu gut sein letztes aufeinander Treffen mit Snape im Gedächtnis.

„Mensch Ron denk doch mal nach! Er hat Harry mitgenommen. Wir sollten uns zuerst um Harry kümmern."

„Ja, aber er hat ihn doch nach Hogwarts gebracht oder nicht? Und Mad Eye Moody wurde in Hogwarts umgebracht. Ich denke die Todesser werden ihn mitgenommen haben."

„Du Schwachkopf! Professor Snape hat Harry nicht nach Hogwarts gebracht."

„Nicht?" Alle Augen waren auf das rothaarige Mädchen gerichtet.

„Aber warum hast du das dann erzählt?"

„Weil er mich darum gebeten hat. Aber es steht jetzt auch nicht zur Debatte. Tatsache ist das in diesem Krieg scheinbar nicht alles so ist wie wir es glauben. Im Zug ist irgendwas mit Harry geschehen und ich glaube kaum das die Todesser irgendwas damit zu tun hatten, da ja allesamt in der Winkelgasse waren."

"Was willst du damit sagen?" geschockt sahen 4 Augenpaare auf Ginny. "Harry hat mir was in Hogwarts erzählt. Ich weiß nicht was ich euch sagen darf. Aber das wichtigste ist, wir können Dumbledore nicht mehr trauen!"

Erschrocken hielt sich Molly Weasley die Hand vor ihren Mund und starrte ihre Tochter an. "A.. aber Ginny. Wie kannst du.. weißt du was du da sagst?"

"Mum glaub mir, wenn ihr wüsstet was Dumbledore Harry in den Sommerferien angetan hat, dann würdet ihr genauso denken."

okay.. ich muss jetzt mal kurz sagen das dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so lang geworden ist wie ich es wollte...

naja, ich werde mich aufjedenfall bemühen das nächste Kapitel länger hinzukriegen..

bye Celeste ;)


	20. Herein spaziert!

Der Fluch der ewigen Jungfrau – Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20 Herein spaziert!

Als Tom am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich sehr ausgeruht und entspannt. Es war einer der ersten Nächte seit langem, die er durch geschlafen hatte. Woran dies lag bemerkte Tom, als er einen warmen Körper spürte, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Verwundert schaute er auf einen Strubbelkopf hinab und erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht. Vorsichtig, um den jüngeren nicht zu wecken, stand Tom auf und ging zum Fenster um etwas frische Luft einzulassen. Als er die Vorhänge beiseite schob, sah er in eine verschneite Landschaft. //Wow, weiße Weihnacht, das passt ja perfekt!// dachte sich Tom und öffnete damit das Fenster einen Spaltbreit. Sofort kam frische, jedoch eiskalte Luft ins Zimmer. Harry der im Bett lag und dem eine Wärmequelle genommen wurde, kuschelte sich instinktiv noch etwas mehr in seine Bettdecke ein.

Tom sah auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es noch recht früh war, demnach beschloss er erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Er benutzte das anliegende Badezimmer um sich ausgiebig duschen zu können.

Als es jedoch durch das geöffnete Fenster ziemlich kalt in dem Zimmer wurde, wachte Harry auf. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut nachdem er bemerkte, dass jemand das Fenster geöffnet hatte und eisige Luft im Zimmer herrschte. Er zog sich die Decke bis über seine Nase, die mittlerweile knallrot war. Harry sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, er suchte seinen Zauberstab. Als er ihn auf seinem Nachttisch entdeckte, krabbelte er unter der Bettdecke dorthin, streckte seine Hand blind nach dieser aus. Als er den vertrauten Holzstab spürte, schnappte er sich diesen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Fenster. „_Colloportus" _Das Fenster schloss sich, jedoch verschwendete Harry keine Zeit damit dem Fenster hinterher zu staunen, er richtete seinen Zauberstab diesmal auf den Kamin, in dem einige Holzscheite lagen und entzündete diese mit einem einfachen „_Incendio" _. Sofort entstand ein gemütliches Feuer das vor sich hin flackerte. Die Kälte im Zimmer verschwand langsam und Harry schmiss sich zurück ins Kissen.

Erst jetzt nachdem es langsam wieder Warm wurde, hörte er Geräusche aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Sofort fiel ihm ein, was letzte Nacht geschehen war, er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Tom und das er diesen geküsst hatte. //Shit, was hat dich da nur geritten?!Du hast Lord Voldemort geküsst…// Kaum hatte er den Gedanken erfasst, öffnete sich die Tür des Badezimmers und Tom trat nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften ins Zimmer. „Guten Morgen Harry, du bist schon wach?" Ein Blick zum Fenster und zum Kamin, bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass es ziemlich kalt in dem Zimmer geworden sein musste.

„G..Guten Morgen Tom" etwas unsicher starrte Harry den Mann an, der halbnackt vor ihm stand und einen verdammt guten Körperbau hatte. Tom Riddle war gut durchtrainiert und konnte sich auf seine Figur einiges einbilden. Tom merkte warum der Gryffindor vor ihm plötzlich so schüchtern wurde, aber er hatte auch keine Anziehsachen in diesem Zimmer. „Tipsi!" Mit einem „Plopp" erschien die kleine Hauselfin und verneigte sich vor ihrem Meister. „Master Riddle hat Tipsi gerufen?" „Ja sehr richtig, bring mir etwas feinere Anziehsachen und den Umhang, den mir Cissa letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat." „Sehr gerne Master Riddle, Tipsi ihnen bringen ihre Sachen sofort. Kann Tipsi Master Riddle noch erfüllen anderen Wunsch?!" „Nein danke, vorerst wäre es das. Wie weit sind den die Hauselfen in der Küche mit dem Frühstück?" „Die anderen Hauselfen seien sehr gut in der Zeit, sollen Tipsi den anderen etwas sagen Master Riddle?" „Nein danke, bring mir erst mal meine Sachen!" Die kleine Hauselfin nickte zustimmend und verneigte sich erneut vor ihrem Besitzer. Dann verschwand sie erneut mit einem „Plopp" und ließ Tom mit Harry alleine.

Tom sah zu Harry, welcher noch im Bett saß und ihn weiterhin anstarrte. Das Tom Gefühle für diesen Jungen entwickelt hatte die tiefer gingen, waren ihm bereits klar und das der Junge nicht ganz abgeneigt war ebenso, sonst wäre der Kuss gestern nicht zustande gekommen. Jedoch war sich Tom im Unklaren was Harry genau fühlte. Er ging auf das Bett zu, was Harry verwirrt zur Seite rutschen ließ, damit der Lord sich hinsetzen konnte. „Nun, tut mir leid das ich dich in Verlegenheit bringe, aber ich habe keine anderen Anziehsachen hier und meine Hauselfe muss mir diese erst einmal bringen." Harry nickte daraufhin nur und konnte seine Augen nicht von Tom abwenden. Dieser sah so gut aus, wusste er eigentlich was für eine Auswirkung dieser auf ihn hatte? Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. „Das ist.. ähm.. ja schon gut. Nicht so schlimm, kann ja mal passieren." Tom nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte ihn so zu ihm, dass er perfekt in dessen Augen sehen konnte. „Der Kuss gestern war sehr schön, du musst dich auch zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen." Daraufhin hauchte er ihm einen neuen, zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen und wandte sich danach mit einem Lächeln ab. Harry berührte seine Lippen, es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor, er verstand seine Gefühle und seinen Körper nicht. Er war erst zwei Tage auf Riddle Manor und schon stand er Kopf. Seit wann kribbelte eigentlich sein ganzer Körper wenn der dunkle Lord in seiner Nähe war und warum gefiel ihm der Kuss? Konnte man in einem solchen Zeitraum schon Gefühle für eine andere Person entwickeln?

Tipsi erschien währenddessen erneut mit Toms Sachen und überreichte sie diesem. „Hat Tipsi für Master Riddle Anziehsachen gut ausgesucht?" Tom sah sich die Sachen an und nickte zufrieden. „Natürlich Tipsi, du kannst jetzt gehen." Tom nahm seine Anziehsachen und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich schnell umziehen zu können. Währen Tom sich im Bad fertig machte, saß Harry immer noch komplett verwirrt und verschüchtert im Bett und konnte nicht fassen, was gestern und gerade passiert war. //Wenn Ron das erfährt, bringt er mich um… Hermine? Die wird erst alle Argumente dafür und dagegen analysieren und mich dann töten… und Ginny? Die tötet mich weil ich ihr nichts gesagt habe, also egal was ich mache, ich bin zu Tode verurteilt. //

Seine wirren Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen als Blaise ins Zimmer stürmte und verdutzt stehen blieb, als er sah dass Harry bereits wach war. „Frohe Weihnachten!! Ich kam eigentlich um dich zu wecken damit du Geschenke auspacken kannst, aber du bist schon wach und…" in dem Moment trat Tom aus Harrys Badezimmer. „My Lord, Guten Morgen und Fröhliche Weihnachten. Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen und unsere Schlafmütze aufzuwecken, aber Sie scheinen das ja bereits übernommen zu haben. Ich verschwinde dann mal wieder und werde Draco holen." Plapperte der Slytherin schon drauf los und war gerade dabei zur Tür hinauszugehen als Tom ihn noch zurückhielt.

„Mr. Zabini, einen kleinen Augenblick noch bitte. Könnten Sie sich darum kümmern, dass Harry den Weg zum Speisesaal findet? Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Ohne näher auf seine Angelegenheiten einzugehen verabschiedete er sich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Der Gryffindor sah dem Lord hinter her und fragte sich innerlich, wie Blaise es immer wieder schaffte ihn in die peinlichsten Situationen zu bringen. Dieser reimte sich wohl einiges auf Harrys Reaktion zusammen und schmiss sich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf Harrys Bett. „Soso… wieder einmal nächtigt der Retter der Welt mit dem bösen bösen Lord Voldemort."

*************

In der großen Eingangshalle standen bereits Remus und Severus. Sie warteten geduldig auf Tom Riddle, welcher in diesem Moment auch die Treppe hinunterkam.

„Ah Severus, Remus. Gut das ihr bereits hier seid. Ich würde ja gerne mitkommen aber ich muss mich um die Gefangenen kümmern." Severus reagierte als erster. „Willst du das alles alleine machen?" „Ich werde die Gefangenen wieder frei lassen und vor die Wahl stellen."

Überrascht sah ihn nun auch Remus an. „Zu welchem Zweck wenn ich fragen darf?" Toms Blick traf Remus. „Auch wenn jeder was anderes dachte, ich habe nicht vor eine Herrschaft in Tyrannei und Folter auszuführen. Ich habe diese "Revolution" sehr Gewalttätig begonnen und durchgeführt. Dem bin ich mir bewusst, allerdings konnten nur so die Gegner die einer wirklich freien Zauberergesellschaft im Wege standen ausgeschaltet werden. Es wird sich zu vorher einiges ändern, es wird Gesetzesänderungen geben und ein völlig neues Ministerium ebenso wie dessen Mitarbeiter. Jeder Posten, egal ob Auror, Lehrer, Richter oder Beamter, wirklich jeder wird überprüft. Keine Intrigen oder Machtspiele mehr, diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Die Winkelgasse und die Nokturngasse werden vereint." Severus bedachte Tom mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Sehr radikal oder nicht?" „Was genau meinst du?" Die Nokturngasse und die Winkelgasse zusammenzulegen. Ich bezweifle das die Menschen so schnell ihre Vorurteile über „Schwarzmagier" ablegen werden." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Je schneller sie sich daran gewöhnen desto besser und außerdem denke ich das sie auch einsehen werden, dass wir nicht alle irgendwelche Wahnsinnigen sind die aus spaß töten.

Es geht ja auch nicht nur um die Schwarzmagier, es geht mir auch um Werwölfe", dabei fiel sein Blick auf Remus „ Vampire, Veelas, jegliche Form von magischen Wesen. In England haben sie kaum eine Chance würdig zu leben." Eine kurze Pause entstand in dem jeder seinen Gedanken nach ging. „So aber nun zu eurem Vorhaben, werdet ihr es rechtzeitig schaffen?" Remus sah zuversichtlich aus. „Ich denke schon, Molly wird zwar bedenken haben, aber Hermine ist ein kluges Mädchen, sie wird uns verstehen und unterstützen. Ebenso wie die anderen, sie sind viel zu besorgt um Harry."

„Gut dann treffen wir uns später wieder hier. Ich werde die anderen dann holen." Damit verabschiedete Tom sich und verschwand in den Kerkern.

************

Remus und Severus apparierten direkt vor den Fuchsbau, in dem die Stimmung sehr erdrückend und trist war. Molly Weasley war krank vor Sorge, ihr Mann und ihre Söhne, bis auf Ron, waren spurlos verschwunden. So wie seltsamerweise der Rest des Ordens. Sie konnte niemanden aufspüren. Hogwarts war leer, weder Filch noch Hagrid hatten eine Ahnung wo Dumbledore oder McGonnagal waren. In die Winkelgasse traute sich zurzeit niemand. Überhaupt niemand wusste was los, war. Ins Ministerium kam zurzeit keiner rein, es herrschte völlige Ratlosigkeit und Angst. Seltsam war auch das seit dem Angriff, nichts weiterhin geschehen war. Man hatte weder Todesser noch Voldemort gesehen.

Molly stand bereits in der Küche und war dabei das Frühstück herzurichten, als Remus an ihrer Tür klopfte. Völlig überrumpelt und erschrocken ließ sie das Messer fallen, mit dem sie gerade die Brote bestrich. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr zeigte ihr, dass es niemand aus ihrer Familie war. Die Zeiger der Weasley Männer standen alle auf „Unterwegs". Vorsichtig, mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging sie an die Tür und sah durch den Türspion, den ihr Mann vor langer Zeit mitgebracht und in die Tür gehext hatte. Dort stand Remus und verdeckte die Sicht auf eine weitere Person. „Gib dich zu erkennen!" rief sie durch die Tür. Daraufhin beschwor er seinen Patroni der zu Molly durch die Tür schlüpfte und ihr klarmachte das dort wirklich Remus war. Patroni konnte man nicht kopieren.

Daraufhin öffnete sie die Tür und ließ Remus rein, als sie Severus erkannte zögerte sie einen Moment. „Keine Sorge Molly, alles ist in Ordnung."

Sie traten ins Wohnzimmer, in dem bereits Hermine, Neville und Ginny saßen. Ron war im Badezimmer und machte sich fürs Frühstück fertig. Als die zwei Neuankömmlinge die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erregten, sprangen diese sofort auf und stürmten mit Fragen auf die beiden ein. „Wo ist Harry?" „Wo waren Sie?" „Geht es Ihnen gut?" „Wo sind meine Brüder!?"

Molly ging schnell dazwischen „Kinder, jetzt beruhigt euch doch erst mal. Lasst die Herren Platz nehmen, ich werde schnell einen Tee kochen." Dankbar nickte Remus ihr zu und nahm mit Severus auf der alten Couch Platz. Die Jugendlichen hatten sich auch wieder gesetzt und starrten zum Treppenaufgang, an dem Ron sich schon durch lautes gepolter ankündigte. Als er unten angekommen war, blieb er zunächst wie erstarrt stehen und traute seinen Augen nicht. „Was tun sie denn hier?" „Mr. Weasley ihre Manieren scheinen sich nie zu bessern." Schnarrte Snape, woraufhin Ron genauso rot wurde wie sein Haar. Augenblicklich fiel ihm die peinliche Szene auf dem Hogwartsgelände ein, als Snape sie erwischt hatte und verschlimmerte seine Gesichtsfarbe. „Ron du Idiot, jetzt komm schon her und setz dich." Augenrollend sah Ginny ihrem Bruder zu wie dieser schnell zu ihnen rüber huschte und sich neben Hermine setzte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Molly einen Tee fertig gekocht und kam mit der Kanne in der Hand, gefolgt von ein paar fliegenden Tassen, die sich vor jede Person abstellte. „Wer möchte Zitronentee? Ich kann aber auch Kürbissaft anbieten."

Alle nahmen den Tee und saßen sich nun stillschweigend gegenüber. Die plötzliche Stille verunsicherte, niemand traute sich den Anfang zu machen, bis es Molly zu bunt wurde und sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Remus, Severus. Was geht hier vor sich? Wo sind meine Männer und vor allem wo ist Harry?!" Beide sahen sich schweigend an, ehe Remus berichtete: „Molly, ich möchte dich bitten und auch euch Kinder, mir jetzt bitte bis zum Ende zuzuhören und alles zu überdenken was ich euch erzähle. Es sind in den letzten zwei Tagen gravierende Sachen geschehen. Aber zunächst einmal, mach dir keine Sorgen, deine Männer sind alle ausnahmslos am Leben, ebenso wie Harry." Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ertönte als Remus dies erwähnte. Hermine wollte ihren ehemaligen Professor mit Fragen löchern, doch Ron stieß sie leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen und sie hielt sich zurück. Remus nahm dies lächelnd zur Kenntnis und sprach weiter: „Harry geht es gut, es wurde für ihn gesorgt nachdem man ihn angegriffen hatte." „Bitte was?!?! Wer hat Harry angegriffen? Oh mein Gott mein armer Harry!!" impulsiv hatte Molly unterbrochen und umklammerte ihre Tasse so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervorstanden. „Molly beruhige dich, ihm geht es gut. Aber es wird euch nicht gefallen was ich euch zu erzählen habe. Der Direktor hat ein sehr dunkles Ritual an Harry ausgeübt." „Der Direktor?? Das kann ich nicht glauben! Remus bitte, wie kannst du sowas sagen?" herrschte Molly ihn empört an. „Molly ich kann dich wirklich verstehen, auch ich konnte dies nicht glauben, ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er hat ein Ritualraum hinter seinem Büro versteckt und wollte sich Harrys Magie bemächtigen." Jeder lauschte angespannt den Worten des ausgelaugten Werwolfs. Ginny konnte sich mit dem Gedanken eher anfreunden, als alle anderen. Immerhin hatte Harry ihr ja bereits geschildert was Dumbledore ihm indirekt angetan hatte. Für die anderen war es ein großer Schock. Albus Dumbledore, war eher ein liebenswerter Großvater, als ein größenwahnsinniger Magier oder irrten sich da alle gewaltig?

„Wenn ihr euch erinnert", sprach nun Professor Snape „ihr ward dabei. Es passierte im Zug, Dumbledore war bereits dabei das Ritual durchzuführen. Das Ergebnis habt ihr an Harry gesehen, als dieser sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und kaum atmen konnte." Erkenntnis blitzte in Nevilles und Ginnys Augen. Sie hatten es mit ansehen müssen, wie Harry gelitten hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten nur davon gehört und waren zu spät am Abteil angekommen. Da waren Harry und Snape bereits fort. Bei dem Gedanken traten Hermine die Tränen in die Augen, immer musste ihr bester Freund leiden. „Da ich wusste, dass es der Direktor war und was er vorhatte konnte ich erste Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen. Ich flößte dem Jungen einen vorübergehenden Trank ein der ihn schützte und apparierte mit ihm fort. Dort ist er immer noch und wird von einem guten Freund beschützt. Er bekam außerdem einen weiteren Trank, der ihn dauerhaft vor solchen Übergriffen schützen sollte." „Wie geht es ihm denn jetzt?" „Ich würde sagen eurem Freund geht es gut. Er sorgt für Chaos, also ist er so wie immer." Ron musste bei der Vorstellung grinsen und freute sich. „Aber was ist in der Winkelgasse passiert?" warf Hermine dazwischen. „Wie soll ich sagen der dunkle Lord hat die Führung in England übernommen." Ausnahmslos geschockte und panische Gesichter saßen ihnen gegenüber, Severus ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und erzählte mit einem sadistischen Gesichtsausdruck: „ Und der gute Remus hat den Hauptteil geleistet." „Was soll das denn heißen Professor Lupin sind Sie ein Todesser geworden?" fragte Neville so naiv wie er manchmal war. „Nein Neville, das bin ich nicht. Allerdings habe ich Dumbledore gefangen genommen, weil ich dachte er hätte Harry getötet und ihn an Voldemort ausgeliefert." Molly fasste sich an die Stirn. „Remus, wie konntest du nur?" „Glaub mir Molly, wenn Dumbledore das an einem deiner Kinder getan hätte, dann hättest du genauso gehandelt. Es lief zumindest darauf hinaus, dass alle die in der Winkelgasse gekämpft hatten, sich jetzt in Gefangenschaft befinden. Bis auf einige wenige die getötet wurden, aber da sind nicht wirklich viele Personen dabei dir wir kennen."

Molly nippte nervös an ihrem Tee und sah zwischen ihren Kindern und den beiden Männern hin und her. Es war schwer für sie zu glauben, dass Dumbledore zu so etwas fähig war, aber Ginny hatte sie auch bereits vorgewarnt und die Kinder schien das nicht so schwer zu treffen wie sie. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, wieso tut Dumbledore sowas schreckliches? Der arme Harry, hat der Junge denn nicht genug zu leiden? Ich finde seine Verwandten schon schlimm genug und die Tatsache das Du-weißt-schon-wer ihm ständig Probleme bereitet. Wie verkraftet der arme Junge denn die Tatsache, das sein Direktor ihn ebenfalls so hintergeht?" „Ich denke er hat es mittlerweile überwunden. Wir sind außerdem hergekommen, um euch zu bitten uns zu begleiten. Harry würde eure Gesellschaft an Weihnachten sicherlich gut tun." „Weihnachten? Ach du lieber Gott, wie konnten wir das nur vergessen? Bei dem ganzen Chaos der herrscht, habe ich doch tatsächlich Weihnachten vergessen." Untröstlich goss Molly jedem eine neue Tasse ein und schaute sich ihr Haus genau an. Es war auch nirgendwo Weihnachtsschmuck, geschweige denn ein Weihnachtsbaum zu sehen.

„Ach Mum, mach dir doch keinen Kopf deswegen." An ihre Professoren gewandt sprach Ginny weiter: „ Ich denke ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage das uns nichts davon abhalten würde mit zugehen oder?" Da waren sich Remus und Severus nicht so sicher und das sah man ihnen an. Das wichtigste hatten sie ihnen ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Fragend wurden sie angeschaut. „Was? Was ist denn los?" „Nun ja Mrs. Weasley ich denke eine wichtige Tatsache haben wir ihnen noch verschwiegen, diese würde sie eventuell doch davon abhalten mit uns zu kommen. Das liegt allerdings allein an ihnen." Verständnislose Blicke „Nun sagt doch schon, was ist denn so schlimm?" „Harry ist zurzeit Gast bei niemand anderem als Tom Marvolo Riddle oder besser gesagt Lord Voldemort." Ließ Severus die Bombe platzen und bekam auch prompt eine Antwort. „SEID IHR DES WAHNSINNS??? HARRY POTTER BEI LORD VOLDEMORT UNTERZUBRINGEN? UND JETZT SOLLEN WIR EUCH AUCH NOCH BEGLEITEN? DER MANN IST EIN MASSENMÖRDER!" Molly war aufgesprungen und raufte sich die Haare, sie wusste nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand und dann auch noch sowas.

Auch die anderen waren nervös und angespannt, Hermine klug wie sie war, versucht einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und fragte weiter. „Harry ist dort freiwillig?? Als Gast? Wirklich?" „ Ja Hermine, ich kann es dir bestätigen. Ich war selber dort und habe mit Harry und auch mit Lord Voldemort gesprochen. Bitte ich verlange nicht von euch das ihr Todesser werdet oder sonstiges. Immerhin wird diese Zeit wahrscheinlich auch bald vorbei sein. Aber überdenkt jetzt erst mal in Ruhe was besser für euch und die Gesellschaft wäre. Ein Mann der radikal ist, aber dafür mit offenen Karten spielt und für Gleichberechtigung aller magischen Wesen kämpft, oder ein Mann der viele hintergangen hat, niemand wissen lässt was er plant und immer wieder die Zauberergesellschaft gegen die „schwarze Magie" angestachelt hat. Dadurch ist viel Hass entstanden.

Es gibt im Grunde kein weiß und schwarz, Magie ist Magie. Diese Trennung kann man mit Hautfarben vergleichen. Würdet ihr eine dunkelhäutige Person für einen bösen Menschen halten? Oder hellhäutige für Engel? Es geht bei den Menschen um den Charakter und dessen Eigenschaften, die einen als „gut" oder als „böse" auszeichnen oder? Bei der Magie ist es genauso, ihr müsst jeden Spruch für sich betrachten und ihn nach seinen Eigenschaften bewerten. Natürlich gibt es üble Flüche, aber ebenso gibt Menschen egal welchen Landes und welcher Religion die böse sind."

„Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt Remus! Es geht darum das Voldemort so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat, er tötet ohne Skrupel und ohne Rücksicht." Stellte sich Molly dagegen und erntete vielsagende Blicke. „Dazu kann ich dir nicht viel sagen. Das müsste Severus übernehmen, immerhin kennt er Voldemort besser als wir." Dieser schaltete sich auch sofort ein und erzählte weiter. „Molly die Opfer die der Krieg fordert, sind allesamt schrecklich, allerdings gab es Opfer auf beiden Seiten. Davon kriegst du nicht viel mit, aber ich schon. Voldemort hat ebenso viele Leute und Freunde verloren wie ihr. Du kannst es drehen und wenden wie du willst, am Ende kommt dasselbe auf beiden Seiten raus. Dumbledore ebenso wie Voldemort, beide haben keine Skrupel und sind für ihr Ziel über Leichen gegangen, jetzt ist es an uns, das kleinere Übel zu wählen."

Das machte Sinn, aber momentan konnte sie sich noch nicht entscheiden, was sie auch den anderen mitteilte. „Das verlangt auch keiner von dir. Harry ist in derselben Situation wir ihr und möchte sich Voldemorts Seite genauer ansehen. Euch steht die gleiche Option offen, auf Riddle Manor sind zurzeit Harry, die Malfoys, Voldemort, wir beide und Blaise. Zwischendurch natürlich auch einige Todesser, aber von denen solltet ihr in der Regel nicht soviel mitbekommen. Ihr würdet demnach nur die Inneren kennenlernen, es steht euch auch frei jeder Zeit zu gehen, ihr seid dort Gäste." „Aber was ist mit Arthur und meinen Söhnen?" „Ich denke Voldemort ist bereits mit der Sache beschäftigt. Er bietet jedem Gefangenen die Wahl, entweder sie schwören Dumbledore ab und lernen das neue England kennen oder aber sie werden das Land verlassen müssen." Überrascht sah Remus nun auch Severus an. „Woher weißt du das? Davon hatte er vorhin nichts erwähnt." „Nun Remus, dir mag entfallen sein, das ich seit Jahren ein Todesser bin und wir sowas nicht erst gestern besprochen haben." „Also haben sie all die Jahre für Voldemort spioniert?" fragte ihn Hermine. „Nein nicht wirklich, so richtig arbeite ich für Lord Voldemort erst seit 5 Jahren. Davor war ich ebenso ein Verfechter Dumbledores, allerdings gefielen mir die Sachen nicht die Dumbledore plante. Es fing alles mit Potter an, Dumbledore wollte sich diesen schon seit der 1. Klasse zueigen machen, aber da war er noch schwach und hatte kein so ausgeprägtes Magiepotenzial. Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich Potter prächtig in den Augen des Direktors und ich kann mir Vorstellen, dass er noch gerne bis zum Ende des 7. Schuljahrs gewartet hätte, wäre nicht Black gestorben. Dumbledore spürte wie der junge Gryffindor darunter litt und ging daraufhin völlig falsch an die Sache ran. Er unterließ jegliche Hilfestellung im Sommer, als Mr. Potter sie am nötigsten hatte. Niemand von uns durfte sich ihm nähern oder mit ihm kommunizieren."endete Severus. „Also Sie haben sich wirklich beide Seiten angesehen und bleiben bei Voldemort, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, oder Professor?"

„In der Tat Miss Granger." Er nickte bekräftigend und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Nun wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, wir sind zum Frühstück verabredet." Fragend blickte er Molly Weasley an, die momentan das Oberhaupt war und entscheiden sollte. „Los Mum! Gib dir einen Ruck! Du hast es doch gehört, was hält dich noch zurück?! Wir müssen zu Harry und dort werden sehr wahrscheinlich auch Dad, Fred und George, ebenso wie Charlie, Bill und Percy sein!" versuchte Ron sie umzustimmen. Man sah der Mutter deutlich an, wie sie mit sich rang und letztenendes nachgab. „In Ordnung, dann packt eure Sachen ein und kommt wieder runter. Wir werden dann wohl Weihnachten mit Lord Voldemort verbringen."

*************

Tom stieg die Treppen in den Kerker hinab, die wie in fast jedem alten Schloss durch Fackeln erleuchtet wurden. Je tiefer er kam, desto kühler wurde es und er zog den Umhang etwas fester. Unten angekommen, stand er vor drei Türen, der linke Raum war gefüllt mit Zellen und den Gefangenen, die mittlere Tür führte noch tiefer hinab zur Folterkammer und der rechte Raum war Severus Snape persönliches Tränkelabor. Er öffnete die Tür zum linken Raum und wurde von hunderten Augen angestarrt, die gebannt und ängstlich zur Tür schauten. Sie waren seit zwei Tagen hier unten eingesperrt, wurden aber weder gefoltert noch misshandelt. Sie bekamen regelmäßig Essen, welches nicht das schlechteste war. Die Hauselfen brachten ihnen neben dem Essen auch Decken und Kissen damit sie es sich etwas bequem machen konnten, auf dem Boden der mit Heu ausgelegt worden war. Es gab sogar Sanitäre Anlagen die sie benutzen konnten, man hatte unter anderem auch deswegen nach Geschlecht getrennt. Auf der einen Seite saßen die Frauen und auf der anderen Seite die Männer. Das einzige was diese Menschen quälte war die Ungewissheit, was mit ihnen geschehen würde. Als Voldemort vor ihnen stand traute sich niemand was zu sagen. Alle sahen auf den Mann, vor dem sie sich all die Jahre gefürchtet hatten. Auch Tom sah sich seine unfreiwilligen Gäste an. Unter anderem sah er die Weasley´s, einige Hogwartslehrer, Auroren, Ministeriumsbeamte und einige Verkäufer, so wie Fred und George, die mitgekämpft hatten um ihr Geschäft zu beschützen, darunter war unteranderem Ollivander.

Dumbledore saß am Ende des Kerkers in einer Einzelzelle. Niemand von den anwesenden Gefangenen wusste dies, man hatte ihn eingesperrt ohne, dass es jemand gesehen hatte.

Voldemort ging ungefähr zur Mitte des Ganges, der die Zellen trennte und öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Zellentüren. Verwundert und skeptisch betrachteten alle das Werk, niemand rührte sich, jeder einzelne wartete auf das, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Voldemort sah dies und entschied, das es an der Zeit war die Menschen aufzuklären.

„Ich habe eure Zellen geöffnet, weil ihr keine Gefangenen seid. Ich hätte gerne auf diese Unterbringung verzichtet, allerdings ließ es sich nicht vermeiden. Ich biete euch jetzt und hier die einmalige Chance in eure Häuser zurück zukehren und so weiterzuleben wie vorher". Einige sahen überrascht aus und andere wiederrum verunsichert. Irgendwo musste doch ein Haken sein. „Allerdings knüpft eure Freiheit an die Bedingung, dass ihr nach meinen Regeln lebt. Wer dem nicht zustimmt, der wird des Landes verwiesen. Ihr habt 2 Tage Bedenkzeit. Morgen werden die neuen Gesetze im Tagespropheten zu lesen sein und danach solltet ihr euch entscheiden, mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen.

Mit dem Tagespropheten den Morgen alle Hexen und Zauberer Englands erhalten werden, liegt ein Schreiben bei, den ihr unterschreiben müsst. Mit diesem Schreiben gebt ihr eure Entscheidung bekannt, das Schreiben wird an mich und meine Leute geleitet. Jeder der nicht in England verweilen möchte, wird nicht verfolgt, verhört oder gefangen genommen. Darauf habt ihr mein Wort. Die Information wird lediglich aufgenommen und nach weiteren 2 Wochen wird überprüft, ob den Forderungen folge geleistet wurde."

Er drehte sich um und sah jeden durchdrigend an. „Ich habe für eine halbe Stunde die Apparierblockade aufgehoben. Euch steht frei nach Hause zu apparieren." Ungläubig wurde er angestarrt, ehe es einer unter ihnen versucht hatte und tatsächlich disapparierte. Dies löste einen unheimlichen Tumult aus, gefolgt von Disapparationsgeräuschen. Tom sah, dass die Weasley´s noch alle bis auf Percy da waren. Er ging auf diese zu und sah sie auffordernd an. „Die Herren Weasley würde ich bitten, als meine Gäste auf Riddle Manor zu verweilen." „Wieso sollten wir das tun?" fragte dagegen Arthur Weasley. „Nun ich denke ihre Familie würde sich freuen sie zu sehen." „Was soll das heißen? Wollen sie damit andeuten das meine Frau, Ron und Ginny hier sind?"

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm das Severus und Remus jeden Moment zurückkommen mussten. „Ja das will ich damit sagen, aber sie sind nicht die einzigen Gäste, Harry Potter und Hermine Granger sind ebenfalls Anwesend." Fred und George spitzten neugierig die Ohren. „Hey Dad, wie oft", begann George „bekommt man schon eine Einladung" sprach Fred weiter, „von Lord Voldemort persönlich?" endete George und grinste.


	21. Wieder beisammen

Der Fluch der ewigen Jungfrau

Kapitel 21

„Blaise, ich weiß zwar nicht was du schon wieder von mir denkst, aber da ist nicht so viel gelaufen wie du es dir vorstellst!" Harrys Beschwichtigungsversuche gingen allerdings komplett nach hinten los. „So?? nicht so VIEL gelaufen? Also ist etwas gelaufen! Los erzähl schon. Das ist total spannend, der Lord hatte glaub ich noch nie Gefühle für jemanden gezeigt. Zumindest nicht so wie für dich." Genervt hatte Harry sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen und wollte protestieren, als ihm Blaise letzter Satz auffiel. „Moment mal, was heißt denn hier Gefühle gezeigt? Willst du mir damit sagen, das Voldemort in mich verliebt ist?!?" er erinnerte sich an den Kuss zurück und stellte fest, dass es wohl keine andere Option gab. Als einfacher Freund würde er sich wohl nicht sehen, zumindest hoffte das Harry.

„Wie auch immer", grinste der Slytherin „du gehst dich jetzt schick machen, immerhin ist heute Weihnachten! Und ich lass dich nicht dieses Zimmer verlassen, ehe du nicht passabel aussiehst!"damit zog er ihm die Decke vom Kopf und gab ihm einen Klaps. „Jaa, ich geh ja schon." Er schwang die Beine übers Bett und verschwand schnell im Bad.

Während Harry sich duschte, rief Blaise seine persönliche Hauselfin zu sich. „Resa!" es ploppte und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung erschien, die treue Elfin. „Master Blaise haben Resa gerufen? Wie dürfen Resa Ihnen helfen Master Blaise?" fragte sie mit piepsiger Stimme. „Würdest du bitte Draco hierhin holen? Er muss mir helfen." Sie nickte eifrig und verneigte sich erneut. „Sehr gerne Master Blaise! Resa sein gleich wieder hier!" sie verschwand wieder, aber auch nur um nach wenigen Minuten mit Draco zu erscheinen. „Hier Master Blaise, Resa haben Master Draco gebracht. Wünschen die Masters noch etwas von Resa?" Draco der nicht wusste was sein bester Freund von ihm wollte, sah diesen an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein danke Resa, du kannst gehen." Antwortete Blaise dafür.

„So Blaise wobei kann ich dir helfen?" Jetzt erst registrierte er wo sie waren, als sie sich auf Harrys Bett bequem machten. „Nun unser kleiner Gryffindor ist grad im Bad und macht sich für uns hübsch. Allerdings muss er uns als Jury erst einmal überzeugen, ob es für ein Weihnachtsfest mit uns reicht." Augenrollend drehte sich Draco auf den Rücken. „Bei Salazar, wieso werde ich immer mit sowas gestraft?" „Was denn? Wird doch bestimmt lustig! Außerdem müssen wir uns ein bisschen um ihn kümmern. Ich glaube er fühlt sich einsam und es ist doch Weihnachten. Da sollte man nicht einsam sein." Schmollend versuchte Blaise Draco umzustimmen und rückte ihm auf die Pelle. „Hast ja recht, aber wenn du mir noch einen Zentimeter näher kommst, dann muss ich dich leider verhexen."

Ihre Diskussion wurde unterbrochen als Harry mit dem Kopf aus der Tür lugte. „Hey, ist ja nett, dass ihr euch so um sich sorgt. Aber kann mir jemand vielleicht den Stapel Klamotten dort geben? Ich hab sie leider vergessen." Draco erhob sich und sah sich die Sachen an. „Potter, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder? Du willst doch wohl nicht diese grüne Hose, zu dem roten Hemd anziehen! Willst du dich als Clown verkleiden oder was?" „Sehr witzig Malfoy. Ich fand es passt gut zusammen. Die Hose ist außerdem dunkelgrün, fast schwarz, also sieht man das nicht so unbedingt." Der Blonde warf der Hose einen abschätzenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein sie passt nicht. Also, entweder eine andere Hose, oder was komplett anderes." Blaise besah sich das Spektakel vom Bett aus und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Harry weißt du, du kannst ruhig raus kommen. Wir schauen dir nichts weg." Beide Slytherins brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie Harrys Reaktion sahen. Knallrot war er angelaufen und hatte daraufhin die Tür zugeknallt.

„Ganz schön schüchtern unser kleine Gryffindor was? Ich dachte immer eine Eigenschaft der Löwen wäre Mut." Versuchte Draco den anderen zu provozieren, was auch klappte, allerdings hatte Harry sich in einen Bademantel eingewickelt und hielt diesen ganz fest umschlungen. Er wollte kein Feigling sein, aber er war auch nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, dass die beiden seine Narben sehen würden.

„Na ja, nicht das was wir uns erhofft hatten, aber besser als mit dir durch die Tür zu quatschen." Kommentierte Blaise seinen Auftritt und wandte sich wieder Draco zu der bereits wartete. „Potter, zieh dir bitte was drunter an, ich könnte es nicht ertragen ausversehen deinen Schwanz zusehen." „Aber auch nur weil du weißt, dass er dem Lord gehört!"

„Blaaaise!?"

„Was denn?"

„Würdet ihr es bitte unterlassen über meine Geschlechtsteile zu quatschen?" der quirlige Slytherin lachte und wollte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Grummelnd wandte sich Harry um und suchte in dem Schrank nach einer Boxershorts.

„Gut, also Potter..."

„Harry."

„Ich weiß wie du heißt Potter." „Dann nenn mich doch bitte auch bei meinem Vornamen, oder bist du zu stolz um mich Harry zu nennen, _Draco_?" „Jaja schon gut _Harry_, was von den beiden Teilen willst du unbedingt anziehen?" Harry hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In Ordnung, so wie ich es verstanden habe, können wir dir auch ein komplett anderes Outfit zusammen stellen." Im Endeffekt hatten sie ihm eine dunkelgraue Stoffhose ausgesucht und ein lila Hemd. „Warum muss ich denn Lila tragen?"

„Harry ich merke immer mehr, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Fall in Sachen Mode bist. Lila ist in, rot ist out. Und jetzt mein lieber, verschwindest du ins Bad und wir warten hier." Damit setzte sich Draco zurück zu Blaise aufs Bett und wartete bis Harry fertig war.

Besagter junger Mann trat umgezogen aus der Tür und sah die beiden Slytherins unsicher an. „Und? Wie sehe ich aus?" „Perfekt, ihm werden die Augen ausfallen." Sagte Blaise. „Wem denn?" „Na dem Lord! Und jetzt komm wir werden zum Frühstück erwartet."

**********

In der Zwischenzeit waren Severus und Remus mit den Gästen in Riddle Manor angekommen und warteten in der großen Halle auf Tom. Severus schickte eine Hauselfe, die ihrem Meister Bescheid geben sollte und sah sich die Halle genauer an. Narcissa hatte die Hauselfen wieder mächtig anpacken lassen. Die komplette Eingangshalle war Weihnachtlich geschmückt, aber genauso stand es wahrscheinlich auch um die restlichen Räume des Hauses.

An den Wänden waren grüne Girlanden mit roten Schleifen und weiß/goldenen Christbaumkugeln, über jeder Tür hing ein Mistelzweig. Die Decke wurde so verzaubert, dass es dort überall funkelte und blitzte, zwischen den vielen Sternen die dort zu sehen waren. Severus war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass wenn er sich die Eingangstür von draußen angeschaut hätte, ihn dort eine große Fußmatte erwartet hätte auf der „Merry Christmas" stehen würde, ebenso wie ein gigantischer Türkranz. Alles in allem der übliche weihnachtliche schnick schnack, wie er fand.

Die Neuankömmlinge bestaunten das Werk, Molly war bezaubert von den Dingen die sie sah und vergaß einen Moment, wem dieses Anwesen gehörte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich eine schwere Seitentür und ein groß gewachsener Mann, mittleren Alters kam auf sie zu, gefolgt von 5 rothaarigen Männern. Den Mann völlig ignorierend rannte Molly auf ihre verloren geglaubt Familie zu und umarmte und küsste jeden. „Arthur, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um euch gemacht." Fest hielt er seine Frau umarmt und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Uns geht es gut, sorg dich nicht Molly." Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte sie und umarmte auch jeden ihrer Söhne einzeln. „Wo ist Percy?" „Ach Mum, vergiss diesen Idioten. Der ist vorhin abgehauen, dieser Feigling." „George! Sowas will ich nicht nochmal von dir hören." Tadelte sie den Zwilling. „Aber Mum, ich bin Fred! Das ist George." Er zeigte auf den anderen und begann zu grinsen.

„Ihr macht mich richtig fertig wisst ihr das?" Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen angekommen, Ron und Ginny ließen es sich nicht nehmen ihre Familie ebenfalls zu begrüßen. Das traute Beisammensein wurde durch ein kurzes Räuspern unterbrochen, welches sofortige Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. „Ich heiße sie alle Herzlich Willkommen. Ich bin Tom Marvolo Riddle, aber bitte nennen sie mich doch Tom." Er lächelte charmant und reichte Arthur Weasley die Hand, welcher sie zögernd annahm. „Danke sehr Tom, das hier ist meine Frau Molly, das sind Bill und Charlie, Fred und George und hier meine beiden jüngsten Ron und Ginny." Auch diesen reichte Lord Voldemort die Hand, bei den beiden Damen gab es einen Handkuss. „Sehr erfreut." Dann wandte er sich an Hermine und Neville. „Sie müssen die äußerst kluge Hermine Granger sein. Auch sie sind mir Willkommen."Hermine errötete leicht und nickte, während sie ebenfalls einen Handkuss bekam. Mit der letzten Person konnte Tom nicht viel anfangen, wage kam er ihm bekannt vor, allerdings konnte er das Gesicht nicht zuordnen. „Und sie sind?-" „Ne..neville Longbottom Sir." Nervös grüßte Neville den Mann vor sich und erhielt ein freundliches Lächeln. „Ah, endlich ein Gesicht zum Namen. Sehr erfreut Mister Longbottom, aber nennen sie mich doch Tom." Nachdem alle begrüßt waren lud er sie ein, ihm zu folgen, immerhin wartete ein Frühstück auf sie.

Sie ließen Gepäck stehen, da die Hauselfen sich darum kümmern würden und folgten. Severus schloss zu Tom auf und sprach mit ihm über den Morgen, während die anderen etwas weiter zurück fielen und sich austauschten. Remus wurde ausgefragt, ebenso wie Arthur der Berichten konnte was in der Winkelgasse geschehen war. Sie alle waren unschlüssig wie sie mit Lord Voldemort umgehen sollten. Immerhin war er doch böse oder nicht? Aber das Bild das sich jeder gemacht hatte, wurde von dessen Auftreten komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Er wirkte charismatisch, freundlich und zuvorkommend, eben wie ein richtiger Gentleman. Vor allem sah er gut aus und gar nicht so alt wie alle dachten.

*******

Draco, Blaise und Harry waren bereits im Speisesaal, ebenso wie Dracos und Blaises Eltern. Ungeduldig warteten sie auf Tom, Severus und Remus, da sie vorher nicht anfangen durften. Besonders Blaise rutschte hungrig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Blaise halt still, du machst mich wahnsinnig!" fuhr Draco diesen an und sah sich den Frühstückstisch an. Es wunderte ihn, dass heute so viele Gedecke vorhanden waren. Hatte der Lord noch einige Innere an Weihnachten eingeladen?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde und Tom, gefolgt von Severus, den Speisesaal betrat. Alle erhoben sich und sahen auf die zwei Männer, die, die schweren Türen geöffnet hielten und Platz für die Gäste machten. Freudig erkannte Blaise seinen Verlobten und stürmte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf diesen zu. „Rooooon!!!" mit einem lauten gepolter hatte er diesen umgeschmissen und lag nun knutschend mit ihm auf dem Boden.

„Blaise, ich kriege keine Luft." „Oh sorry." Schnell erhob sich dieser und zog Ron auf die Beine, dann begrüßte er die anderen. Harry war indessen ungläubig auf sie zugekommen und starrte sie einfach nur an, ehe Ginny sich löste und ihn umarmte.

„Harry, gut siehst du aus! Wie geht's dir? Wir haben alles über Dumbledores fiesen Plan gehört, wir stehen hinter dir egal was kommt." Er drückte den zierlichen Körper an sich und lächelte jeden an. Auch Hermine trat an Harry ran, mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte sie sich in seine Arme und schluchzte. „Ich dachte du wärst tot. Im Zug war plötzlich Panik, irgendwer nannte deinen Namen und als wir in deinem Abteil angekommen waren, da warst du schon verschwunden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und brachte ihren eigentlichen Gedanken auf den Punkt. „Harry, wie hältst du das nur alles aus? Hättest du jemals erwartet das Dumbledore dich so hintergehen würde?" Beruhigend strich dieser ihr über den Rücken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Mine, das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Und wie ich das alles aushalte? Im Grunde gar nicht, hätte ich nicht euch alle an meiner Seite, dann wäre ich schon vom Astronomieturm gesprungen." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und boxte ihn gespielt in die Seite. „Harry James Potter! Sowas will ich nicht nochmal von dir hören!" „Ist doch wahr." murmelte er verlegen und sah seinen Kumpel Ron an, welcher sich als nächstes zu Harry gesellte. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, sie sahen sich einfach nur an und mussten grinsen, ehe sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung fielen.

"Frohe Weihnachten Kumpel."

"Danke Ron, dir auch." Schulterklopfend entließ er ihn und ließ sich von jedem Weasley umarmen. Auch Neville, der wesentlich nervöser als alle anderen hier war, umarmte Harry. Nach dem sich alle gegenseitig begrüßt hatten, aßen sie schweigend ihr Frühstück. Niemand wusste so recht welches Thema man aufbringen konnten, so wurden nur nichtige Floskeln ausgetauscht und etwas Small-Talk betrieben.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich alle zunächst einmal auf ihre Zimmer, um Taschen auszupacken und sich eingermaßen fertig zu machen. Vor dem Mittag essen hatte der Lord versprochen, einen ausgiebigen Schlossrundgang für seine Gäste zu organisieren, welches sich niemand entgehen ließ. Hermine die fasziniert von vielem war, konnte sich mit ihren Fragen kaum im Zaum halten, Harry machte sich bereits Sorgen, dass Hermine dem Lord damit auf die Nerven ging. Allerdings schien ihn, ihre Neugierde zu erheitern oder er freute sich einfach nur diebisch darüber, etwas angeben zu können. Immerhin kam bei der Befragung raus, das dieses Schloss einmal Salazar Slytherin selbst gehört hatte. Als sie das Schloss komplett gesehen hatten, wurde es auch bereits Zeit für das Mittagessen.

Das Geschenke auspacken hatten sie auf den Abend verschoben, da man sich im großen Salon dazu einfinden wollte und jeder noch etwas Zeit für sich beanspruchte. Vor allem beanspruchten die Neuankömmlinge fanden sich alle in einem etwas kleineren Salon wieder, der sich im Gästetrakt befand. Harry musste alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählen was er bisher hier auf Riddle Manor erlebt hatte und wie seine derzeitige Position im Krieg war. Auch fragte Molly sanft nach, was Severus Snape meinte, als er sagte das Dumbledore ihn im Sommer im Stich gelassen hatte. Seine Antwort, war schockierend für alle gewesen, er hatte für sich beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie waren für ihn hierher gekommen, zur Höhle des Löwen. Zudem mussten sie wirklich die Augen dafür öffnen, wie Dumbledore wirklich war. Sekunden vergingen in denen sich kaum einer rührte, entsetzte Blicke und Tränen füllten die Atmosphäre.

Diese erdrückende Stimmung brachte Hermine dazu sich die Haare zu raufen und zum ersten Mal während ihrer langen Freundschaft begann sie richtig zu fluchen. "Dieser, dieser niederträchtige, abscheuungswürdige und hinterhältige, alter Mann!! Wie kann sowas nur zur Gattung Mensch gehören? Hat er denn keinerlei Skrupel? Ist er mittlerweile so senil und hat jeglichen Realitätssinn verloren? Man sollte ihn teeren und federn! JA und dann sollte man ihm seine bescheuerten Zitronendrops alle auf einmal in den Hals stecken, auf das er darauf qualvoll ersticke!!"während ihrer Schimpftirade war sie aufgesprungen und stand jetzt mit roten Wangen und klopfender Brust vor Harry. Die kleine Gruppe starrte die sonst so ruhige Hermine an, Fred und George amüsierte dies. Sie jubelten ihr zu und feuerten sie noch an, was die Vetrauensschülerin gar nicht mitbekam, sie machte einfach weiter.

"Dieser Widerling ist auch noch unser Schuldirektor!! Ich verstehe das nicht, warum gibt man diesem Scheusal die Führung, über so viele unschuldige Kinder? Das ist verantwortungslos! Das Ministerium hätte einschreiten müssen. Kontrollieren die denn niemanden? Kann man in diesem Land alles machen was man will?" wütend ging sie zu einem Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand, und nahm sich ein Glas Wasser, das die Hauselfen zur Verfügung gestellt hatten und trank es gierig aus. Danach schien sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben und setzte sich wieder neben Ron, der sofort nach ihrer Temperatur fühlen wollte. "Ron, was soll das? Nimm die Hand da weg. Mir gehts gut." "Bist du dir da sicher? Du scheinst entweder krank zu sein oder ein anderer Mensch, ich wusste gar nicht das du auch so wütend sein kannst." "Dann kannst du ja froh sein das Tom bereits alles hier in Englang umgeschmissen hat, sonst hätte ich es getan." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Ron auffordernd an, dieser gab aber keinen Ton mehr von sich. Dafür meldete sich Harry und wechselte das Thema.

******

so das wars erst mal auch wieder :)

Würd mich über Kommis freuen!

lg Celeste


End file.
